Whose Love?
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Max is in hiding with Zack and their children, while it seems that Alec's falling for her sister Lucy. White's on a transgenic killing spree and the Coming is approaching though no one knows what it is or what it'll bring. Welcome to her life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. Those annoying people who killed Zack off repeatedly do.

Summary: Zack returns and Max has to find out who the man she really loves is. Zack or Logan? MZ

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please give me some feedback. I'll try to do my best to fix whatever's wrong. Hope you guys like it!

Manticore Base, Max's cell

She couldn't believe it. No. She wouldn't believe it. But she knew it was true. She had his heart so it had to be true right? She sighed. 'Oh Zack,' she thought. 'You promised you'd never leave me. You promised to be with me always. I miss you so much.'

Max was lying down on her bunk thinking about Zack yet again. Her heart, no, his heart ached for him. To feel his protective arms wrap around her always keeping her safe. To see the sun reflect off his blonde hair, making it seem golden. To see his perfect face. But what haunted her the most were his eyes. His beautiful, sky blue eyes. They were so mysterious. She remembered telling him when they were younger that his eyes looked like the sky. Although her childhood had been hell, she would never change it, because if she had grown up a regular girl, she most likely would have never have had her family and they meant the world to her.

She sat up. God, she would do anything if only to hear Zack call her Maxie again. 'Funny,' she thought. All this time all I've been thinking about is Zack, not Logan, and I love Logan.'

Then the question she'd been asking herself ever since that bitch Renfro told her that Zack was dead came again. 'Don't I?'

A/N Love it? Hate it? Plz rr. No flames plz just constructive criticism.


	2. Another Day In Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. The bad people who messed around with Zack do.**

**Summary: Zack's back after AJBAC. Max needs to find out who she truly loves. Logan or Zack? MZ**

**A/N: This is my first fic ever so plz rr and give me constructive criticism. Hope you like. P.S. Zack is soooooo hot! LOL**

**Another Day In Hell**

"**Eyes front!" the trainer shouted.**

**Max stood stick straight, obeying the trainer's orders but inside she was really pissed. 'God, if he says that again I'm gonna kick his ass!' She considered telling him to shove it but she remembered what happened last time.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Well, if we don't have a little traitor among us. Alright, 452, can you tell me what you filthy 09'ers are worth?"**_

"**_Screw off."_**

_**The trainer was outraged. "Guards! Take 452 to the pit for a week! Don't give her any food or water while you're at it."**_

**_She came back a week later cramped and sore, dirty and so hungry she felt like her stomach was a big, empty hole. She figured she would play their little game but they could never turn her._**

_**End Flashback**_

**The trainer stopped in front of her. "State your designation."**

"**X5-452" she replied tonelessly.**

"**I can't hear you!" the trainer shouted at her.**

"**X5-452!" she said with a little more force.**

"**That's more like it," the trainer said, satisfied. "Maybe you've turned over a new leaf, but somehow I strongly doubt it."**

'**Keep on doubting then,' she thought. She had to resist the urge to snort. 'Turned over a new leaf, my ass. God, this guy's such a moron.'**

**The trainer turned away for a moment to pick on some other transgenic and she relaxed her stance slightly.**

'**I can't believe I'm even putting up with this crap,' she thought. 'But I have to play good little soldier until I find a way to escape.' Escape. The one word was what kept her going. That and the fact that she had to get back to her friends; O.C., Sketchy, Herbal, hell even Normal. And Logan…**

**Logan. She wondered what he was doing right now. The strange thing was, she didn't feel her heartbeat quicken at the thought of him. 'I wonder why that is?' Then her thoughts drifted to Zack. 'I have to keep going for him too. He gave up his life for me. I have to live. For him.'**

**She suddenly became aware that the trainer was calling her name – No, her designation. Her name was Max.**

"**X5-452! Are you deaf now too?! Get yourself on this mat before I drag you here myself!" The trainer was almost purple with the effort it took him to shout at her. He was a chubby man, with a double chin and a very short temper.**

'**Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist,' she thought as she stepped onto the mat. She studied the transgenic before her. His designation was X5-637. She had learned by watching him that he was a little cocky and went more for the stylish moves than the effective ones.**

**He smirked at her. "Do you want me to go easy on you? Wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face just because you're inexperienced and can't fight back."**

'**Inexperienced?' she thought, outraged. "The only thing I'll be inexperienced with is what shape your face is supposed to be when I screw it up," she shot at him.**

**He looked surprised for a moment, then said plainly, "we'll see."**

'**You bet we will.' She shot forward and punched him in the stomach. Her fist made perfect contact because he wasn't expecting it and he doubled over in pain but quickly recovered. His leg shot out to sweep her feet out from under her but she jumped and blurred behind him. She kicked at his shins, knocking him down but he caught her arm and pulled her down with him. She did a double back flip to get out of his grip and kicked him again in the stomach pushing him down and winning the fight.**

**She leaned down next to him and whispered in his ear with a feral glint in her eye. "Just to let you know, it's dangerous to play with fire. I'm the fire, and believe me, I can burn." She straightened and walked away with her head held high, enjoying the shocked look on his face that an 09'er had beaten him.**

**After all classes were over, she went to have her dinner then retreated to her cell. The guard came by to tell her that it was lights out, then she was alone.**

**Once more, images of her friends and family came to her again. She missed O.C.'s sassy attitude, Sketchy's weirdness, Herbal's odd way of talking, Logan's cooking, even Normal's bips. She remembered the broken promise to Case, telling him that she would bring his mommy back. She remembered the brief time when she saw Krit and **

**Syl and… Zack. Why was it her thoughts always led to him? Just then a bunch of flashbacks overflowed her.**

_**Flashback**_

**_Max around 8 or 9 kneeling at the side of Zack's bed._**

"_**What's the matter Maxie?" he mumbled still half asleep.**_

"_**I have nightmares again," she told him. **_

_**He moved over and she slipped in beside him. He gently kissed the top of head and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "You'll always be safe right here," he whispered to her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Max started seizing as another flashback took her over.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**What's the matter Maxie? You're quiet today."**_

_**Zack walked over to her and put an arm around her. **_

"_**I miss Jack. Why did they take him away?"**_

_**Zack looked into her eyes. They were so full of pain and knowledge that she shouldn't have had at her age. He'd do anything to make the pain go away. "I don't know Maxie," he told her truthfully.**_

"_**I'm scared. What if they take me away too? I have seizures just like he did."**_

_**Zack held her tighter. "They'll never take you," he promised. "I'll never let them."**_

_**And he meant it.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Max started shaking even more as tears flowed down her face. The flashbacks were coming quicker now.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Zack holding her.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Zack kissing the top of her head.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Zack soothing her when she got her seizures.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Zack rubbing her back when the trainer whipped her.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Zack coming back bloodied from taking a punishment meant for her.**_

_**Flashback**_

"_**They'll never take you Maxie. I swear."**_

_**Flashback**_

"_**I'll keep you safe forever.**_

_**Flashback**_

"_**I love you baby sister…"**_

_**End all flashbacks**_

**Max lay seizing violently on her bed, crying as memories of Zack engulfed her. **

**So, how did you like it? RR plz and no flames. It's only my first fic. Don't worry, Zack's coming real soon. Thanks to all the guyz who reviewed. It helped me a lot. I'll try to update faster but I have a lot of work at school. P.S. Review and I'll take less time to update.**

**Suki-The-Psychic – Thanks for your review. I tried to make this chapter a lot longer for you.**

**ZombieGurl98 - I've got a vague idea on how to get Max and Zack 2gether. Just wanted to ask, why don't you want Zack to welcome Max back with open arms? Thanks though 4 ur review.**

**Gabbie760 – Thanks for your review. It gave me more confidence since this is my first fic.**

**babyb26 – Thanks 4 your review.**


	3. Breeding Partners? Hell no!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters yadayadayada. **

**Pairing: Max and Zack**

**Rated: pg-13 rating may change later on**

**A/N: Alec will play a big part in Max's life but only as a brother. (4 this fic) A really annoying brother. LOL**

**Breeding Partners? Hell no!**

'**Another crappy day at home sweet home,' Max thought sarcastically. She lay on her bunk, thinking up ways to piss the trainers off without actually get into trouble. 'Haha. Like I can do that. Trouble is my middle name. Or is it bitch? Hey, whatever works.'**

"**Lights out 452," the trainer said. **

**The lights go out. **

'**Finally. Some peace. Huh. Peace at Manticore. Maybe I am losing it.'**

**Max sat up in her bed when she heard someone approaching. The door to her cell grinded open and in walked…**

"**Ben?" she asked.**

"**What? My designation's 494. Who's Ben?" the guy asked. He looked around. "Nope. We're the only ones in this cell so unless you're talking to yourself which wouldn't surprise me, there's no one else here.**

"**494? I knew a 493. It's just that you look a lot like him." 'Damn, understatement of all time. They're friggin' identical,' Max thought.**

"**493? Oh ya. The psycho. Unfortunately for me, we were twinned," 494 said.**

**Fury mounted within her. No one calls her brother a psycho! "He just got a little confused. He was not a psycho!" she said defensively.**

"**Oh ya. Killed a bunch of people. Real confused," he said sarcastically. "Whatever. I'm not here to chit chat. We've been paired off as breeding partners. Take your clothes off." Takes off his shirt.**

"**Breeding partners! That's got to be the sickest thing I've ever heard in my life!" she yelled, disgusted. "Get out of my cell!"**

"**We've got our orders. You think I want to do this? Let's just do this and get it over with."**

'**Get it over with? I'll show him what I'll get over.' A catlike grin graced her lips. Right before she kicked him. **

"**What the hell! Are you nuts? What was that?" he demanded.**

"**The only way I'll EVER touch you, capish?" she said.**

"**Fine. It's not like I was jumping for joy when I learned I was in the breeding program, much less paired off with you." He stared at her. "Although I got to admit, you're pretty even for a Manticore soldier."**

"**Take a picture. It lasts longer. Oh, and you can take your compliment and shove it up your ass!" she shot at him.**

"**Whoa, whoa. Easy, tiger. You're a touchy little thing aren't you?" He grinned. "I got to admit though, it's nice to see someone with a little life in them now and then."**

"**Well now, do I have to kick you again to show you just how much life I have?" she asked sweetly.**

"**Uh, no thanks." He rubs at the spot where she kicked him. "Ouch."**

"**Suck it up. By the way, I'm not going to call you 494 all the time. It sounds stupid. How 'bout Alec?"**

"**Alec? He pondered for a moment. "Alright, that's not so bad."**

"**Good." She grinned wickedly. "'Cause my second choice was Dick."**

**A/N Some of these quotes aren't mine. Or they're the show's and the words are just a little mixed around. P.S. People, where are the reviews? I have other chapters, but I won't post them until I get a few more reviews. Zack's coming up next chapter. Promise!**

**shygirl1- thnx so much for ur review. I read all your DA fics and absolutely love them. Together is the best fic ever. Go MZ! LOL**

**Anyways, I really value what you have to say. Thnx for reviewing!**

**Come on people, write those reviews. LOL!**


	4. Thoughts and Feelings

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I don't own any of these characters.**

**A/N You guys still reading this? Sry for the slow updates, I have a lot of homework. I'll try to update quicker. Review!**

**Zack paced around his cell. (Yes! Zack is back! LOL, that rhymes.) He was trying to think up a way to escape. He ran his fingers through his golden hair for what seemed to be the millionth time. 'If Maxie were here she'd know what to do. Sure, she gets into trouble a lot but she can get herself out of it just as well,' he thought. He sat down. God, he missed her. Missed seeing her beautiful face, her soft curls framing it. Missed her pouty look, hell he missed all her looks, even her pissed off one. He just missed everything about her – point blank. He wondered how at just the sound of her name, his heart filled with so much love as much as pain. Love, love for her. Pain, pain because she was gone.**

**Zack was not a complicated guy. He thought things out logically and never panicked. In the face of death, guns, knives, and people who just flat out wanted to kill him, Zack never panicked. But Max. Max was a different story. She knew how to get under his skin and irritate him, but at the same time, he was always amused and had the urge to laugh or smile though he didn't show it. She was the reason he organized the escape in the first place. Her seizures were getting worse and he was afraid they'd take her away.**

**Zack thought back to the time when he first met up with her again. Oh, it wasn't the first time he had seen her; he had been watching her from afar but he never chose to approach her for some reason. He soon realized it was because she had changed. He was afraid to find that if he met up with her again, she wouldn't care much because she had made herself a new life. But once again Max had surprised him and proven him wrong. When she found out who he was, she had simply hugged him. No questions, nothing. She just gave him a hug that was filled with so much unconditional love.**

**He stood up again. Thinking about her would only bring him pain and not help him escape. He opened the door to his cell so that he could go to the gym to cool off. He was allowed to go there for extra training when he felt like it so the guards didn't say anything.**

**Max walked towards the gym, her head swirling with thoughts. She needed to take her stress out on something, maybe terrorize the punching bag. As she opened the door, she stopped short and all the breath in her lungs whooshed out. "Oh my god," she whispered.**

**Haha. Cliffhanger. Well, not really. If you don't know what she saw you're kind of, um, how do I say this without sounding mean. 'Cause I really don't want to be mean. But that's just REALLY sad. LOL Review! I'll try to update faster. **

**Thanks to:**

**babyb26 – Thanks for your review. Zack's back. Yay!**

**shygirl1 – Thanks for your great support in ur reviews. I have an idea for your finale but in your review your e-mail got cut off. Tell me again? Hope you got a sequel 4 "together" 'cause that is the best fic ever. LOL **

**lily94 – Thanks so much for your review. I agree. Max and Zack are sooo hot together. Zack. God that guy's hot. LOL**


	5. Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

A/N Not that it really matters, but do you guys prefer if I write in bold like before or like this cause the other way's too dark. Tell me. Sry for keep changing fonts. LOL Review people. Also read the prequel 'The days before'.

By the way, to clear this up, Max really DOES have Zack's heart. Manticore just brought him back and he remembers everything because over the time he was recuperating it just all came back. K?

Recap:

Max walked into the gym and all her breath whooshed out of her. "Oh my god."

What she saw was incredible. Well, the truth was it was revolting but hilarious at the same time. She saw……..

Renfro frenching a monkey!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

LOL just kidding. This isn't the real story I just had to get that out of my system.

K, on with the ACTUAL story.

"No. It can't be," she muttered. "It just can't be him."

It was at that moment that Zack realized someone was in the room with him. Angry at being interrupted, he turned around and said, "What do you wa-"

The words died on his lips when he saw who it was. 'I must be hallucinating,' he thought. For a moment all there was was silence. Then the earth shattering word.

"Maxie?"

'It IS him,' she thought. 'Oh god. And I thought he was dead all this time. Renfro played me, that bitch!' Then it was as if her head just left her body. All she knew was that she was running towards him, tears streaming down her face, and she flung herself into his arms.

Zack reacted instantly and immediately wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her and at the same time himself. 'She's alive,' he thought. 'She's really alive. And all this time I thought…' "Damn it," he cursed silently. 'How could I have believed Renfro, of all people. Never trust the enemy.'

Zack killed off his thoughts and just concentrated on the woman in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent. "It's alright Maxie. I'm here. Don't cry. Everything's fine." He pulled back a little to see her face. There were tears falling from her eyes so he reached out and wiped them away gently with his thumb.

She buried her face into his chest and they just stood there for a moment, until Max raised her head and put her lips close to his ear with her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I missed you so much," she whispered hoarsely. "Don't ever leave me again, you hear that soldier?"

Zack nodded. "I missed you too Maxie." 'More than you'll ever know,' he thought. "And I won't ever leave you. You know that. I promised Maxie and I will never break that promise," he said to her resolutely. He put his hand over her heart for a second. "See Maxie? I was always with you. Right here."

"I know," she whispered. Max hugged him again, holding him tightly as if she was afraid he'd disappear. "I know," she repeated again.

Zack pulled away and took her hand, leading her to a corner in the room and they both sat down, Max leaning against his chest.

"What do we do now, Zack?" she asked him. "It's obvious we weren't supposed to find out that the other was alive so that Renfro could turn us more easily. But now what do we do? How are we going to escape?"

"We'll find a way. We always do. But for now we're going to have to make sure we don't act any differently so that they don't suspect anything. What cell are you in?"

"Block 5, section A, cell 15," she replied.

"I'm in block 13, section D, cell 4," he told her. "They've made sure that our schedules don't interfere with each other so we can't meet up during classes. How 'bout we meet here in the gym after lights out?"

"Okay. I can do that. I'm allowed to go to the gym at night for extra training."

"Good. Me too. That way the guards won't suspect a thing." He rested his chin on her head and let out a big sigh. "We'll get out of here Max."

"I know," she replied. "I trust you."

"Sorry to interrupt this seemingly very touching moment, but what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Reviews people. Where are they? Is everyone completely abandoning all my stories? If there's something to make them more interesting, tell me. I crave reviews. LOL So, who do you guys think the voice is?

Thanks to-

shygirl1 – You've been completely supportive with all my stories. Thanks so much. Love how "Together" is turning out. It's absolutely great.

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for your review. Very appreciated.

Reviews guys, plz.


	6. Clones and Conversations

Disclaimer: Don't own anything dumb bum. Though I wish I owned Zack.

A/N You guys even still reading this? Plz check out the prequel to this story 'The days before' REVIEW!

Zack looked around but couldn't find the owner of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Max, unfortunately, recognized the voice. "Alec, what the hell are you doing here? What, Renfro got you following me now? Go away before I kick your ass."

Zack looked at her, his eyes questioning. "Who is it Maxie?" Inside, he was feeling angry at being interrupted, and also a little jealous because the voice was male and obviously knew Max. HIS Max. She might not know how he felt about her, but she would always be his girl only.

"Yeah, who is it Maxie?" the voice mimicked. Alec finally stepped out of the shadows. "Forgot we had a date?" he said, grinning.

'Date?' The jealousy inside Zack grew even bigger until he saw the guy's face. "What the fuck are you doing here Ben? Did you let Manticore catch you? Why did you stop contacting me and disappear?" he questioned.

Max felt the guilt and incredible sadness hit her at the very core. Zack didn't know Ben was dead, he didn't know she had killed him, and she was very much afraid that Zack would hate her and never forgive her if he found out. Max started squirming and Zack noticed the tension and sadness that was coming from her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Max?"

Alec also noticed the change in her mood. He walked forward and he squatted down in front of her making Zack scowl. Alec smiled to himself knowingly at Zack's behaviour then concern etched in his face. He wasn't completely heartless, far from it. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Surprised by his show of caring what was wrong with her, she smiled. Weakly, but she did. She looked at both Alec and Zack, who were acting so protective. "I'm aiight. It's nothing."

Zack knew she was lying but figured he'd talk to her later. He turned to 'Ben'. "Well, what are you doing here Ben?"

Alec looked confused for a moment, then remembered who Ben was. "I'm not Ben," he stated.

Now it was Zack's turn to be confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Then Max spoke up. "He's not Ben, Zack. He's Ben's clone or twin if you must. His designation's 494 but I call him Alec for smart-aleck. Oh, by the way, Alec, this is Zack, or 599."

"Clone?" Zack asked. "We have clones?"

"Some of you do," Alec replied.

"Oh, okay. Weird, but okay," Zack said. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute, Max, you're not in a unit, are you?" Max shook her head. "Then how do you two know each other?" Max and Alec exchanged a look, which Zack noticed and pissed him off. "Well?"

"Um…" Max started but Alec cut her off and said nonchalantly, "we're breeding partners," knowing fully what Zack was thinking and that he would probably want to kill him now.

'Breeding partners?' The word exploded in his head. 'If this guy even touched my Maxie there will be hell to pay.'

"Nothing happened Zack." Max hastened to assure him while giving Alec a look that said, 'I'm so going to kill you later.' Alec just smiled and grinned. "I kicked him across the room as soon as the words were out of his mouth."

This calmed Zack down a bit. 'I'm being stupid. I should've known Max wouldn't let any guy touch her. Especially not this asshole. Geez Zack, could you be any more jealous?' he berated himself. He tuned in to hear Alec saying, "And it hurt too."

"What are you doing here anyways, Alec?" she asked him. "Looking for you," he answered. "You weren't in your cell so I went looking for you before someone noticed you were gone." Max nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Zack looked at him suspiciously and said, "How come you care if she gets into trouble or not. Why didn't you report her?"

Alec just looked at him. "Would you rather I'd done that instead?"

"No." Zack's response was immediate.

"Well then, there you go. I'm not such a bad guy, you know. I mean, don't get me wrong, Max is a completely bitchy woman, but I wouldn't want to get her into trouble 'cause I felt like it. I'm not that type of person."

Zack nodded. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. "Okay. I guess we should all get back to our cells before they notice we're missing." Both Max and Alec nodded and they started to go their separate ways. When Max was out of the gym, Alec called out to Zack. "Hey, buddy, wait up."

Zack stopped and turned. "What?"

"You like her, don't you," Alec said.

Zack looked flustered for a moment, then said, "Of course not. Are you crazy? She's my sister man."

Alec snorted. "Sister my ass. You guys aren't related and you obviously like her or else you wouldn't have grilled me a few minutes ago about how we know each other."

Zack just looked at him.

"Fine," said Alec, giving up. "Just saying. You don't need to worry about me being competition for you or whatever because a) Max hates me or dislikes me greatly and b) She's not my type. And if you have to know, Max, she's… I don't know. In some twisted way she's sorta become my sister or something." Alec looked uncomfortable. "I care about her, just not the way you do. And if you ever tell her that, no offense buddy, but I'll kill you."

Zack listened to Alec without interrupting and saw that he really did care about Max. It made him feel better that Alec wasn't interested in her, and he viewed the guy in new light. It was nice that at least someone watched over her when he was gone. "I appreciate you caring about her in your own way. It's good to know if something ever happened to me, she wouldn't be alone." Zack chuckled. "And I won't tell her about the whole sister thing."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He was silent a moment. "You're not so bad," he added as an afterthought. "But you do get jealous easy," he said, holding back a laugh.

Zack was about to deny his feelings for her once again, but after scrutinizing Alec, he decided what the hell. "I know. It's just so hard because she probably thinks of me as her brother when I never thought of her as my sister."

"I don't think so. I mean, personally, I think she's just confused. She doesn't know what her feelings for you are."

"Yeah, and Logan's probably screwing things up too," he muttered.

"Who?" Alec asked, confused.

"Logan Cale. God, I hate the guy. He and Max sort of had this thing. I'm not sure what, but something. He's also Eyes Only."

Alec whistled. "Whoa, he is? Well, he's pissing Renfro off bad. She wants him dead."

"I have to agree with her for once," Zack said bitterly. "He's the thing keeping me and Max apart."

Alec grinned at first but then his face fell. "I wish I could play Alec the matchmaker and get rid of this Logan guy but I'm stuck here."

"You could come with us," Zack suggested. 'Whoa, what's wrong with me, why am I being so… open. I guess this guy is practically family though so…'

Alec looked hopeful for a second, but then his face fell again. "I want to but, I screwed up on a mission a few months back, and if we get caught, they'll kill me for sure."

Zack wondered what he had done that was so bad that they would kill him if he screwed up again but then he reminded himself, 'This is Manticore'. "Think about it. What have you got to lose?"

"Yeah." He grinned again. "Thanks. It's nice to have a friend. People here aren't exactly good at socializing. Well, we better go."

"See ya tomorrow," Zack said. "Come with Max."

Alec nodded and they both left.


	7. Confessions and Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

A/N review plz! Also check out the prequel 'The days before'.

-

Alec walked in Max's cell as usual the next day. He opened the door cheerily. "Hey Ma-." He stopped himself, immediately seeing that something was wrong. She sat with her head in her hands, eyes closed. "Max?" he asked tentatively. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Max?" he asked again. "What's wrong?"

Max slowly lifted her head. Alec could see the tear stains on her face and her eyes were red and puffy. This worried him even more because Max, the tough bad-ass chick, didn't cry very easily. She sniffled, then wiped at her eyes, cursing that she had shown weakness, especially in front of Alec who would probably make fun of her.

But Alec surprised her. He just sat down on her bunk and stroked her hair for a moment. "Max? Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked her, not forcing her to tell him but letting her know she had a choice.

She sat up straight and just stared at him, contemplating if she could trust him. She didn't want to admit it, but even though Alec was a complete egotistical pain-in-the-ass, he was starting to grow on her. She decided she'd tell him 'cause if she didn't tell someone it was going to eat her up inside.

She finally opened her mouth to speak. Alec encouraged her with his eyes, glad that she was going to open up to him. "I killed him," she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Alec was shocked by what she said, but didn't understand it. "Killed who?" he prodded gently.

"B-Ben," she finally stuttered out. The tears she tried so hard to keep in finally came flowing down her soft cheeks. "It was Ben," she said a little more firmly. "I killed Ben."

To say Alec was shocked would be like saying bombs weren't that explosive. He knew how much her family meant to her and this threw him completely off guard although he didn't show it. "Why?" he asked.

"He asked me to." She was crying freely now. "He was insane. Killed a bunch of people. I had to stop him. Lydecker was closing in on us in the woods and I had broken his leg from the fight. He couldn't walk and, and…" Max couldn't finish her sentence. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't deserve to live. I did the worst thing anyone could ever do. I killed my own brother Alec and I won't ever be able to forget that."

Alec understood her pain. To be forced to kill someone you loved deeply.

_Flashback_

"_Rachel!" Alec screamed. "No!" A flash of bright light._

_End flashback_

"I know it's hard," he started slowly. "But you did what you had to do Max. It wasn't your fault, he asked you to." He went silent then said, "Does Zack know?"

Max looked up in alarm. "No. I could never tell him Alec, he'd hate me. Betraying my family was the worst thing I could do, he'd never forgive me."

Alec looked her right in the eyes. "I'm sure Zack would never hate you, Max, for doing what you had to. I'm sure he'd understand. You have to tell him Max, Zack deserves to know. Ben was his brother too. Tell him. I'm sure he won't hate you but you've got to tell him."

"I'm afraid though Alec. Maybe he won't hate me but he'll never be able to look at me without seeing Ben's murderer. I'll die if he thinks of me that way."

"You don't know unless you try," he responded. "You need to tell him, Max."

She sighed. "I know."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"I'd rather tell him alone if you don't mind," she said.

Alec understood that this was something she needed to do on her own. "Okay. It'll be fine Max."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. For your support and all."

He grinned at her. "Don't forget though, I'll always be a pain-in-the-ass."

They both laughed and Max left to go to the gym.

-

Zack paced around the gym. 'What's taking them so long?' he pondered. 'Were they not able to come?' He heard a noise and lifted his head. He saw Max walk in quietly and shut the door. He immediately noticed the thin tear tracks down her face. "Max!" he cried out in alarm. "What's wrong?" 'If Alec did something to her…' he thought before he dismissed it. 'No, I don't think he would.'

He walked up to her and cupped her chin. "Maxie, what's the matter?"

"Sit down," she said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

They walked over to a couch and sat down. Zack looked at her worriedly. What was so bad that it made her cry?

"I need to talk to you," she started. "About Ben."

He looked at her, surprised, then asked her, "Do you know where he is? I've been trying to track him down for months now."

She didn't say anything for a while and Zack's anxiety grew. She then said two words that sent a wave of sadness and pain wash over him. "Ben's dead."

"How do you know?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Because," she said, the tears threaten to overflow again no matter how hard she tried to keep them in. "Because," she repeated. "I killed him." Now that she started she found it easier to keep going. "He was killing people Zack, and I never meant to do it, I promise. He was pulling out their teeth to give to the blue lady. I found him in a church, then he ran away from me. I found him again after he kidnapped a man named Father Destry to hunt. I saved the Father, then we fought in the woods. I accidentally broke his leg and Lydecker was closing in on us. He asked me to, so I did." The tears were once again flowing freely. "He was afraid that they'd take him back and put him with the Nomlies. I didn't know what to do Zack."

Max squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the shining hatred in his own. Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

Zack had a pain in his chest that was almost unbearable. It wasn't because she had killed Ben, but because he had put her through this. He had known what Ben was doing, confronted him about it, but didn't do anything to stop him. So he forced it on Max to kill him. It was Zack's fault that she was hurting right now, his fault because his negligence made her do something she'd have to live with for the rest of her life.

Zack gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's alright Maxie," he murmured into her hair. "It's not your fault."

This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She was taken aback when he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into them, happy that he didn't hate her, but was confused at the same time. "I thought you would hate me," she told him.

Zack was shocked. "Hate you? How could I ever hate you Maxie? How could you ever think that?"

She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. They were so blue.

_Flashback_

"_You're eyes look like the sky Zack," a nine year old Max told him._

_Zack just smiled._

_End Flashback._

She shook her head. "I've done the worst thing ever. I killed our brother, Zack." A tear escaped from her eye.

He reached down and wiped it away. "You did the right thing. You saved him Max. He's in the Good Place now. Besides, anything's better than going back to Manticore." Zack never believed in the Good Place but his brothers and sisters did and he would never take away anything that made them happy.

_Flashback_

"_Do you think Jack is in the Good Place, Ben?" Max asked._

"_I'm sure of it Maxie," he replied. "All of us will go there when the time is right."_

"_Is that true Zack?" She turned to him. "Will all of us go there when we die?"_

_Zack didn't want to break her beliefs in the Good Place so he said, "Sure, Maxie."_

_End Flashback_

She rested her head on his chest, unconsciously rubbing her cheek against his heart – No, she had his heart. His artificial one then.

"You really think he's in the Good Place?" she asked, in a childlike voice.

"Positive," he told her. She nodded against his chest and they just stayed there for hours with him stroking her hair.

-

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLZ! No Flamez! Don't worry. They're going to escape from Manticore soon. If you have any ideas for me to make this story better then tell me.

Thanks to –

shygirl1 – Thanks for all your support. I absolutely loved the ending of 'Together' and I'm already loving 'All of Us'. Update soon!

X5898 – Thanks for your review! I made Zack and Alec friends immediately because I wanted to show that Alec's good at making people feel comfortable around him.

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for your review. I know Zack seems kind of OCish. Sry if that's not what you wanted. He's not going to be like that for the whole fic, he was just having a 'moment of weakness' or something I guess. To make more sense, let's just say that since he died he changed a little and became nicer because he realized that life's too short to be mean to people. I don't know. Figure something out. LOL


	8. Plans for Escape and Aging

Disclaimer: No ownie

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating so quickly. I have a ton of homework plus an essay, and a few projects to do. I'll try to update as fast s I can, promise. But review, and some more updates may appear. Nudge nudge wink wink. ;) LOL

* * *

After sitting with Zack until about 2 hours before she had to wake up, Max felt a lot better. 'Nothing's better than being with someone who understands you,' she thought. She slipped into her cell and lay down, thinking about all that had happened recently. The raid, dying, coming back to life, thinking Zack was dead, meeting annoying yet supportive Alec, finding out Zack was alive, and now plans for escape. Before she went to sleep for 2 hours, she thought, 'This is going to be one long day.'

* * *

"Report!" Renfro barked. Max had to resist the urge to spit in her face and beat her to pulp for lying to her about Zack. She barely managed to hold her tongue and stared straight ahead.

"Successful copulation between myself and 452, ma'am," Alec reported.

She studied both of them for a second then she turned to Max. "Very well done 452." She leaned in closer. "What would happen to your poor boyfriend if he ever found out?"

'I would first explain that you're a sadistic bitch then I would kick your ass from here to next week,' she thought. She stood silent.

Renfro straightened up then said, "Have you been taking any special medication while you were on the outside, 452?"

"No ma'am," she said.

"Follow me," Renfro said and they both walked to the infirmary.

* * *

"I want to know why you haven't shown any signs of Progeria," Renfro said. She pointed to Max's clone, X7-452, who lay wrinkled up and aged on a bed. "Her genetic code is the exact replica of yours except for the part that makes her X7. That is why I'm asking you if you received any medication on the outside."

"I did not receive any," Max said. "I'm certain ma'am."

"Very well. Continue on to your next lesson. Maybe you've just been lucky. For all we know that could still happen to you."

Inside, Max was worried. 'What happens if it does?' she thought. 'I'll be just like Brin and the only place to get treated is here. Manticore.' She shivered. 'If it does happen, I'll die. Nothing's better than this place. I'm getting out of here,' she thought resolutely. 'I have to.'

* * *

That night Zack, Alec and Max got together for their regular reunion in the gym. Max didn't talk very much, Progeria and the image of her clone still heavy on her mind. Zack noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. Alec looked up from what he was doing, noticing that Max was acting strange, but continued when he figured he'd let Zack handle it.

"Something wrong, Maxie?" he asked her.

She looked up quickly and shook her head. "No, everything's fine."

"Max." He looked into her eyes searchingly. "I can tell something's the matter. Don't lie to me."

She ducked her head. "It's nothing. Just something Renfro showed me."

Zack grew increasingly worried. Nothing that has to do with Renfro could be good. "Tell me Maxie," he said gently.

Alec now stopped what he was doing. He listened for her answer. 'What could have Renfro showed her that made her scared?' he wondered. 'Last time I checked, Max didn't give a rat's ass about anything Renfro said or did.'

"She. She showed me an X7."

"So?" Zack said. "You've seen one before. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything," she whispered. "Zack, X7-452 is dying. Of Progeria."

Both Zack's and Alec's throats went dry. "No," Zack whispered.

"It still might not happen to me though," she said. She furrowed her brow. "No, it won't happen to me. I won't let it." She looked up. "Besides, if it was going to happen wouldn't it have happened already? Wouldn't it have?" Her voice came out desperate and small.

"Right," Zack said. 'I just got her back, I can't lose her again. I can't lose her, period.' "Right, it won't." His voice came out a little more confident this time. "Don't worry Maxie, you're going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you." He tried to smile reassuringly.

She nodded. "Right." She immediately became serious. "We need to get out of here, and pronto. I have this odd feeling that something big is gonna happen, and I don't think it'll be pretty."

Alec walked over. "Let's figure out the guards' rotation schedule and where all the cameras are and stuff first. We can figure that out tonight then we'll blow this joint."

"We?" Max said. She smiled. "You finally decided to come with us. Great."

Alec knocked the side of his head and rubbed his ear. "Am I hearing right? Max wants me to come?" He turned to Zack. "Am I hallucinating?"

Zack laughed, one that was so rare it was like the room lit up. "No Alec, you heard right. Who wouldn't want a cocky, annoying, egotistical guy coming along?"

Alec put on a mock hurt look. Then he smiled too. "Yeah. Let's get back. Later, guys." He left.

Before Max did too, Zack reached out to stop her. He surprised her when he pulled her close into a hug but relaxed and leaned into him. When he pulled back, he tenderly stroked her cheek and said, "Don't worry Maxie. Don't think about the Progeria. You won't get it."

Heartened by his words, Max nodded once again and smiled before leaving.

'There's no way I'm letting you go Max,' he thought. 'I'll go to hell and back before I let you get hurt.'

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Next chapter or so, the escape. Review plz.

Thanks to –

shygirl1 – Thanks for always reviewing my stories. Very appreciated. Love how "All of Us" is turning out.

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for your review. The thing with Ben was unexpected, but not totally. Remember, Zack thought Alec was Ben before and that stirred memories. Thanks for always reviewing my stories. Very appreciated. P.S. Isn't Kero the cutest? LOL I love the little guy.


	9. Bluffs, Truths and Escape

Disclaimer: Do I own them? Hmm, let me think. Umm, no?

A/N: Review Guyz! Read the prequel to this, 'The days before'

* * *

Max made her way to Renfro's office, wondering what the bitch wanted to say or do to her now. 'Maybe she wants to show me another dying clone,' she thought. 'That would just make my day.'

She knocked on the door to her office and a guard let her in. 'Good thing she has one in there. At least she's smart enough to know that if she was alone in there with me I would kill her.'

Max knew that Renfro didn't believe that Manticore had truly turned her. So Max gave up on the charade and said, "You rang?"

Renfro smirked viciously then turned around and walked to her desk to pick up a briefcase with some papers and stuff in it. "I'm tired of these games, 452. You're going to tell me where Eyes Only is. I know you're connected to him in some way and he's doing so many broadcasts about Manticore because he thinks you're dead."

'Fat chance of me telling you anything except to get that stick out of your ass,' she thought. "I'm not saying anything."

Renfro smiled that smile that made your hairs stand up on end, as if she were plotting your death and you wouldn't even know about it until it happened.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She held up a disk. "See this disk, 452? This is all the information I need to restart Manticore anywhere. And if you don't tell me where that computer nerd is, I'm going to take this disk, lock this place up and blow it to smithereens. How would you like that?"

"You're bluffing," Max said, even though she wasn't so sure. Funny how that plotting death smile rang so true. Renfro was plotting her death. But not just hers. All of theirs.

Renfro walked toward her. "You won't think so when you're dying."

"I'll let you know," Max said. "Oh, and mind me giving you some tips? The really large amount of purple eye shadow so isn't doing its thing and I've noticed that you've gained a bit of weight recently. Try some exercise and the whole messed up, wishy-washy spiked hairdo? It's not for you." She smirked and walked out leaving Renfro with her mouth open in shock, feeling a whole lot better than she did this morning. (LOL! Did anyone else think Renfro looked really horrible in 'Designate This' and had a lot of purple eye shadow?)

* * *

Max, still satisfied from her morning diss on Renfro gave it all she got in training. She was sparring against X5-637 again, but just yawned and had him on his back in less than 10 seconds flat. He was so humiliated that he swung to punch her when she turned away from him but she, anticipating this, did a back flip over his head and a roundhouse kick to his temple before he could react, knocking him out cold. The other X5s were extremely impressed that she had beaten someone with 10 years training on her, and truthfully sort of liked her but didn't show it for fear of the trainer punishing them.

Max walked over to the mini playground and took off in a running leap, doing back flips and trapeze walks effortlessly and looking like a professional gymnast. She ignored whoever tried to piss her off, in too good a mood to care. But amidst her cheery mood, she still couldn't shake off this bad feeling that something was going to happen. 'What if Renfro wasn't bluffing?' She shook her head. 'Nah, she was. It's Renfro, o course she was. She'd do and say anything to make me give up Eyes Only. Great, now I'm referring to Logan as another person just like he does. Why does he do that anyway? It's so stupid.' She stopped in the middle of her tracks. 'Since when do I think what Logan does is stupid? Wonderful, now I debate with myself inside my head. Am I officially a nut?'

* * *

After dinner and lessons, Max retired to her cell. Little did she know, everything was about to change.

* * *

Zack lay on his bunk, waiting for the time when he would go meet Max and Alec. He found out the night before that there were 3 cameras on the east side, 4 on the north, 2 on the south, and 2 on the west. The guards usually changed every half hour. 'All we have to do is slip out during the rotations, and hopefully we'll be long gone by the time they find out we left,' he thought.

* * *

Renfro was sitting at her desk when the doctor who took the 452's DNA sample came in. "Yes?"

The doctor scurried over nervously. Truth be told, this woman gave him the creeps. It was like she was made of stone, nothing could faze her and she had a heart of one too. "452's DNA sample, ma'am." He handed her a folder. "What I found is remarkable. I've never seen anything like it. She's different from all the other X5s."

Renfro studied the folder and her eyes widened. "Well, I'll be damned," she muttered. "No junk DNA. Are you sure this isn't normal in some other X5s?"

The doctor nodded. "Positive. Not one of them have anything like this. Even a perfect transgenic would have some junk DNA."

Renfro looked up. "Does anyone else know about this?" she asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No, only me ma'am. I took precautions just like you told me to."

"Good. Then how about it stays that way. Thank you doctor." The doctor's eyes widened and she whipped out a gun and shot him. She pressed the intercom. "Can I have someone in my office to clean up a mess." She regarded the blood disdainfully. Then she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Salut. C'est Renfro. Je veux te parler d'un de mes trangenics. Je pense qu'elle est ce que nous cherchons. Elle n'a pas de déchets dans son corps. Non, personne à Manticore le sait." She's silent for a moment. "Oui, je te l'amenèrais. Adieu."

("Hello. It's Renfro. I want to talk to you about one of my transgenics. I think that she's what we've been searching for. She doesn't have any junk in her body. Non, no one at Manticore knows. Yes, I'll bring her to you. Farewell.")

She hung up the phone. "So 452," she said to herself. "I've finally found you."

* * *

Max sat up in her bed. It was almost time to go see Alec and Zack. Still, she couldn't shake off that weird feeling she was having. She opened her door and walked toward the gym.

* * *

Renfro walked into the control room. "Is it time?" she asked one of the guards.

On a TV there is an Eyes Only broadcast.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. Your location has been revealed. Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes. Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of metropolitan Seattle."

Renfro nods. "Alright, lock them up. No one gets out. Then blow this place to hell." She turns and goes to look for Max.

* * *

All around Manticore, doors to the cells were locking. "What the hell?" a few X5s shouted. "What are they doing?" They heard an explosion and looked at each other.

* * *

As soon as Zack heard the click of his door he ran up to it and struggled to open it. "Come on dammit, oh you have got to be kidding me." He pounded on it with his fists. "Let me out!" Zack started to smell smoke and wondered what the hell was happening.

* * *

Alec was about to leave his cell to go to the gym when he was knocked off his feet from an explosion. He picked himself off the floor and dusted his clothes. "Ouch." He walked to his door and looked out the little window. "Uh, hey guys? Someone out there? Mind telling me what's going on." Alec heard people screaming and smelled smoke. "This is so not good," he muttered. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the result of some stupid kid playing with his science kit?"

* * *

Max was so surprised by the explosion that she had to hug the wall for support. 'Oh god, she wasn't kidding.' She looked out a window and saw flames licking the building on the other side of the facility. 'Oh shit.' She blurred down the hall to the control room, hearing the pleading cries of those stuck in their cells. 'Hold on, god, please, please, please hold on.' She burst into the control room, knocked out the guards, and her fingers started flying at the keyboard. "Block 1 through 5 cells are opened…" she muttered. "Oh hell, stupid computer, go faster."

* * *

"Ma'am, you need to leave," one of the ordinary soldiers said. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

"Not without 452," Renfro said.

"But ma'am-" the soldier started.

He was cut off when a guard burst into the room. "Someone's unlocking the cell doors," he panted. "The cells in blocks 1 through 5 are already open."

"What!" she said, outraged. "We need to lock down those cells, not one of them can make it out! Override the system."

"We can't ma'am. The controls were fried from one of the explosions."

"Dammit 452!" she screamed and left to get her disk holding Manticore's information and to find 452 ignoring the calls of the soldier and guard.

* * *

"Almost done," Max pep talked herself. "YES!" She found one of the guards' guns and shot at the controls then left to find Renfro.

* * *

Zack's door opened and he bolted thinking that it was probably Max who sprung them. He left to find her and Alec.

* * *

Alec's door opened and he stepped out very calmly. "Thank you," he said to no one in particular. He grinned. "Aw, the hell with it, I wanna have some fun." He blurred outside looking for Max and Zack.

* * *

Max exploded into Renfro's office and grabbed the disk from her hand. "Thank you," she said to Renfro. She grinned wickedly. "So much for my death. Oh, the next thing I'm going to do is for lying to me about Zack." Her smile was almost feral when she saw Renfro's shocked eyes. "Did I forget to mention that I knew he was alive?" Renfro never got a chance to answer because Max blurred forward and snapped her neck. "Buh bi." She pocketed the disk then left to search for Alec and Zack.

* * *

When she got outside, everything was in chaos. There were numerous explosions and fires causing transgenics, X series and anomalies alike screaming and running for their lives. She heard a bullet come at her so she ducked. "Effin X7s." She blurred and knocked the one who shot at her out cold. She spotted a tall blonde figure through the smoke. "Zack?" she called.

Zack turned and breathed a sigh of relief. He blurred over to her and hugged her. "You're okay."

"Yeah, we gotta find Alec." He nodded and they took off.

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, Alec was having the time of his life. I mean, who didn't want people trying to kill him, with bullets whizzing past his ear and explosions going off now and then. Alec chuckled. Maybe he was insane. He was enjoying this. 'Nah,' he reasoned. 'I just like action and kicking ass.' He saw two figures coming at him and waited until Max and Zack appeared. All three of them blurred to the perimeter fence.

"Let's do this together," Max said. The other two nodded and they all linked hands and blurred towards the fence together, jumping and making it over easily. They didn't stop though, they ran until they were far away from the perimeter and the stupid X7s.

Alec was grinning, Max was exhilarated from the action and even Zack was smiling. "We made it out," he said.

"Of course we did," Max replied hotly. "You doubted?"

"No," he said. "I was just a tiny bit worried when there were bullets flying everywhere." He looked at his shoulder. "One scratched me."

Max laughed at his little boy expression. "Poor baby. You're not gonna cry are you?"

Alec smiled as he watched their interactions. It was obvious they liked each other. 'Zack knows but does Max?' he mused. He breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. It was like he was seeing everything for the first time as a free man. Sure, he'd been on the outside before for solo missions, but he always had to follow rules. He'd never been completely on his own and free.

Max finally turned to him. "So how does it feel?" she asked.

A big smile settled on his face. "Good. Damn good."

And with that they headed toward Seattle, a fresh new start for everything.

* * *

A/N: You like? Love even? LOL! I had a great time writing this. Wasn't it funny when Alec acted so calm? REVIEW PLEASE! I'm dying for reviews. P.S. Ok, hands up, who liked my impeccable French? LOL I know how to speak French even though it's not in my backround andI didn't grow up in France. Ok, I'll stop before I get cocky. LOL

Thanks so much to –

kiwifruit03 – Your reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.

hphotshot – Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I will try to fit some clones like Sam and I'll try to put in Ralph, Bullet and all the others in too. Zack doesn't need to make an appearance. He's already there remember? He's one of the main characters. I read your story, it's great so far, keep up the great work!

shygirl1 – I know I can always count on you for reviewing my stories. Thanks so much, I really do appreciate it a lot.

Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Return and Friends

Disclaimer: Own it? I think not LOL

A/N: You guys still like this fic? Great! So review plz! LOL Sorry if I sound bossy it's just that I have a lot of fun reading your reviews.

* * *

"Hey stranger," a voice said.

Logan almost jumped out of his skin. He slowly turned around. "Max?" he croaked. "God, it can't be. H-how are you still alive? How did you escape?" He stood up to hug her. She hugged him back but before he could do anything else she pulled away.

"Oh, it was no big deal. When Renfro was pissed off at a certain I-wanna-save-the-world-wannabee, she blew the whole place up with us in it. But hey, we only had to run for our lives and duck bullets so no harm no foul right?" another voice said sarcastically.

Logan immediately knew who the voice belonged to. "Zack," he said dryly, not at all pleased that Max's "brother" was there too.

"Logan," he replied, just as dryly as he did.

Max looked between the two of them, noticing the tension so she changed the subject. "Uh, Logan, this is Alec. Alec, Logan."

Logan looked up at the other man in the room. "Hello."

Alec sized this Logan guy up quickly. Zack was right, this guy had the whole save-the-world look and complex. He had blue eyes, untamed blond hair, a light beard and glasses. He was wearing an exoskeleton and grinned inwardly when he noticed that Logan was observing him as well.

'Another good-looking guy in Max's life,' Logan thought. 'What am I talking about, I'm just as good-looking as he is.' (angelofdarkness78: coughnotcough LOL) He studied Alec. He had hazel-green eyes, dark blond hair, and a cocky smile. He turned to Max. "So, how do you guys know each other?"

Alec turned to Zack as if asking permission to play with Logan a little. Zack smiled a little and nodded slightly. Alec then turned back to Logan and before Max could get a word in he said, "Max and I were breeding partners."

Logan turned an unhealthy shade of purple. "What? You're kidding right?"

"Nope," he said, grinning.

"Nothing happened Logan," Max said, feeling a bad case of déja vue. "He's Ben's twin."

Logan scanned his memory for a Ben until he remembered. Now he paled. Alec had a Cheshire grin on his face that looked almost predatory. "Don't worry. I'm not psychotic. Yet." He laughed when he saw Logan's face. "Kidding. Ben was a product of the environment, it's not genetic. You can relax and breathe now."

Logan did as instructed. Then he watched with growing jealousy when Alec turned to Max.

"Hey Maxie. You got a place where I can stay? If you don't, that's fine, I'm sure I can find somewhere to go."

Logan's jealousy grew even more. 'Maxie? He calls her Maxie. I thought only her brothers and sisters call her that. I've only ever heard Zack call her that all the time. I don't even call her Maxie, why does he get to?'

"Well," she replied. "First I have to check in with my roommate, Original Cindy or O.C. for short, and if she doesn't mind both you and Zack can stay at my place. Still, it'll be sort of a tight fit to have 4 people in a small apartment." She looked at Logan. "Unless Logan doesn't mind one of you guys staying in his guest room."

Logan shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. Make yourself comfortable."

"I'll stay here," Alec said, figuring that if Zack stayed at Max's place they could spend more time together.

Logan nodded. "Ok, I'll get everything set up for you." He walked up to Max. "I missed you."

Zack and Alec were both a little uncomfortable watching this, Zack more angry than uncomfortable. He was surprised when Max, who looked like a deer trapped in headlights, stepped back away from Logan and a bit closer to himself. "You too," she said nervously.

Logan frowned at her behaviour, then realized this was probably something that she didn't want to do in front of Zack and Alec. "Can we talk alone, Max?"

Max darted her eyes around the room, afraid to meet his for some unknown reason. "Um, maybe later, I need to see O.C., and sort of get my job back and stuff."

"But," Logan started.

"Later," she interrupted him.

He conceded. "Alright." He changed the subject. "So, how are you still alive, Max?" To his horror, she turned around and smiled at Zack.

"Heart transplant. I was lucky. I had someone who took a point-blank to the head for me," she said, still smiling at him. Zack smiled back at her.

Logan tried hard not to throw up. "You gave her your heart?" he asked.

Zack nodded. "Of course I did. Wouldn't you do the same thing in my place?" he asked, putting Logan on the spot. Max watched Logan for his answer.

"How could you ask such a thing?" he stammered. "Of course I would." He regained his composure. "If she has your heart, how come you're still alive?"

Zack laughed a little cruelly. "Trying to get rid of me so quick, Logan? If you have to know, Manticore brought me back."

Alec sensed that things were getting a bit out of control so he quickly diverted the attention to himself, getting a grateful smile from Max.

"Are any of you guys hungry?" he asked.

'Figures,' Max thought. 'It doesn't matter what age they are, men always have food on their minds.'

"Yeah," Zack said.

"Me too," Max added. "We could pick something at work. That's probably where O.C. is now."

"Ok," Alec said. "Nice meeting you Logan."

"You too," he replied. "Stop by later Max, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, I'll try," she said, and walked out the door.

'Why's Max acting so weird around Logan?' Zack thought. 'Oh well, as long as they're not sucking face.' He shuddered. 'Ok, bad visual. Well, I have seen them do that on the night we went to rescue Tinga." He saddened. 'That should have been me and Max.'

"Zack, you coming?" he heard her voice float down the hall.

"Yeah, hold on," and he left to join her and Alec.

* * *

"You get your filthy paws off that locker or I'll put the smack down on your ass, you know what I'm saying?" O.C said.

The new messenger looked at her. "The boss said that I had to find a locker and this one's free."

"No it ain't, so you better listen to that sista over there or I will lay a world of hurt on your ass," a voice said.

O.C. froze. "Oh god. It can't be." She turned around and found herself face to face with Max.

"How ya doing boo?" Max said, grinning profusely. She looked at her locker. "Nice to know you've been guarding my property."

O.C. launched herself on Max. "Damn boo, don't you ever do that dying thing ever again or O.C.'ll hunt you down and kill you herself."

Max laughed. "I missed you too boo." The messenger sighed and walked away to find another locker.

O.C. stepped back with tears in her eyes. "Now look, you got a sista blubbering." They both laughed again. O.C. finally noticed there were people with her. "Who are these two fine honeys? Damn, they're so hot I might just switch teams."

"Switch teams?" Alec asked, confused. Then realization dawned on him and he said, "Oh, I get it. You bat for your own team."

"Yup. O.C.'s a big, fat, ol' lesbo," she said.

Alec chuckled. "Hardly big, fat and old."

O.C. looked at Max for introductions.

"O.C., this is Alec, he's Ben's twin. The other blonde over there is my br – Zack."

Alec noticed how Max refrained from calling Zack her brother. 'Maybe she's finally realizing that he's not and that they just grew up together.'

"So I finally get to meet Mr. Soldierboy," O.C. said.

"Soldierboy?" Alec asked. Then he said, low enough so that only Max and Zack could hear, "She knows about us?"

O.C. didn't hear what he said but guessed what was on his mind. "Don't worry, I know all about you revved up hotties. O.C. would never betray her friend and knows when to keep her mouth shut," she said.

Alec nodded. 'She seems nice. Too bad she's interested in the other type.'

"Max!" Sketchy yelled. He ran over. "You're alive! This is a joyous occasion." He hugged her. "You scared me to death."

Normal walked over. "What's with all this commotion? These packages need delivering, so bip bip!" He spotted Max. "Well, look who's decided to show her face. You know, faking your death is a new low, even for you."

"I did not fake my death. I had a medical emergency. Is it my fault people exaggerate?" Max responded.

"A medical emergency?" Normal said. "Right, just like when your aunt died a few times, you were selected to participate in multiple contests, and when you were detained by the sector police for practicing witchcraft. Uh huh."

Both Alec and Zack raised their eyebrows at the last one.

"It's true," Max insisted.

"Sure," Normal said. "I'll believe that when-"

Max sighed and lifted up her shirt, giving them all an eyeful.

Zack's eyes widened, Alec stood in shock, and Sketchy slapped O.C.'s hand away when she covered his eyes.

Max pulled her shirt back down and Normal scratched the back of his neck. "That's a nice big, um, scar you got there."

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while you can 'cause it's fading fast," she replied.

Normal stopped grilling on Max and turned to Zack. "And you, I thought you were different but you turned out to be a lazy goose egg just like everyone else."

"I'm sorry Sir," Zack said, putting on his best good boy voice. "There was an emergency back home and I had to leave immediately. Give me another chance, you can put me on probation if you like."

Normal studied him. "Alright, but you better not screw up."

Alec spoke up. "Sir, can I get a job too? I'm a good worker and won't let you down."

"Fine, fine," Normal said impatiently. "I'll have your sector passes tomorrow, get a bike and don't turn out like the rest of these reprobates." He turned and walked away.

"Any of you want to ditch these packages and go have lunch?" Max asked. She was met with a bunch of cheers and they all left to go eat, packages forgotten.

* * *

A/N: How was that? You like? REVIEW PLEASE! I crave it. It's the highlight of my day. LOL Ok, I'll stop before you think I'm a nut with no life.

Thanks so much to –

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for always reviewing. For the whole eye shadow thing, I don't think she looked evil, just dumpy. LOL

shygirl1 – I can't thank you enough for reviewing my story. I would like to borrow Sasha for later on, but I feel kinda guilty using all your characters. But if you're REALLY sure that you don't mind, I would like to use Sasha for later. Thanks:)

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks for your review. I agree. That is a very Alec thing to do. LOL

REVIEW GUYZ! Thanks!


	11. Mixed Emotions and Seizing Away

Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be a third season, Max and Zack would be together, and Logan would be a nerd. (No offense to Logan lovers)

A/N: Thanks for reviewing this guys. Keep on doing it! LOL By the way, there is no virus between Max and Logan.

* * *

Max walked up silently behind Logan and said, "Hey."

Logan jumped up and turned around. "Max!" He stood up to kiss her. "I've missed you so much it hurt." Max allowed his lips to brush hers but stepped back before he could do anything else.

"Max?" he asked, confused.

"Let's just take it slow, Logan. We were only starting to have something before the raid and I don't want to rush into things," she said.

Inside, Logan was frustrated. 'Why doesn't she want to pick things up a bit?' he asked himself. 'No, we'll do this the way she wants to. I'm not going to lose her like I did with Valerie.'

"Alright," he said. "No, my bad, you're completely right. It's just that I missed you so much Max, I almost didn't get through those months without you."

"Yeah." 'Why am I acting this way?' Max thought. 'This is all I've wanted for who knows how long, but now I'm not so sure. All I want to do is get out of here. What's the matter with me? Why don't I feel the same way anymore? Maybe it's just shock from finally getting what I've always wanted. 'Cause this is what I want, right?'

"Uh, look," she said. "I've got some things to do, but I'll swing by tomorrow."

"But I thought we could spend some time together!" Logan said, incredulous. "You just got back Max, don't you want to continue what we had this very moment?"

Max was starting to get uncomfortable. 'What the hell's the matter with me?' "Yeah, I just… I'm really sorry, I just have to settle into my old life again. I'll see you tomorrow, promise."

"But Max," Logan started, but then he realized she was already gone.

* * *

Max walked down the street to her apartment, not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone.

She looked up into the angry man's face. "Watch where you're going, bitch!" he said.

Before she could respond, someone appeared behind her.

"Apologize, now," a commanding voice said. She recognized it to be Zack's.

"Are you kidding me?" the man said. "She bumped into me!"

Zack strode forward and grabbed the man around his neck. "Now!" he said.

The man became frightened. "S-sorry," he sputtered. Zack let go and shoved him back. "Don't ever talk to her that way again, you hear me?" he said.

The man nodded and ran off.

Zack finally turned to her. "Y'okay Maxie?" he asked, concerned.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Going to your apartment," he answered.

She nodded and they continued walking. "How long are you going to stay?" she asked. She tried hard to keep the sadness out of her voice but failed. "You're not going to start doing the rounds soon, are you?"

Zack smiled, hearing the sadness in her voice. 'She wants me to stay,' he thought. 'Funny, I think I've smiled more lately than in my whole life. It's probably because of Max. Damn, that girl gets my defenses down with a simple smile.'

"Don't worry, I'm going to be around for a while," he told her. "I checked in with the contact number, everyone's fine."

She pouted. "You know, you still didn't give me the number. That's totally unfair, considering I never get invited to the X5 parties."

She looked so cute standing there, hand on her hip, he couldn't help laughing. "I'll give it to you later," he promised. "Feel better?"

She turned her pout into a beautiful smile. "A lil bit. Come on, race you upstairs!" And with that she ran off.

"Hey! Cheater!" he yelled and took off after her. He chased her up the stairs and right when she got the door to her apartment open he jumped on her, causing her to stumble and both of them fell to the round, laughing. When they calmed down, they both realized what a compromising position they were in. Zack was lying down on top of Max, his weight pinning her down so that she couldn't move. Their eyes met, and neither made a move to get up. Zack was completely lost in her chocolate orbs and Max was just looking at him, her eyes floating over all of his perfect features. They stayed there, until Zack moved his face closer to hers, an inch away from kissing her. Max held her breath, waiting, when a gasp brought them out from their own little world and Zack rolled off her.

Logan and Cindy were standing in the doorway, mouths open wide, although Logan's was more from shock and horror while Cindy's was surprised and pleased.

"I think we'll come back later, seeing as you two are busy," Cindy said.

Max blushed and opened her mouth to explain things but Zack beat her to it.

"We were racing each other up the stairs and she tripped causing me to fall too," he said nonchalantly, trying to make it sound like it happened all the time.

"Riiight." Cindy dragged the word out. "Sure, whatever you want to tell yourself. Original Cindy's just going to be in her room." She left and closed the door leaving Logan still standing there.

Max got up and smiled weakly at Logan. "Uh hey, what are you doing here? I thought I said I was going to visit tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you were in such a rush to get out that you forgot your jacket," he said. 'What were they doing?' he asked himself. 'I know Zack is in love with Max, but what about her? Does she love him back? No, I'm being stupid. Max is in love with me,' he thought confidently. 'She could never think of that asshole as anything more than a brother. Besides, he could never compare to me,' he assured himself, arrogantly.

Max blushed again. 'Damn, I'm doing that way too many times.' "Right, thanks for bringing it over." She reached out for her leather jacket and flung it on a chair. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, then started pushing him towards the door.

"Max?" Logan asked quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of things to do," she replied hurriedly. "See you tomorrow, bye!" She finally got him out the door and locked it in his face. With that done she breathed a sigh of relief. 'What the hell did I do that for?' She shook her head. 'Why am I acting this way?' She pushed all her thoughts of Logan to the back of her mind and turned around to face Zack, whose eyebrows were raised at her behaviour towards Logan.

"I just didn't want to talk to him right now, aiight?" she said, irritably.

"I didn't say anything," Zack said.

"No, but you were thinking it," she snapped. When she saw his hurt look she softened and walked up to him. She laid a hand on his arm. "God Zack, I'm sorry. Logan's just got me really stressed. He's pushing me into being with him, and I…" she trailed off.

Zack was now genuinely interested in what she was going to say. "You what?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just… I don't know if I even want to be with him anymore."

She felt a little uncomfortable having this conversation with Zack but it felt good to get it out.

'She's not sure if she wants to be with him?' Zack thought excitedly. He tried to diminish the little flame of hope that was growing inside him. "Why?" he prodded.

She looked away. "You know what? Never mind. Just forget about it. It's just a little spat. It's fine." She walked over to the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Zack moved to sit beside her. "Sure."

Max popped in a movie and surprised him when she snuggled up to his side. He put an arm around her and they watched the movie in comfortable silence.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Original Cindy came out from her room to use the bathroom and to get a snack. She stopped short when she saw two figures sleeping on the couch. It was Max and Zack. The movie was long over, and Max was sleeping with her head on Zack's chest, his arm pulling her to him. She grinned. She hardly ever saw Max sleep but she saw it now. "Damn, this is a Kodak moment. I was I had a camera," she muttered, then got what she wanted and returned to her bedroom.

* * *

About an hour later, Zack woke up to the sound of whimpering. He looked down and saw Max seizing and obviously having a nightmare. He gently prodded her, urging her to wake up. 'She needs Tryptophan,' he thought. "Cindy?" he called. He stood up to look for the Tryptophan and found it in a cupboard. Then he found a note on the counter.

I went out to see my lickety boo.

See you two later.

O.C.

P.S. Take care of my boo

He returned to the couch and picked Max up, putting her in her bed. She was shaking more violently now, and he could make out a few words.

"No! Don't hurt me please!" she screamed. "Leave me alone! Zack! Zack, help me!"

It hurt to see her like this. But he had felt a sense of love wash through him when she called his name. 'She wants me,' he thought. 'She needs my help, called out for me, not Logan.' He banished his thoughts for a moment. "Come on, Maxie, wake up, it's just a dream." He nudged her, trying desperately to wake her up so she could swallow the pills. Her seizure was starting to get out of hand.

"No. Ben, please don't hate me," she whispered. "I didn't know what to do, Ben, don't hate me." There were tears streaming down her face now.

"Eva! Don't! Come back!" she yelled. "Tinga…" she started moaning now. "I broke my promise to Case and Charlie. I know. Don't hate me please!"

Zack understood what she was dreaming. It was about their dead siblings.

"Don't take Jack away! No!" she was jerking so hard Zack had a hard time holding her down.

"Maxie!" He put his lips close to her ear, hoping she could hear him. "Maxie, it's only a dream, wake up. Wake up, please."

"Brin. Brinny, I know I promised to get you out." Her face was wet, both from sweat and tears. "Zack," she whispered. "Don't leave me, please." In her mind she saw a bullet erupt from a gun. _"X5-599, I have a heart for you."_

"NOO!" she screamed and shot up in bed. Her eyes were unfocused, and for a second she didn't know where she was until a soothing voice brought her back to reality. She was in her room, Zack was with her, she was seizing. He gave her a few pills and she started to calm down, her seizure lessening. She looked at him, silently asking a question. He slipped under the covers with him and pulled her close. "It's okay, Maxie, they won't hurt you," he whispered. "I won't let them." With that she fell asleep again, knowing that no one could ever hurt her while he held her.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this chapter was too good. It happened sort of quickly. Do you guys want Max and Zack to get together soon or wait a little while longer? I vote for the latter 'cause I have an idea on how to get them together and it might take some time but let me know what you think. Was this chapter too sappy, predictable, what? Give me some feedback plz. Oh and REVIEW! LOL The new magic word. Alec is going to be a stronger character next chappie on.

Thanks sooo much to –

kiwiruit03 – Thanks for reviewing. I'm trying to think of more Logan disses. Tell me if you have any.

shygirl1 – Thanks sooo much for always reviewing. Thanks for letting me use Sasha. Making Logan nervous is the highlight of my writing time. Unfortunately, i'm not getting my homework done 'cause I'm always writing. Oh well. LOL

hphotshot – Thanks for reviewing. By the way, love how your story is turning out.

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks for reviewing. I don't think your mind is a scary place, 'cause that was the exact picture I was trying to create. LOL I can just see Zack and Alec how you described. With the whole Max flashing Normal thing, I agree with you, although I never would have believed Max kissed Normal in "Meow" ifI hadn't seen it. Nasty! LOL


	12. Confusion and 'Decorating'

Disclaimer: If I owned it do you think I'd be writing this?

A/N: REVIEW! LOL

* * *

Zack woke up a few hours later, and by the clock he found out it was 3am. He felt a light breath on his neck and looked down. He smiled when he saw Max curled up beside him, face snuggled into his neck. He studied her for a moment. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought. 'I wish I could wake up every time like this.' He watched her chest rise and fall steadily, no traces of the seizure left. 'She looks like an angel,' he thought. Slowly and tentatively, praying to the Blue Lady and everything holy that she wouldn't wake up, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her bee-stung lips. 'They're so soft and luscious,' he thought. He only wished she was kissing him back.

Max stirred from her sleep, her head killing so much she felt like it was going to explode. "Uhhh," she moaned. She finally opened her eyes and saw Zack propped up on his elbow, smiling at her. She smiled back, for some reason unable to stop herself. 'He has such a beautiful smile, he should do it more often,' she thought. She shook her head to wake up a little more, but only succeeded in making it hurt even more.

"How do you feel?" Zack asked.

"Like I was run over by a Mack truck," she replied groggily. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"'Bout 5 hours or so," he told her. "It's good for you, you'll have more energy." He stopped to think. "Actually, that would probably be a bad thing because if you're high on energy then that means you're going to be hyper which means you're going to drive me nuts which means… hey!"

His voice came out muffled because Max had taken a pillow and covered his mouth. "You know, for the strong, silent type, you talk waaaayyyy too much," she said grinning.

A muffled "Oh yeah?" was all she got before she found herself lying on the bed laughing hysterically.

"If I remember correctly, someone has a ticklish spot right… here," he said, and continued to tickle her.

She shrieked with childish delight but stopped when she heard the door open and Zack stopped tickling her.

"Damn, it's 3am and you two still aren't done your kinky games," Original Cindy said, peeking her head through the door. "Do I need to give you guys a time out?"

Max looked away and felt her cheeks grow hot and even Zack had a slight red tint on his cheeks.

O.C. laughed. "Aiight, aiight, I can take a hint. Just keep your naughty stuff down, k?"

"O.C.! We were just-" Max started.

"Just playing around. Yeah, yeah I got it, please don't start that whole 'we're not like that' thing again. It's giving this girl a headache," O.C. said then left the room.

After that, Max couldn't look at Zack without blushing so she found it easier to stare at a hole in the wall.

"Uhh, I'll just go watch T.V. or something," Zack said.

She finally got over the last incident and looked at him. "Nah, that'll be boring." A smile tugged at her lips. "If I remember correctly, you owe me a race.

Zack raised his eyebrows. "You think you can take me on?"

She grinned mischievously and put her lips close to his ear. "Don't underestimate your opponent, soldier. You just might be surprised." And with that, she picked up some clothes to change into and sauntered into the bathroom, leaving Zack with a shocked look on his face and his mouth hanging open.

* * *

"How 'bout this," Max said, once they were outside and sitting on their bikes. "We go up Maple Street, pass the docks, through sector 5, around the Space Needle, then we get back here any way we want."

"Sounds good," Zack said.

"Three," Max said, and they started their engines.

"Two," Zack said, and they adjusted themselves on their bikes.

"One," Max said, and they prepared to take off.

"Go!" they both shouted and they were off.

When they reached the Space Needle, they were dead even. Sometimes Max pulled ahead, sometimes Zack, but after they rounded it they went off in separate directions. Zack went straight on the road they were on but Max forked a left.

'What is she doing,' Zack thought. 'That way takes longer.

Unbeknownst to Zack, Max knew a short cut. She went down the street she was on, loving the wind running through her hair. She zoomed up and off a ramp and when she touched ground, she ended up being a bit ahead of Zack.

'What the hell?' Zack thought, as he saw Max fly out of nowhere and end up ahead of him. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he urged his bike to go faster. Try as he may, he couldn't catch up to her; she had too much of a head start.

When he finally reached the finish line, he found her sitting cockily on her bike. "Get lost?" she asked innocently.

He smirked and walked his bike up to her. He leaned in close. "No, but someone happened to fly in."

"Like I said soldier, some things may surprise you." She was silent a moment. Then her eyes lit up and he knew immediately that she was up to something.

"What is it Maxie?" he asked uneasily.

Her eyes held a playful edge to them, and Playful Max meant Trouble Max.

"Want to… um… decorate Logan's apartment?" she asked.

"What do you mean by decorate?" he said.

"Oh, nothing really, just put streamers everywhere, or toilet paper, whatever works."

Zack's look was priceless. "Max, you're kidding me. This is Logan's apartment. You want to trash it?"

Max looked affronted. "Of course not." 'Why the hell do I want to do this?' she thought. 'He's my boyfriend for God's sakes, and I want to trash his apartment. But Zack…' Max didn't know what she felt for Zack. Or maybe she did know but didn't want to admit it. 'He's so tender sometimes. And the way he looks at me… could he feel the same way? But Logan, don't I love Logan? He's so annoying sometimes and he treats Zack like shit. His EO work always comes first too, where with Zack it's his family. Zack though, sure he's annoying as hell and an asshole sometimes but he's always given me unconditional love. Could that love be more?'

While Max was spaced out, Zack was trying to bring her back down to earth. "Max? Maxie? Hello? Anybody home?" he asked, finally snapping his fingers and she broke out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said. 'Oh what the hell, it'll only be a joke, what harm can it do?' "Let's go."

"You actually want to do this?" Zack asked, surprised.

"Yup," she answered. "It'll be fun. Logan'll understand that it's only a joke. Let's get the stuff."

Zack finally grinned. "Let's do this."

* * *

After 'shopping' at an art store close by, Max and Zack slipped into Logan's penthouse via windows. They disarmed the security cameras and almost had a heart attack when someone snuck up on them.

"What are you guys doing," Alec whispered.

"Having fun," Max replied. "We're going to 'decorate' Logan's apartment. "You in?"

"Hell ya," he said. He took a few tubes of paint (washable of course) and started squirting everywhere. He made sure to get some on Logan's computer. Zack then started throwing toilet paper everywhere, and Max stuck streamers to Logan's wheelchair that he now rarely used. The 'decorating' went on for about 3 hours, then they hooked the cameras back up and hid a video camera of their own to tape his reaction. Then they all hid in Alec's room and waited for the fun to really start.

Half an hour later Logan walked out of his bedroom, yawned, and started to make coffee, oblivious to the mess.

"Logan definitely isn't a morning person," Alec said.

"Either that or he's blind," Zack said, barely able to stifle a chuckle.

"Be nice," Max scolded.

Zack looked at her unbelieving. "Be nice? This was your idea!"

She grinned. "I know."

They suddenly heard a scream and all their attention was focused on the living room.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. He rushed over to his car keys. "God, poor Bessie's keys are ruined!" He screamed again. "No! My computer!" He turned around. "Who did this?" he yelled, outraged.

"That would be our cue to go," Max said, and both she and Zack left through the window in Alec's room. Alec laid down on his bed and pretended to sleep.

Logan burst into his room. "Alec, did you…? Oh, I'm sorry, you're still asleep. Someone broke in last night and trashed the place!"

"Really? Whoa Logan, that's horrible! Who would do such a thing?" Alec asked, trying to keep his voice straight.

"That's what I was trying to figure out! Who could be so childish to do this?" 'Maybe Max or Zack,' he thought. 'No, Max wouldn't do that, she loves me and Zack isn't that childish.'

He sighed. He opened his mouth to continue his rant but Alec blurred out of the room and discretely took the camera, hiding it behind his back. "Sorry Logan, I gotta go. First day at work, you know."

"Right sorry. Bye."

"Bye," Alec said, and he rushed out the door.

* * *

At Jam Pony, Max, Zack and Alec were laughing hysterically, watching the tape on the T.V. set. Alec kept rewinding the part where Logan screamed. The rest of the messengers were sitting about, watching the tape as good entertainment when…

In walked Logan.

With his mouth open wide. He looked accusatorily at the three culprits. "Um, hi?" Max tried.

* * *

"How could you do this to me, Max?" Logan yelled, trying to keep his temper under control. He softened as another thought occurred to him. "Zack and Alec forced you into it, didn't they?" He turned to them. "Didn't you?"

Max stood up wearily, after listening to Logan rant and rave and scold them like children. "Look, Logan, we're incredibly sorry. It was just a joke. We never did it to hurt you. It was all my fault. We really are sorry Logan, we know we acted stupidly." Inside, Max felt ashamed but also angry at what he was saying. 'Wait, angry? I love him don't I? Oh God, I'm going insane.'

Logan nodded, realizing that this was the best thing he would get out of them. "Ok. Just don't do it again." He leaned forward and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her. Zack felt repulsed and wanted to rip him off her but Max beat him to it. For some reason, she didn't know why, but she pushed him off her.

"Wha?" Logan sputtered. "Max?"

"I-I'm sorry," was all she got out before she ran off.

Zack glared at him. "Now look at what you've done." With that he left to go after her, and all the other messengers went off, leavingLogan alone.

* * *

"Maxie?" Zack said. He had known she would go to the Space Needle.

"Everything's changed, Zack," she said. "I don't know if I even love Logan anymore, he's changed or maybe I've changed, I don't know. I'm so confused."

"What's there to be confused about?" he asked. "Do you or don't you love him?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just wish everything would go away, if only for a moment."

She leaned against him. "I don't know anything anymore."

He kissed the top of her head. "You'll find out when you do. Until then, just go with the flow."

'Maybe there is hope for me and Max after all,' he thought.

* * *

A/N: I think that chapter was a little cheesy after a while. I don't know. Tell me what you think. I just had to do that random 'Let's mess up Logan's place' because I wanted to diss him. Tell me if that was funny or just plain stupid. (Truth Plz LOL) I have a feeling my chapters aren't as good as they used to be, because I have to write them secretly, but the next ones will be a lot better, promise. It's just that I'm writing this in secret. (My parents don't even know I'm doing this. They think it's homework.) And I'm falling behind on my hmwk 'cause I'm doing this. Oh well, it's fun. LOL REVIEW since I'm doing this for you guys. Give me some feedback and ideas. Hope this chappie didn't suck. Love ya guys!

Thanks so much to –

baby26 – Thanks for ur review. Don't worry, I have a lot of homework too. :)

Iridescent Twilight – I'll get them together in the next few chapters. I'm just working on not making my chapters suck. LOL Oh well, this is still only my first fic.

X52-599 – Thanks for ur review. Thanks also for ur idea, I might add that in, but I'm not sure if it's in this fic or another one.

shygirl1 – Thanks so much for reviewing all the time. Are my chapters starting to suck? (Truth Please) LOL Thanks for reviewing again.

willow98002 – Don't worry. They'll get together in a few chapters. Logan's becoming a loser anyways.

REVIEW!


	13. Married?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nitwit!

A/N: Keep reviewing guys. Also read the prequel 'The Days Before'

* * *

Max and Zack were walking back to the apartment from the Space Needle when Max's pager went off again.

"You can't avoid Logan forever, Max," Zack said. 'What the hell am I doing,' he thought. 'Well, it's not like I want Max around him but she doesn't even know if she likes him and besides, if that damn pager goes off again I'm going to chuck it off the Space Needle.'

Max sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish things weren't so complicated."

They turned the corner that led to Logan's penthouse and Zack started climbing up the side of the building.

"I think Logan would appreciate it if we don't drop in on him literally," Max warned.

"Yeah well, Logan would also appreciate it if we didn't steal, didn't knock people out, weren't genetically engineered killing machines, and became saints," he replied as he continued climbing.

"Point taken," she said, and started up after him.

* * *

"Blowin' up my pager, it better be major," Max said as they stepped into the room. Logan, as usual, was sitting in front of his computer, and jumped a mile when he heard her voice. Zack rolled his eyes at Max's catch phrase, then thought, 'I'm surprised Logan's eyes are still intact and haven't glazed over from looking at the computer by now. He should at least be cross-eyed all the time or something.'

Logan turned around in his chair and cleared his throat. "I need you two to do me a favor."

"What kind?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"An Eyes Only mission. There's a man who has been trading bombs to many dangerous people for an enormous amount of money, and I need to find out where these bombs are and who has them. The police have long since stopped searching for him but if you guys could kidnap him and drop him on their doorstep, both Eyes Only and the police would greatly appreciate it."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Zack said. "Hold up. You want me to go on some bogus mission? No way."

"Yeah, sorry Logan, but I'm out too," Max said. "I just got my job back and if I go missing for the shortest amount of time, Normal's gonna fire my ass. Plus, I sort of like being alive. And with the whole Eyes Only thing, please stop referring to him in the third person. We all know it's you."

"But Max," Logan protested. "It's for a good cause. I really need you to do this. Please, for Eyes On – me." 'I don't want to send her on a mission with Zack of all people, but this needs to be done,' he thought. 'Eyes Only is an important asset to our society.'

"I don't know," she said.

"I'm not going," Zack declared.

"It's going to be real easy," Logan insisted. "You and Max are going to be staying at a hotel, disguised as a married couple." He had to force out the word 'married'. 'God, saying the word married with Max and Zack in a sentence will make me puke.' "Zakes Hunarid, which is the guy's name, will be at this hotel on vacation. All you have to do is find out which suite he's in, break in and get the info on where the bomb's are and follow him wherever he goes: I think he has a secret warehouse somewhere. Then you nab him and deliver him to police headquarters bound and gagged." 'I'm a genius,' he thought proudly.

Max looked at Zack warily. "I don't know. I'll do it if you come with me," she said.

Zack sighed. 'At least this way I'll get to spend time with her.' "Fine," he said. "But it better be as easy as you say it is. I don't want my ass shot off, thank you very much and I like walking."

Logan beamed. "Great, that's just great." He handed them a bunch of papers. "Marriage license, your names are Rosa and Jake Matthews, I already booked your hotel room, don't worry, two beds, and everything else is set. You leave tomorrow." Max took the papers.

"I'm so going to regret this," she muttered then walked out the door.

"You're telling me," Zack said and he left as well.

Logan stood in the middle of the room, confused. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Zack sat on the couch in the living room, bags packed, waiting for Max to finish getting ready. She finally stepped out wearing tight jean hip huggers and a black camisole top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with some loose strands framing her face. The sight took Zack's breath away. 'She looks gorgeous as usual,' he thought before he realized he was staring.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, we better get going. Plane leaves at noon."

"Miami. I gotta say, even though the mission sucks, at least we'll be having some sort of vacation," she said.

"Yeah. Your bags packed?"

"Uh huh. You got the gear?" she asked.

"Yup. We're set."

"Let's go," she said and they were about to walk out the door when Alec walked in.

"Hey guys. Oh right, you're going on that mission. You know, not fair leaving lil ol' me back here with disgruntled Normal while you guys tan in Miami," he said.

Max grinned. "Sucks to be you." With that she sashayed out the door.

Alec looked at Zack bewilderingly. "What's with her?" he asked.

"It's Max," Zack said. "You never know."

* * *

"I love this!" Max screamed as they drove toward the hotel in a flashy red Mercedes, the wind rippling through her hair. Zack was at the wheel and he looked over at her, grinning. 'This isn't too bad so far, at least Logan has good taste in cars.'

He saw the sign for the hotel and pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said as they walked to the registration desk.

The desk clerk looked up and smiled. She was about the same age as Max and Zack, and dressed very sluttish. Her nametag showed that she was Marina, and when she saw Zack she put on a hundred watt smile which made Max scowl. Max linked her arm through Zack's and smiled dangerously, surprising Zack.

"Me and my husband should be registered in the computer," she said.

The girl looked like her mom died. No, probably worse. "Oh. Names?"

"Rosa and Jake Matthews," she said.

After a moment of scrolling, Marina found their names. She looked even more disappointed. "You're honeymooners?"

Max's jaw dropped open. "What?"

"That's right," Zack said smoothly, trying to cover up.

The girl looked at them. "But it says here in your license that you were married for a few years. You guys are just starting your honeymoon now?"

Now Zack was at a loss of words and it was Max who covered up.

"Actually, it's our second honeymoon. Our jobs were weighing down on us lately and we figured we'd have some fun," she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively making the girl blush in embarrassment that she tried to make moves on Zack.

"Right," Marina said. She handed them their key card. "Well, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Max said. "Come on hubby." She smiled at Zack and gently tugged on is arm, his mouth still open from astonishment. Once they were out of earshot, Max shrugged innocently. "What? She was asking too many questions so I figured I'd make her shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go see the room."

The thing that was really surprising them was how easy it was to lie that they were honeymooners.

* * *

"Whoa, nice digs!" Max said, and blurred onto the bed, jumping up and down.

Zack couldn't help grinning at her childish delight. The room really was great. It was enormous, perfect in every way, except…

"Max, there's only one bed."

She looked around realizing he was right. "So much for Logan coming through," she muttered.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll take the couch."

"Oh, Zack, don't be stupid. This bed is big enough for both of us. We're adults, we can share. Besides, it's not like we haven't slept together before." She winced, realizing as soon as that came out of her mouth how that sounded. "I mean-"

"It's okay Max, I know what you mean." He checked his watch. "We better get changed. There's the whole formal party thing that will go on soon, we can find Hunarid then."

"Why do they have random parties?" Max wondered. "Oh right! I'm so stupid! Today's Valentine's day. No wonder."

"Today's Valentine's day. Never really noticed. Okay, let's get changed," Zack said.

Zack went into the bathroom to change while Max did it in the room. She put on her dress that she had bought the night before and fixed her hair. When she was done she called out to Zack. "Okay, I'm decent, you can come out now."

When Zack stepped through the door, everything except Max disappeared. She was wearing a flowing white spaghetti strap gown, with a long slit running up the side until her mid thigh. The dress hugged all her curves in the right places, and her hair was piled up into a messy bun on her head, with curled tendrils hanging here and there. 'She's a goddess,' he thought.

'Damn, he looks hot,' Max thought. She had never thought she would see the day where Zack was wearing a tux, but he looked – Damn, he looked fine. Neat but with his hair still a little messed up to portray the 'don't mess with me' bad boy look/'I'm in charge' look. She noticed he looked a little spaced out and unfocused. "Zack?" She walked up to him. "Zack, you there? Whaddaya think?" She twirled around.

He seemed unable to process anything for a while, but he realized she was talking to him and the words tumbled out of his mouth. "You look… gorgeous Maxie."

She flushed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She walked up to him, her dress swishing. She straightened his bow tie. "You look pretty handsome yourself. Come on, let's go." With a nod from Zack, they left.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I think it was okay. More Max/Zack goodness coming up soon. God, I'm such a hopeless, pathetic romantic. So people, come on and review. REVIEW PLEASE! Thnx LOL Hope you liked it! Max/Zack hooking up either next chapter or the one after that.

Thanks to:

kiwifruit03 – Thanks so much for your review. I love pranking Logan. LOL

willow98002 – When I was first typing the 'decorating' part, I wrote that Logan screeched like a girl but I changed it because Max has to have a least a teeny weeny bit of conflict of who she really wants. (I personally don't see the conflict. I mean Logan loser/nerd Zack hottie Thanks for reviewing!

Iridescent Twilight – LOL! Love your sense of humour. When I was first typing this, I made everything (paint) permanent, but then changed it to washable. Should I have kept it permanent and destructive? Let me know. When I'm done this fic I'll go back and correct stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – I can't thank you enough for always reviewing. But I'll do it again. LOL Thanks so much! Max and Zack are hooking up soon!

REVIEW PLZ! (electronic kisses)


	14. Party Time and Mistletoe Kisses

Disclaimer: Are you dumb? I didn't think so. Then you obviously know that Dark Angel doesn't belong to me

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE GUYS!

* * *

Max and Zack entered the lobby and the butler ushered them into the dining room. "The party's just starting," he said. 

Max took a deep breath and linked her arm through Zack's. "Well, here goes nothing," she said.

The door opened and they walked in. Everyone in the room immediately fell silent making Max and Zack uncomfortable. Everyone was just stunned at how perfect the couple looked. Perfect features and all, looking absolutely picturesque, they looked like Barbie and Ken. Every woman in the room envied to be Max and wished it was herself on Zack's arm and all the men wished themselves to be in Zack's shoes. Eventually everyone realized that they were making the couple feel awkward under their intense gazes so the chatter started up again and both Max and Zack breathed a sigh of relief.

Another butler scurried up to them and showed them to their table. They nodded their thanks and found themselves seated with a woman who looked to be in her sixties, wearing a lavender dress with a matching necklace and earrings. She was plump, but in a nice way. Next to her was a man, who also looked to be in his sixties but slightly older. He had graying hair and was in a navy blue suit. He had a charming smile and seemed easygoing.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Marie Evans and this is my husband Caldwell."

"Hi. My name is Rosa Matthews and this is my husband, Jake," Max replied.

"Charmed," Marie said and held out her hand. Max leant over and shook it.

"So, how has your stay been so far?" Marie asked.

"We've only just got here, but everything seems spectacular," Zack said.

"Yes, this is quite a beautiful hotel," Caldwell said. "Almost paradise."

Max smiled. "Yes. Have you been here long?"

"Oh no, we've only just got here like you did," Marie said. She opened her mouth to say something else but a man walked towards them and sat at their table.

"Hello. My name's Zakes Hunarid, but you can just call me Zay," he said, looking directly at Max. "And who would you be?"

"Uh, my name's Rosa. Rosa Matthews," Max said. 'This guy gives me the creeps,' she thought.

Zakes was also wearing a tux but had his hair slicked back with way too much gel, and had a toothy grin. Max supposed some women might find him attractive but he just freaked her out.

Zack, immediately not liking how the guy was looking at Max, draped an arm around her and said, "I'm Jake Matthews."

The man looked surprised. "You're married? I don't see a wedding ring."

"Ye-yeah," Max stuttered. She wracked her brains for a reason why she wasn't wearing her wedding band.

"You left it on the nightstand, remember honey?" Zack lied smoothly. "When you were taking a shower."

"Oh, right," Max said. She quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you do, Mr. Hunarid?"

"Oh please," he said, waving his hand. "Don't call me Mr. Hunarid. That's my father, it's makes me feel old. Please, call me Zay. I work in the commerce district."

"You trade stuff like food or actual chemically thingys?" Max asked, feigning ditziness.

"Oh, this and that. It's not important," he said. His cell phone rang. "If you'll excuse me." He nodded to the others at the table and walked off.

Zack cleared his throat. "Be right back, just need to use the men's." He stood up and discretely slipped the signal to Max that he was going to follow Zakes.

While Zack left, Max chatted with the two elderly people for a while. 'They're really nice,' she thought. 'Too bad most of the people in the world aren't like them.' She learned that Marie used to be a schoolteacher and was now retired and that Caldwell ran an industry his father left him. They were both very friendly and talkative people and as Max spoke with them she almost felt as though she were normal. Soon Zack returned just as a slow song came on. He held out his hand to Max. "Dance?" he offered.

She looked at the Evans. "You don't mind?" she asked.

"Oh, heavens no dearie, you two just go straight ahead and have fun. We'll watch you," Marie said.

Max smiled and took Zack's hand. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, inhaling her scent. Max rested her head on his broad chest and sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They swayed to the music, and neither said anything for a while. Marie and Caldwell watched the two young people dancing, and remembered their own dating days. They looked at each other and smiled. They remembered the young love. It was in the air that night.

The song finally ended and Max and Zack were reluctant to pull away. When they finally did Zack said, "Zakes was making a call to some person about trading a bomb for some money at this warehouse tomorrow. We can break into his suite tonight, find out the info on where the other bombs are, then follow him to the warehouse tomorrow."

Max rolled her eyes. "Bad guys and their warehouses. Could they be less conspicuous? (obvious) I mean seriously, is there some bad guy manual or how-to that states they have to do the dirty stuff in abandoned warehouses? And what's with all bad guys being Mr. Tall, Dark, and Greasy?"

Zack shrugged. "Got me. Let's head back to the table and say goodnight. We should head back to break into Hunarid's suite before he comes up."

Max looked around the room and found him in a corner with a pretty blonde. "Something tells me he won't be up for a while," she said wryly.

They walked over to the table finding the Evans already standing up to go to their room. They shook hands with each other and promised to get together the next morning for breakfast. Just as Max and Zack were walking through the door, Marie stopped them and pointed upwards. "Mistletoe," she said.

Max blushed. "But it isn't Christmas."

Marie shrugged. "So? Today's the day of love, might as well use the stuff. Come on, get kissing or we'll be here forever."

Max, still blushing, which was very unlike her, turned to Zack.

He raised his shoulders half-assedly. "Oh, what the hell." Then he leant forward and captured her lips in his. He put an arm around her neck to deepen the kiss and tangled his hand in her hair. He had only meant to give her a peck but he stayed much longer and parted her lips with his tongue. She granted him entry and kissed him back hungrily.

'I've wanted this for so long,' Zack thought.

'Finally,' Max thought. 'Wait, hold up, finally? What about Logan? Oh, screw Logan, I don't even love him.' She turned off her thoughts with ease because since Zack was kissing her she couldn't really think properly.

They remained lip-locked for a few moments more then finally pulled back to see both Marie and Caldwell both sporting humongous smiles on their faces.

"Now that's a kiss," Caldwell stated, which made everyone burst into laughter.

They went their separate ways and neither Max nor Zack could stop thinking about the kiss. There had been such fire and electricity when their lips met but neither of them said a word to the other and they kept on pretending like it didn't happen.

'Who am I kidding?' Max thought on the way up to their room. 'I love the guy, with his baby blue eyes and his blond hair, and his body… God, he has a nice body. Tomorrow. I'll tell him I love him tomorrow.' 'Chicken,' she thought again. She snuck a glance at Zack and found him watching her. Their eyes met and they looked away.

* * *

When they reached their room, they quickly changed into their black leather outfits and snuck out their window, scaling the building and finally climbing in Hunarid's window. They went over to his computer, still not saying anything, and found the information they wanted, quickly memorizing it. They shut it off when they heard footsteps and quickly left by the window again, as if they were never there.

* * *

Max finally walked out of the bathroom after her lengthy shower, her small white towel barely covering her. Zack couldn't help but watch her as she moved around. His eyes traveled up her body, lingering in certain places. 

Max felt his eyes on her, but let him watch her as much as he wanted to. She found her p.j.'s and went into the bathroom to change then came out again in short shorts and a tank top. Zack had already had his shower and sat on the bed, wearing only boxers. She let her eyes wander up his muscular torso then settle on his lips. 'I want him bad,' she thought. 'I don't know how I could have ever been with Logan. He's a whiny cyber journalist who wants to save the frickin' world for god's sakes.'

She walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. "Night Zack," she said.

"Night Maxie," he replied. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'_Where am I?' Zack thought. He looked around and saw that he was at Manticore. On some level, he knew it was a dream but it still scared him. "Anyone there?" he asked. He finally heard shots and whirled around. He saw Max standing in front of the 9 year old version of herself. He knew immediately what would happen. The clone's gun tilted up a bit. "No!" he found himself yelling. He ran towards Max but it was too late. The bullet found its mark and pierced her heart. She screamed in pain and it rang through the darkness._

"No!" Zack screamed. He shot up in bed and his scream woke Max. His eyes were unfocused and he saw Max staring worriedly at him.

"Zack, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked her over to find any cuts or blood. When he was satisfied that she was fine, he relaxed a little. Her scream of pain was still ringing in his ears. 'I didn't protect her,' he thought.

"Zack?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." He pulled her into a hug. "You're safe, that's what matters."

She hugged him back but then said, "Of course I'm safe, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's nothing,' he assured her. He thought back to all the times when he could've protected her but didn't. When she slipped through the ice on the night of the escape. His heart almost stopped when Jondy had first told him that Max didn't make it. Then he failed Max when he couldn't save her from killing Ben. Then when she saw Tinga dead and finally when she got shot in the heart. 'All those times I could've prevented her pain.'

Max saw the turmoil in his eyes and guessed what he was thinking. "There was nothing more you could ever do for me. I already owe you my life."

Zack was surprised that she knew what he was thinking, but then again no one knew him like she did. "You don't owe me anything," he said gently, tucking a strand of her hair behind her hair. Her breath caught and he dropped his hand. "We better get some rest," he said. Max nodded and wrapped her arm around him.

"They're only nightmares, don't worry," she said. Her bare stomach touched his skin and the hairs on her arms stood up. She ignored them and they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Max and Zack hooking up next chapter. Hope you guys are still liking this. Please keep reviewing this. I really love reading them and I want to do everything to make this story better. REVIEW! 

Thanks so much to –

hphotshot – LOL! Logan and Bling having an intimate moment, now that creates a wrong but hilariously funny mental picture. I might use your Max and Zack going into heat idea for another story that I'm going to do, but I gotta finish this one first. Thanks for reviewing!

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for your review. I just couldn't resist the honeymooners bit. I had it stuck in my head for a while.

Iridescent Twilight – LOL Once again, love your sense of humour. Probably because it's so much like mine. I also get the 'You're so cruel' comments but hey, it's in our nature right? LOL Go us! Thanks for your review!

willow98002 – Thanks for your review! I was thinking about having Max and Zack catch Logan in a pink tutu, whaddaya think? LOL

shygirl1 – Thanks for your review! I know, Zack in a tux. (sigh) My dream come true. LOL


	15. Realizations are Heating Things Up

Disclaimer: Reality check! I don't own this

A/N: Review people review! It would mean so much to me. There is a lot more older content in this chapter. Just a heads up. If you think I should change the rating, let me know. I'm not really sure how the rating system goes but I don't want anyone to be upset by what they read if they're a little sensitive. So tell me if I should change the rating or if it's okay for now.

* * *

Max and Zack sat at the breakfast table with the Evans the next morning.

"Pass the butter, will you dear?" Marie Evans asked.

"Sure," Max said and passed it.

"So what are you're plans today?" Caldwell asked them.

Max and Zack looked at each other.

"Oh, this and that," Zack replied evasively. "Maybe some sightseeing."

"That sounds nice," Marie said.

They continued to eat breakfast like this, just chatting quietly until Max saw Hunarid pass through the dining room to leave the hotel. She reached over and squeezed Zack's hand. "You know honey, with all the sightseeing we wanted to do, we better get a move on," she said, looking at him pointedly.

Zack immediately got was she was saying. "Right." He turned to the Evans. "Sorry, we have to go, but we hope to see you later."

Caldwell waved his hand at them. "Don't worry about it. You two have a nice time now."

They stood up and left the hotel, following Hunarid in their car. It was a little hard because their car was bright red and flashy which attracted a lot of attention, but luckily Hunarid or 'Zay' was on the phone so he wasn't paying attention. He turned off on a dirt road and stopped at a warehouse.

Zack parked the car at the turnoff for the dirtroad and he and Max ran in the bushes, keeping up easily with Hunarid's car because of their transgenic speed.

Hunarid flipped off his cell phone and walked towards the warehouse where a man greeted him. Max and Zack both turned their heads toward the men to hear better.

"Zay," the man said. "You got the explosives?"

"Yeah, I got them. Where's my money?" Zay said.

"Inside. Come. Let's talk about future business deals." The man motioned to Zay and they walked inside. Max and Zack followed discreetly. The men sat at a table and started to talk like they were old friends.

"How's Gina and the baby?" Zay asked.

"Oh, they're fine, thank you. Little Nicholas is about 3 months now. He's adorable."

"That's great. Look, I love talking to you Dave, but I really have things to do. We'll set up a date for the next drop-off but can I have my money? I'm kind of in a hurry," Zay said.

"Of course, of course. Just a moment. Let me get it." Dave got up and walked into another room.

"Now's our chance to grab him," Max said. "We know who he's been dealing with and where the warehouse is."

"Okay," Zack said. "Now!"

They both burst out of their hiding places and Zack ran to grab Zay.

"What the hell?" Zay said.

Just then a door opened. Dave walked in with a cruel smile on his face. "Well, lookie what we got here."

* * *

Before Max or Zack could react one of Dave's guards shot Max in the shoulder, causing her to fall back. She screamed in pain, not that she hadn't endured worse but because it had shocked her.

"Max!" Zack screamed. He ran towards her and held her protectively in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Why is it always in the damn shoulder?" Max muttered.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief. If she was sarcastic it wasn't too bad. On the other hand, she would probably be sarcastic on her deathbed. He checked her shoulder and sucked in a breath. The bullet was still in there.

The guards used this distraction as a chance to surround them.

Dave walked up to them. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked.

"Because some moron wanted you morons to be with the other morons in jail," Max said.

Zay blinked in confusion for a moment, then his smile reappeared. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make sure you don't go back to that moron with the information on our whereabouts."

Max rolled her eyes. "You are such a moron. How do you know we haven't already given up this location?" It was just a bluff but it was worth a shot. She held a hand to her head. "Ugh, that word is now giving me a headache."

"Oh well," Dave said. "Guess we'll just have to kill you then."

Zack snorted. "Good luck at that." The he and Max jumped up and started taking out everyone.

Max blurred to the right, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and aimed a high kick to one guard. She jumped up and the two guards running at her bumped into each other, knocking the other out. "Idiots," she said. She punched at another guard and did a triple flip in the air to doge the bullets he was firing, then landed and did a sweep under his legs finally rendering him unconscious after putting pressure on his neck.

Zack blurred to the left, knocking out Zay and Dave in one blow, then snapping the neck of a guard. Another one aimed a feeble punch at him but he caught it and threw one back. "This is pathetic," he muttered. He kicked a guard in the chest then karate chopped him in the neck. He turned around to see Max standing over an unconscious guard but she was unaware that another one was aiming a gun at her. Directly at her heart. Immediately Zack's dream came back to haunt him. The one where she was shot straight through the heart. He wouldn't let that happen again.

"No!" he screamed. He blurred over to Max and knocked her down just as the gun fired. Instead of finding its mark on Max it hit Zack in the stomach. He grit his teeth together and when they hit the floor he blacked out for a few moments. There was just Zack, Max and the guard. Everything was silent until Max saw that Zack wasn't moving. She screamed and touched his cheek. "No," she whispered. "No. Don't leave me. I need you." She looked up at the guard and he backed away when he saw the look of death in her eyes. She slowly stood up, Zack's blood mingling with her own from her shoulder, and slowly walked towards the guard. It was as if she was a jungle cat, stalking her prey. Her eyes were completely black. "You shouldn't have done that," she said, her voice low and dangerous. Then without warning she blurred forward and snapped his neck so quickly he didn't see it coming. A cruel smile formed on her lips, but as soon as it was there it was gone, and her eyes lost their darkness and became chocolaty brown again. She returned to Zack's side and started crying when she saw he wasn't moving.

"You can't leave me Zack," she wept. "I need you."

Somewhere in his brain, Zack heard this and he struggled to wake up.

"Please, don't leave me. I'll die if you do. Please, Zack…" She laid his head on her lap. "I never even got a chance. I never got a chance to tell you I loved you," she whispered.

At this Zack's eyes shot open. "Say what now?" he said croakily.

She started when he spoke and then looked trapped. 'What do I do now?' she thought. 'Oh, what the hell. I'll have to tell him eventually.'

"I love you," she said again. She stroked his hair tenderly. "I've always loved you."

The next four words were what made her heart whole and completed her world.

"I love you too," Zack said.

Then he pulled her down on top of him and crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

(angelofdarkness78: Should I leave this as a cliffhanger? Hmm, decisions, decisions. LOL I won't since I figure you'd kill me if I did. K, back to the story.)

The moment his lips touched hers Zack felt like he was in heaven. He barely felt the pain from his stomach. Her fingers caressed his barcode and he intertwined his fingers in her hair. He wrapped one of his arms around her and tasted her. Their tongues met and all he could think about was wanting more. He didn't want it to end. Especially since he had waited for this for years. His lips moved off hers for a moment and sucked on her neck until she brought his head up and kissed him again. He moaned into her mouth and they kept kissing until they were breathless and needed to come up for air. Both were breathing hard and Zack looked her in the eyes. "You meant it, didn't you?" he asked worriedly.

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" she said.

He smiled at her. "For so long, Maxie. I've wanted this for so long."

She kissed him. "Me too." She pulled up the hem of his sweater a little. "Let me see your shot."

He helped her roll it up. It wasn't as bad as she originally thought. "Let's get back to the hotel, fix our wounds up, and hopefully not run into the Evans."

"Sounds good," he replied and they painfully stood up, Max going tie everyone up and Zack to phone the police to come get Hunarid and the others. Then they left.

* * *

Logan was sitting at (wanna guess?) his computer, thinking about what Max and Zack were doing. Just then the phone rang so he walked over and picked it up. "Yup."

"Mr. Cale?" a voice said. "It's Chief Hernandez."

"Oh, hey Chief."

"I just wanted you to thank Eyes Only. We apprehended Hunarid and the people he's been dealing with at an abandoned warehouse half an hour ago. We've been looking for him for a long time and we finally got him. So tell Eyes Only thanks."

"Sure thing, Chief," Logan said. "Bye."

He put the phone back and thought to himself proudly. 'Eyes Only has yet again put an evil villain behind bars.' (coughMaxandZackdidtheworkcoughcough)

Logan thought for a moment. 'I haven't been to Miami recently. Maybe I'll go up and surprise Max.' So he booked a flight straight there.

* * *

When Max and Zack got back to the hotel they cleaned their wounds and ate so that they would heal faster. It was just then that Zack noticed a certain aroma. "What's that smell?" he asked.

Max, who had been fidgeting, said, "Oh shit."

He turned to her. "What?"

"I'm in heat."

Just then he noticed how much he wanted to jump her. Well, more than usual. "Maxie, not that I mind being with you, but if you get pregnant… We can't bring a kid into this shit, Manticore may be gone but there are others hunting us."

"I know." She bit her lip. "Don't worry. We'll just… sit this out."

That worked for all of one minute.

"Screw this," Zack said and he grabbed her and they tumbled onto the bed. In a matter of seconds all their clothes were off and they were kissing. He bit her deeply where her neck met her shoulder, drawing blood, making her draw in her breath but she relaxed when he sucked on it making the pain go away. He pulled back and looked at her. "Mine," he said.

"Yours," she responded and they made love.

* * *

Logan strolled happily into the lobby of the hotel where Max and Zack were staying. He went up to the front desk. "Hi, uh." He stole a look at the girl's nametag. "Marina. I'm visiting my friends, the Matthews. They're expecting me. Can you tell me what room they're in?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Marina said. "Room 207."

"Thanks," he said. 'Oh, I bet Max will be ecstatic to see me.' Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

Logan walked down the hall toward Max and Zack's room but froze when he heard a loud male groan that sounded like Zack. He quickened his pace when he heard a satisfied sigh and threw the door open when he found it was unlocked. He was so not prepared to see what he did.

Max and Zack lay in bed, kissing passionately, completely unaware of Logan in their room until he started yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

Max gasped and sat up, covering herself with the sheets. "Logan," she said.

"Max? How could you do this to me, to us?" he said.

"There is no us," she said tiredly. "We were over a long time ago."

"How can you say that?" he screamed. He stopped. "You're in heat, aren't you?" He looked at Zack. "You took advantage of her, you bastard!"

"Logan stop!" Max said. "He didn't take advantage of me, I wanted this. I. I love him, Logan." She finished in almost a whisper.

Logan shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Not to him, Logan Cale, Eyes Only, crusader to right the wrong. "You're lying. He took advantage of you, did something to you to make you forget that you love me."

Zack rolled his eyes but remained quiet. This was Max's battle to fight.

"He didn't do anything to me, Logan. I love him, I always have. We never would've worked out. I need to be with something who understands me, loves me."

"What are you talking about? I do love you!"

"No. Not really. At least not for who I am. You're always trying to change me Logan. Just little things. You hate it whenever I do something that a normal human wouldn't normally do. Plus, you're work always comes first. I never have and never will. We're from two different worlds. We have a different concept of what is important and what's not. To you, it's your work. To me, it's my family. To the people I love. Besides, I love Zack. I always have and nothing will ever change that. You changed my life, that I won't ever deny, but you changed it with your friendship. I do love you Logan, but not as a lover, as a friend. My best friend, like O.C. I hope that we can stay friends, I really do. But this is where my heart belongs and I hope you can respect that."

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you Max, nothing will change that. Tell Alec he's not welcome to stay at my place anymore. But when Zack finally gets tired of you and leaves you, you know that I'm always there.

At this, Zack exploded. "Leave her? You honestly believe that bullshit, Logan? You know how much I love Max. I would never leave her. I died for her and I would do it a million times over!"

Max put a hand on his arm to calm him. "If you can't accept it, then leave. I can't believe you but whatever. Forget about Alec, we'll find a place for him to stay. Unlike you, we take care of our own."

Logan picked up a vase and threw it at a wall, making Max wince as it smashed to pieces.

"Get out," Zack said dangerously.

Logan glared at him and stomped off, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: How do you like that? Please tell me if I should change it to rated R. I honestly don't think it was that bad though. It wasn't too nasty. I think it's still in the pg-13 category. But anyways, tell me your thoughts if I should change it. K, REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks to –

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks for ur review! Way ahead of you! Guess creepy minds do think alike. LOL I was planning on killing Logan from the start.

willow98002 – Sure. Padded push up bra is great but I'm going to have to change it a bit. How 'bout Alec finds a picture of Logan in a tutu and a padded push up bra? I wanted to make them walk in on him but now it would screw up the story. Thanks for your review!

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for your review!

babyb26 – Thanks for your review! Still can't log in huh? Bummer.

shygirl1 – Thanks for your review!

REVIEW and tell me if I should change the rating.

I know White hasn't made an appearance yet but I was just focusing on Max and Zack.


	16. Enter White Logan out

Disclaimer: Don't own them, k?

A/N: Come on guys, review! Plz!

* * *

After Logan left, Max burst into tears. Zack pulled her into his arms, muttering comforting words in her ear. Max's heat was almost over now, usually it stayed longer but that was because she was with humans. With Zack, she was satisfied quickly so it was almost over.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," she moaned. "I didn't want to lose one of my closest friends. But he just doesn't understand that I don't want to be with him like that. I just want us to be friends. But now it seems like even that can't happen."

"I know, Max," Zack said. "I don't like the guy myself, but he was important to you and probably still is. Give him some time, maybe he'll come around about us. He was just shocked, he might get over it. He's probably really angry too, and confused. I know how he feels, it was just like I felt when I saw the two of you together."

She turned around in his arms. "I'm sorry. For hurting you. I didn't mean to."

"Shh," he said. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "It's okay. That's in the past, Maxie, what's important is that we're together now."

She nodded. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll come around."

A wicked grin formed on Zack's lips. "You're heat's still not over. In the mean time…"

Max matched his grin. "Come here, tiger."

* * *

Somewhere in the woods near Manticore, a bunch of soldiers walked towards the rendezvous point.

"Come on," one said. "We're almost there. Only about 6 more klicks."

"Are you sure we should go?" asked another.

"Of course we should go," the first one said. "You saw the signal to regroup."

"Yeah, but they were shooting at us. What if it's a trap?"

"Look, the base was probably under attack. So we took some friendly fire. That's all. Let's go."

The other Xs looked at each other and shrugged, then followed their leader.

"There it is," an X6 said.

They all walked to the bridge where soldiers were waiting.

"X6-323, reporting Sir!" the leader said.

A man, wearing a leather coat, nodded at the regular soldiers. They took aim at the transgenics, who were becoming uneasy.

They fired.

And all that was left was silence.

* * *

"Ooh," Max moaned as pain surged up her leg. She was trying to regain the use of her legs, and the job was rather painful. "Who knew heat with an X5 made you so sore," she muttered. She let a small smile cross her face when she looked at her sleeping mate. He looked so adorable, all the hardness in his face melted away when he slept. He reminded her of a little boy. She also had to stifle a chuckle when she saw the nail marks on his chest and back. She certainly gave him a run for his money. Two X5s in heat were something she wished on no one to handle unless they wanted to commit suicide.

Max made her way into the bathroom, trying to ignore the throbbing she felt everywhere. She turned on the shower and stepped in, letting it soothe her aching body. "Blessed hot water," she said. She washed herself and her hair, then smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm thinking we sneak out of the hotel unless you want to think up excuses about why the room looks like a tornado hit and half of the things in it are broken," he muttered, then kissed her neck.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "We better call Alec first though to let him know that he's going to be kicked out and we should also leave a note for the Evans. They're nice people and it would be mean to disappear without a goodbye."

"Okay." Zack turned her around and kissed her. "I should also check the contact number to see how everyone is doing."

"You're not going to leave to do the rounds yet, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not unless I have to. Besides, I don't want to leave you. If I do have to do the rounds, I'll take you with me."

She looked surprised. "You will? But that could compromise everyone."

"I think it's high time everybody saw each other again," he said. "And I also don't like the idea of leaving you by yourself with an angry Logan."

"Alec's there," she reasoned.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment. "I guess you're right. We'll see."

They finished up and stepped out of the shower. Max left a note for the Evans, a little money to pay for the damaged things although the room was practically destroyed and packed their things while Zack made the phone calls. Then they climbed out the window and were off.

* * *

"Fenos'tol," the man said into his cell phone.

"Fenos'tol, Brother White. It's good to hear from you again. How is the transgenic situation?" the person on the other line said.

"Very well. We have gotten rid of many of the filthy scum. They're stupid enough to actually show up at the rendezvous point."

There is laughter on the other line. "The only good those animals are are dead. Good work, Brother White, I hope to be hearing from you soon. Take care."

"You too," White said. He hung up and walked into his tent. He found his assistant Otto there waiting for him.

"What is it, Otto?" he asked.

"Sir, this was retrieved from the Manticore site. It belonged to Director Renfro."

"Well, open it up," White said.

Otto unlocked the briefcase and White took out a piece of paper. "Well, look at this. A DNA workup of an X5." He skimmed the info. "She has no junk DNA." He looked at Max's picture. "Not bad looking for a freak. Could almost pass for pretty." He put it down and searched the briefcase for something, but couldn't find it. "Where are the disks holding Manticore's data?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe someone took it," Otto said.

A soldier walked in. "Sir, there's a man named Lydecker requesting to see you."

"He identified himself?" White said, stunned. "Is he high?"

They left to see what Lydecker wanted, but unbeknownst to them, he was hiding behind the tent. While they were gone he snuck in and looked at what was in the briefcase. He saw the DNA workup. "Max," he muttered. "So. You have been what we've been looking for." He took the paper and left.

White returned and saw the DNA regarding the X5 gone.

"Dammit!" he yelled and threw a chair.

* * *

Max and Zack opened the door to the apartment and closed it gently, not wanting to wake up Original Cindy since it was fairly late at night. They tried tiptoeing around but a voice startled them.

"Hey guys."

Max groaned. "Alec, you have seriously got to stop with the whole 'sneak up on Max and Zack and give them a heart attack' deal."

He chuckled. "Payback for getting me kicked out of Logan's guestroom. It's nice there you know?" He tried to look pissed but couldn't. "So, what did you do that was so bad he hates you now?"

Max and Zack looked at each other, and Zack said, "Just this and that."

Alec snorted. "Yeah, think you can elaborate?" Seeing neither was going to say anything he shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me." He looked at the couch and back. "Where should I sleep since Zack's got the couch?"

"It's fine," Zack said. "I'll share with Max."

Alec raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. He turned around to go back to sleep. Max and Zack headed for their room when Zack heard Alec say, "Nice going, buddy." He reddened and Max chortled, hearing what Alec had said.

* * *

"He thinks he can just take away my girlfriend? Oh, no. He is so wrong. I'll get Max back, and we'll have a nice happy, crime fighting family, righting the wrong in the world," Logan muttered to himself, the whirring of his exoskeleton sounding like a buzzing bee.

"I'll sweep her off her feet with my charm. She won't be able to resist me," he continued. He sat down at his computer thinking of ways to win Max back.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a lot of work. REVIEW PLEASE and recommend this story to your friends if you want. I really need your reviews so I know you're still interested. Thanks so much! White's in this now so things will be interesting. Read the prequel 'The days before'

Thanks soooooo much to –

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Logan is a loser who needs to control his temper. Anger Management much? At least Zack can control his temper. But then again, Zack's perfect. LOL

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks for reviewing. LOL You're damn funny! You're right. Logan needs to die so no one will have their wonderful TV time interrupted by a save-the-world wannabee. LOL

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for the review! I just had to have the heat in here somewhere.

willow98002 – Thanks for reviewing! For the whole calling Zack a something part, umm… typo? LOL I'll fix it when I get a little less lazy and read through my chapters to fix the spelling mistakes and stuff. Zack could never be a something, he's too damn fine! LOL

REVIEW plz!


	17. Gladiator Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I wish every Christmas I owned Zack.

A/N: Sorry, for taking so long to update. Review please. P.S. hphotshot, please continue your story. I was loving it until you stopped writing. Keep going, it's great. Max/Zack rocks!

* * *

Max woke when the sun pierced through the curtains and realized that someone was watching her. She lifted her head from her mate's chest and saw Zack smiling dazzlingly at her. She smiled back and traced his lips with her fingers.

"I'm glad you decided to take up my offer on smiling more," she said.

"It isn't so bad," he joked.

"And you have a sense of humour now too." She chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when serious, stoic, 'I'm the C.O., don't mess with me' Zack would get one."

He put on a hurt look. "Not fair."

She laughed and kissed him. "I love you."

He looked at her tenderly. "I love you too, Maxie. Always." He sighed and pulled her closer. "I wish I could wake up every morning like this."

"You can," she told him.

He looked down at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can. It's just that I'm still so new to this. I've wanted us to be together for almost all my life and now it's happening, and… it's just so hard to believe."

"I know how it feels," she responded. "To get something you've wanted for so long, but it feels unreal because you never thought it'd happen."

"Yeah."

She kissed him again and got up to get dressed, Zack watching her every move. "I know O.C. and Alec covered for us with Normal, but we're toast if we keep ditching work. Besides, I don't need Sketchy to tell him I was detained by the sector police for practicing witchcraft again."

Zack laughed and started to dress himself as well. "Was he dropped on his head when he was a baby? I mean, I like the guy and all although he's weird."

"Sketchy's aiight if you get used to him being an idiot." Max shook her head. "Too bad I don't think he'll ever grow out of it. But he's a great friend."

"I can see that," Zack said as he pulled on his pants. "You're lucky to have made yourself a new life, Max. And it's great that you found people who know our secret but who care about you just the same. Not everyone is as fearless to befriend someone like us."

Max nodded her head. "Yeah, I am." She turned towards him, now fully dressed. "Karma making a comeback, huh?"

"Uh huh. Come on, we need to eat breakfast and get to work before Normal fires our transgenic asses," Zack said and they walked into the kitchen.

Alec looked up from his coffee. "Hey guys. I'd ask if you slept well but according to the noises last night I'd assume you didn't sleep very much," he said, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

Max whacked him on the head. "No dirty comments during breakfast or I'll smack that grin off your face, ya hear?"

Alec rubbed the back of his head muttering something that sounded like, "Why in God's name did they have to make X5 women so strong?"

Zack pulled up a chair as Cindy placed a bunch of pancakes in the middle of the table. She waved an egg beater at the three X5s.

"I know you boos eat a lot, but there better be some pancakes left after Original Cindy gets her decaf."

Max laughed at her friend. X5s were known to have a, uh, healthy appetite. "Where'd you find pancake mix in this broken city?"

O.C. smiled mischievously. "You transies aren't the only ones who've got a few tricks up their sleeve. Original Cindy is keeping this one a secret."

Zack tasted the coffee. "This stuff actually tastes like something half decent, not like when the coffee we had in that shop when you thought I was Sam and tasted like goat piss."

Max nodded her head, remembering that time. "Yeah, if it's any consolation for treating you horribly because of Herbal getting fired, I thought you were damn hot."

Zack raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Alec chose this moment to intervene. "I thought you said no dirty comments, Oh Queen of Bitchiness."

Max whacked him on the head again.

"I'll shut up now," he said.

They continued talking until they had to leave for work. Before they walked out the door, Max's pager beeped. She didn't even have to look at it to know who it was. She looked at Zack, then back at her pager, conflicted on what she should do. She sighed. "I guess I'll just swing by quickly before work."

"I'll come with you," Zack said.

"No, I need to do this alone. I'll see you later." Noticing Zack's anxious expression, she kissed him and said, "I'll be fine. I'll only stay a minute." With that, she walked toward the penthouse of the man who was so eagerly expecting her.

* * *

"Max," Logan said. He stood up and walked toward her, but she kept her distance.

"Logan, we already talked about this. I'm sorry, but I love Zack. I love you too, but not in the same way. As a friend. I can't be with you the way you want me to. I need you to accept that and move on with your life."

"You are my life, Max."

Max struggled not to get angry at him. "I'm sorry, Logan, but get over it. Zack's my past, present and future. I won't ever love anyone other than him. I want us to be friends again so badly, please Logan, I need you to understand."

Logan bowed his head. "Okay. Friends for now it is. I'll do it for you."

Max sighed in relief. "Thank you."

'I won't give in that easily,' Logan thought. 'I'll be with her again, even if I have to force her to love me. She'll realize once Zack's out of her life for good that she loves me. Even if she refuses to be with me, I'll find a way to make her.'

At this thought he brightened up and smiled cheerily. Max was a little uneasy by his sudden acceptance and behaviour, but she shrugged it off. 'Who knows what goes on in that little computerized mind of his.'

"Well, then, you should be getting to work," he said.

"Uh, yeah, work, right." She turned around and left, too bothered by her thoughts on the way he was acting to even say goodbye.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into Jam Pony, two people were in front of her. One person she wouldn't mind seeing every second of her life, and the other… well, not someone she particularly enjoyed seeing for more than a millisecond.

"You're late Missy Miss," Normal said.

"No, I'm not," she defended. "It's exactly 8:00."

"It's five seconds _past _8:00," he said, pointing at his watch. "Don't be late again or you'll have to find another job."

Max rolled her eyes. "In case your head's too up your butt to realize, or maybe you're just too busy having gladiator dreams about Alec, but we're all looking for another job."

At Normal's gaping expression, she smirked. "Yes, Normal, we all know about your sick gladiator dreams. Ease up on staring at Alec's butt a bit, though, okay? He's getting majorly freaked out."

She stalked off with Zack trailing. She opened her locker and he leaned against it.

"So what happened with Logan?" he asked.

"He actually took it pretty well," she said. "Although I have a feeling he hasn't completely let go, because he was acting sort of strange."

"Maybe he's coming around," Zack said, although he felt that something was definitely off.

"Yeah maybe," she said absentmindedly. "Where did I put that money?" she muttered.

Zack opened his mouth to answer but a loud crash was heard. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Sketchy," they said. Then they raced towards the source of the sound and sure enough, they found Sketchy on the floor with his bike beside him.

Max and Zack stepped up to O.C.

"When is that boy ever gonna learn?" she said. "Wiggy here was trying to impress the new worker Melanie. She damn fine, but not Original Cindy's type unfortunately."

"Bummer," Max said.

Sketchy walked toward them, still looking a little disoriented. "Hey guys. Glad you're back. This way Normal will spend more time yelling at Max than staring at Alec which creeps him out."

"You're telling me," Alec said, coming up to them. "That guy definitely isn't normal."

"Actually, yes he is," Sketchy said. "Get it? Normal? His name's Normal?" he started, cracking up at his own joke.

O.C. rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head which made him start coughing. "I think that accident with the bike made you lose more brain cells 'cause your jokes are lamer than usual, boy."

That got the rest of them laughing.

* * *

"Report," White said.

"We've already terminated about 40 transgenics, Sir," Otto said.

"Good. Keep running the signal. We need to get rid of as many as we can."

Otto nodded and left. White went back to remembering the DNA workup of the X5. "Why did Renfro keep that?" he wondered. "Is there something special about this X5?"

* * *

Lydecker looked over Max's workup. "No junk DNA. Every gene is coded to do something. This has to be it. Max is the one."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun… Please review and give me feedback where necessary.

Thanks to –

Iridescent Twilight – I smell Logan who's going to do something stupid soon. LOL Love your fic by the way.

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for reviewing

hphotshot – Yeah, eventually they'll go to Terminal City. Don't worry. I plan ahead. Well, sort of. LOL Please continue your story, I was loving it!

willow98002 – Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Little Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Review please

* * *

Two days later, Max, Zack, Alec and O.C. were having breakfast when Max's pager beeped. She sighed, then hurried over to the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Me hitting you back. What's up?" she said.

"I need you to get over here immediately," Logan said.

She exhaled slowly. "I'm sort of busy, can it wait?"

"No. It's about transgenics."

This quickly caught her attention and she said, "Be there in 5," then hung up the phone.

She turned to Alec and Zack. "We gotta get over to Logan's. He said something about a transgenic situation."

They quickly got up, threw on their jackets, and left.

* * *

Logan's door barged open and Zack said, "What's the situation?"

"Hello to you too," Logan said dryly. He beckoned them over to his computer and pulled up a mini video of lights flashing.

"These lights have been going for a while, and it's close to the Manticore site. Do they mean anything?" he asked.

"It's a signal from Manticore. We were taught to look for it in case the facility was compromised," Max said.

Zack quickly deciphered the lights. "Regroup. Echo Golf 427952. Friday. Today!"

All three X5s turned to leave but Logan got up and blocked Max's path.

"Max. This is dangerous. Are you sure you should go?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. We'll make sure princess gets back safe. After all, she is only a genetically engineered killing machine who knows how to kick ass."

Even Max couldn't help but get annoyed. "Logan," she said, trying not to let the impatience seep into her voice. "They tried to kill them. And now they want to finish the job. That's something I'm not going to let happen." Before he could get another word in, she turned around and left.

* * *

"This is the place," Alec said. "It reeks of bad guy hideout."

Max punched his arm. "Shut up."

Alec looked at Zack. "Could you tell your girlfriend to ease up on the bodily harm?"

Zack chuckled. "I'm sure she has good judgment."

Max stuck her tongue out at Alec then kissed Zack. "Thanks baby."

"Oh God, I'm gonna puke," Alec said.

"Shh," Zack said, as a guard came near their hiding spot. The guard frowned for a moment, then turned around. Max jumped up behind him and knocked him unconscious, while Alec picked up his gun.

The three X5s moved stealthily across the compound to the generator and turned it off. All the lights went off. Then they went to the laser and Max appeared out of nowhere in front of the man.

"What's up Doc?"

Alec came up behind him and knocked the guy out with his gun, then started typing away at the controls.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" White said. "Check it out and get the generator back on." The soldiers nodded and went towards the generator. They found the unconscious guard and radioed back to White.

"Sir. We've got a security breach. The perimeter's been compromised."

"Shit," White said. He left his tent and found one of his men looking at the sky. "Now's not exactly the time to be stargazing, you moron."

"Sir, that's not the signal to regroup. It's the signal to scatter and go to ground."

White turned on his radio. "White to all units. Disable the signal now."

* * *

All the transgenics following the signal in the woods stop and turn around back the way they came after seeing the new signal.

* * *

"It's done," Zack said. "Trash it."

Alec lifted his gun and started blasting the controls.

* * *

White heard noises coming from the laser. He started running toward it and stopped when he saw the transgenic from the DNA workup. He raised his gun.

* * *

Zack saw White coming and tugged on Max's and Alec's arms.

"Come on."

They started running but all of a sudden Max felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. 'What the hell?' she thought. The world started spinning and she stumbled and fell behind. Zack just noticed Max wasn't behind him anymore. He turned around to see her start falling to the ground. "Max!" He ran back towards her and Alec, seeing White about to fire, started shooting at him and his soldiers, covering Zack.

Max vaguely heard Zack shout her name, but she was already starting to lose focus. Her head was killing her and when she hit the ground all was black.

* * *

Max opened her eyes and was blinded by light. She blinked a few times before she realized where she was. They were at Logan's penthouse, Logan sitting at his computer desk, Alec leaning against the wall worriedly, Zack holding her hand and she lying on the couch.

"Zack?"

He smiled weakly at her. "You scared me Maxie. What happened?"

"I don't know." She struggled to remember. "I was running then all of a sudden I just got so dizzy. I was so tired and all I remember was falling to the ground."

"X5s don't randomly get dizzy Max," Alec said. "And you hardly ever get tired, with your shark DNA."

"I know." She looked at Zack worriedly. "Oh my god. What if it's happening, Zack? Could I be getting Progeria?"

Zack shook his head furiously. "No. You can't. You can't Maxie you just…" 'What am I going to do?' he thought. 'I can't lose her. It might not be Progeria but what else can it be?'

Zack tried to keep his voice as calm as possible so he wouldn't alarm Max. "How 'bout we go see a doctor?"

"But X5s don't get sick. If it's not Progeria what else can it be? I don't think I'm sick since we can't get sick so…" she trailed off, not knowing what to think.

Logan spoke up. "I can get Sam Carr to check you up. He already knows about you guys being transgenics, and he's trustworthy."

Zack nodded. "We need to get you checked up Max."

Alec walked over. "It'll be okay."

Max nodded, finally agreeing. "Okay."

* * *

On the way to the doctor's, Max kept getting dizzy.

"God Logan, stop the car. I'm going to throw up."

Logan quickly swerved the car to the curb and Max opened the door and puked for 5 minutes, Zack holding back her hair and rubbing her back. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and looked at Zack, the terror on her face.

"What's happening to me?" she wailed.

Zack, Alec and Logan all looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Logan drove the rest of the way, with everyone in the car silent.

* * *

"Well, let's see what's wrong," Dr. Carr said. "You say that you've been dizzy on and off and you threw up for no apparent reason."

Max nodded, then stopped when the action hurt her head.

Dr. Carr turned to the three men. "Would you three please kindly wait outside?"

Zack, Alec and Logan left.

"Well, Max," Carr said kindly. "I'm first just going to do the standard checkup first, see if maybe it's something completely ordinary happening."

"But X5s don't get sick," Max protested.

"I know," he said. "Just to see."

"Okay." She lay back on the examination table and he checked various parts of her body. When Carr found out what was wrong, he smiled. Max looked at him, dumbfounded that he was smiling. Carr turned to the window and motioned the men impatiently waiting inside. They hurriedly came in and Zack asked, "Well?"

Carr didn't stop smiling. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

They were all shocked.

"With all due respect, Doc," Alec said. "But she just puked up everything in her stomach, and has been so dizzy she could barely walk. I think that this constitutes something as not ordinary."

"What's wrong with me?" Max asked.

Carr turned to her. "Nothing at all. You're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. I just love cliffhangers. LOL Review !

Thanks to –

Iridescent Twilight – Don't worry. Logan will get his and he'll die. But not just yet. I have to catch up on homework too, my grades are going down 'cause I'm writing all the time. Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Waking up next to Zack. My dream come true. LOL Thanks for reviewing!

kiwifruit03 – Damn right Logan needs OC to slap him on the head. LOL Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: You guys still loving this? REVIEW please!

* * *

"Pr-pregnant?" Max stuttered. She looked at Zack, who face mirrored the shock she had on hers.

All the colour drained from Logan's face. 'No,' he thought. 'This can't be happening. My Max, carrying another man's baby. Zack's baby. No. This isn't supposed to be how everything turns out.'

Alec's face on the other hand was grinning profusely. "All right! Maxie and Zackie are gonna be parents."

Max didn't even have enough energy left to get up and punch him. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

Carr nodded. "One hundred percent positive. You're only a few weeks along, so it surprised me that you're showing symptoms this early, but it's probably the feline DNA in you that's causing this. Cats usually deliver after 6 months or so."

"A baby," Max repeated. "A little, teeny weeny baby." She looked down and put a hand on her stomach. "Growing inside of me."

Alec sensed that she and Zack needed some time alone, so he pulled a frozen Logan out the door with Carr following them.

Zack walked up to Max and rested his forehead against hers. "What are we going to do, Zack?" she said. "There are people trying to kill us left and right, it would be wrong to bring a baby into this world. But then again, I'm not going to abandon it. I know how it is to grow up without a mother and I'm not going to let that happen to our child."

Zack nodded. "We'll keep it, of course we will Maxie, but it's going to be hard." He sighed. "It always is in our lives, huh?"

"Yeah." She brightened up a bit. "A baby," she said, as if she just realized they were having one. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. "Our baby."

He grinned at her. "Yeah. Look on the bright side. We're going to have a baby and Alec's already looking forward to it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to let him corrupt our child and turn it into a mini smart aleck."

He laughed. "No, he'll probably spoil it rotten." A thought occurred to him. "I better tell the others."

A wicked grin formed on Max's lips. "How 'bout we don't tell them and we let them find out on their own."

"Bring them here?" Zack said incredulously. "You know how dangerous it is, Maxie. As much as I want it too, there are still people hunting us."

"There will always be people hunting us," she argued. "Zack, I know how dangerous it is, but Manticore's gone. Sure, we have other people we have to worry about, but we can't let that control our lives. No matter what, there will always be someone else to take the place of the last person hunting us."

Zack was still uncertain. "You're right but…"

"I know you don't want to compromise everyone. How 'bout we give 'em a choice. They can come if they want to. But I don't really think we even have to give them a choice, they'll come anyway. Besides…" She leaned up and whispered all sorts of things into his ear. He kissed her and said, "Fine, fine." He took her hand and Logan dropped them off at Max's place then left.

* * *

'He impregnated my Max,' Logan thought. 'He planted his seed in her, when it should have been mine. He'll pay.' So he sat at his desk, thinking up ways to get back at Zack.

* * *

Zack hung up the phone. "They're all coming," he said. "They all actually live pretty close to here so they'll be here soon. And I didn't tell them you were here. I just told them to come to this place."

"Good." She kissed him.

"Now about those promises…" Zack said.

She kissed him again. "Later, I swear. I think Alec'll puke if he finds us making out on the couch again."

Zack grinned at that memory. They sat down on the couch and waited for the first of their family to arrive.

* * *

"Rena!" Jondy shouted, as she saw her sister heading towards the building where they were supposed to meet Zack.

Rena ran over to Jondy and they hugged. "I can't believe Zack's doing this family reunion," Rena said excitedly. "Think he finally lost it?"

"Who cares?" Syl said, as she and Krit walked up to them. "As long as he's letting us see each other." The four embraced.

"Whose apartment is this anyway?" Wayne said, coming up to them.

"Wayne!" Rena shouted, and she blurred into his arms.

He laughed. "Someone's happy to see me." He kissed her.

"Rena and Wayne?" Jondy said. "Finally."

Zane put an arm around her waist. "Let's go up." After all the hugging was done, they entered the building, not knowing the surprises that awaited them.

* * *

Syl knocked on the door, but no one answered. She found it unlocked however, so she pushed it open. They all walked into the living room, where they found their oldest brother making out with their youngest sister.

Jondy and Rena screamed in shock, Syl's hand went to her mouth, Zane and Krit covered their eyes and Wayne burst out laughing.

"Well, at least we know big brother has been getting some," Wayne said.

Zack and Max sat up, both blushing. "Hey guys," Max said.

"Maxie!" Jondy and Rena shouted and they rushed to hug their sister. The others followed suit.

"Whoa, guys, need oxygen here!" she said and they pulled back laughing.

"So, you and Zack huh?" Jondy said. "I was wondering why Zack stopped coming around and just called to see if we were okay. You been keeping him busy, Maxie?"

Max turned scarlet red. Then she remembered something. "How 'bout you, Jond?" she said slyly. "I remember Zack saying a little something about Zane's clothes all over your place."

Rena laughed at that, then Jondy turned to her. "Your turn sis. Zane said that Zack said that Wayne went into your room and didn't come out for 3 days."

Rena stuck her tongue out.

Syl laughed and stepped in between her sisters. "Girls, girls, I don't think we really want to know about your sex lives with our brothers."

"How about you Syl?" Max asked sweetly. "If I recall correctly, there was a little sum sum going on between you and my bro before the raid."

Syl scowled at her. Zack sensed things getting out of hand fast so he did what you usually do when things get out of hand. Divert the attention to yourself.

"Hey, guess what guys? Max is pregnant."

Everyone froze. "Oh, great going you idiot!" Max said, and she punched him hard in the shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "Way to be subtle."

It was Lee who broke the silence. It seemed the others had arrived. "Max is… pregnant?"

"You knocked my sister up?" Krit said dangerously. Then his tone lightened. "Cool." Syl smacked him for that.

"Way to go Zack!" Ash said. All the girls rolled their eyes and said simultaneously, "Men."

Alec walked through the door after having gone out for 15 boxes of pizza. There were going to be a lot of people and X5s tend to eat a lot. All the X5s looked at him but couldn't see his face because of the pizza boxes piled up in front of it.

"Here, man, let me help you," Jordan said.

"Thanks buddy," Alec said.

They put the pizza boxes down but Jordan froze when he saw Alec's face.

"Ben," he breathed.

_Flashback_

"_Ben," Jordan said. "Is that you? Hey brother!"_

"_Hello Jordan," Ben said, his voice low._

_Jordan stepped back. Ben was acting strange and it was creeping him out. "Ben?" he asked tentatively._

"_Do you believe in the Blue Lady, Jordan?" Ben asked._

_Jordan laughed. "We just made her up, Ben. You know that." But he wasn't sure if Ben did know that._

"_How could you say that!" Ben thundered. He lashed out and kicked Jordan in the leg, breaking it. Ben seemed stunned by what he did. "Jordan, I'm sor-"_

"_Get the hell away from me Ben!" Jordan yelled. "What the hell's the matter with you?"_

_Ben didn't know what to do so he ran._

_End flashback_

Jordan slowly picked up a knife on the counter and held it up to Alec's face.

Max jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Jordan, no! It's not Ben!"

Jordan looked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Alec slowly raised his hands. "I'm Alec. X5-494. Ben's clone. See?" He turned around and showed Jordan his barcode. Jordan lowered the knife. "Sorry."

Some of his siblings knew why Jordan had done what he did, they had also run into Ben. But the other were shocked by his actions.

_Flashback_

"_Ben!" Rena screamed. Ben had pushed her off a building for not believing in the lady but she held onto the edge. "Ben! Help me! Please!" Luckily Wayne had come to her rescue and pulled her up. He had fought with Ben until Ben ran away. _

_End flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Ben, are you feeling alright?" Evan asked carefully. Him and Bobby had bumped into him in a bar in New York._

"_Do you believe in the Lady?" he asked them._

_Bobby started laughing and Ben gave him the death glare then walked off._

_End flashback_

"We'll explain later," Bobby said to all the others who didn't understand.

Everyone was unnerved by all the events that took place in only 10 minutes.

"So, you people wanna eat or will I have to do it myself?" Alec said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and started mingling with each other. Jordan walked up to Alec. "Sorry, man, I was just… Ben…"

Alec understood. "It's okay. I know what happened. And I'm not religious," he joked weakly.

Jordan smiled. "You're nothing like him."

"I'll take that as a good thing," Alec said.

* * *

"So, how long've you guys been together?" Zane asked Zack.

"Almost a month," he answered. "Max is also almost a month along."

Zane looked surprised. "Well you sure do move fast. You made her pregnant right at the beginning of your relationship?"

"Heat," he said.

Zane nodded. "Ah, the glories of heat."

* * *

"So, how good is Zack in bed?" Jace asked.

Max was shocked, Jace was the more reserved sister. She laughed. "I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on, sister," Rena said. "I'll tell you Wayne's great." Jondy, Max and Jace all made a disgusted face at knowing how their brother was like with Rena.

* * *

Michael, Bobby, and Evan all were chatting about the girls they used to date.

"There was a girl named Michelle," Michael said. "Pretty little thing. Too bad she was duller than Lydecker."

"Yeah, I know," Evan said. "Girl named Vanessa. Gorgeous but had the personality of a lemon."

"Girl named Francesca Stevenson," Bobby said. "Nerdy but beautiful."

"Francesca? From Boston? I dated her!" Evan said.

* * *

Syl and Krit overheard their brothers talking about random girls. "Men," Syl muttered. "Thank God you're perfect," she said, and kissed him.

* * *

Ash, Lee, Wayne, and Tawny were all pigging out on the pizza. Lee got a few pieces and walked over to her sister.

"Here Maxie, eat up. You're eating for two remember," Lee said.

"Thanks sis," Max said.

All of them continued to talk about what they had been doing happily, not knowing that there were more surprises yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, two chapters in one day! Review please! Tell me if you want the baby to be a boy, girl, or twins. 


	20. Even More Surprises and Reunions

Disclaimer: Zack. Sigh. I do love Zack. Unfortunately I don't own him. Or anyone else for that matter.

A/N: Please review people! And also tell me in your reviews if you want a boy, girl, twin girls, twin boys, or twin boy and girl.

* * *

Jace stopped talking to her little sister about her own experience being pregnant when she heard a child start crying.

"Guess little Max woke up from her nap," she said, and she moved towards the bedroom but Max stopped her.

"Can I get her?" Max asked. "I need to get used to the whole mother thing."

Jace smiled at her youngest sister. "Of course." She laughed. "It's still sort of weird thinking that my baby sister of all people is pregnant and by Zack no less. But then again, I kinda saw it coming. You two were always close back at Manticore and he was always there to catch you when you fell, theoretically speaking. I'm glad you two finally got together, there was always so much UST between you two and it was driving us nuts. Plus, you guys were meant to be, that much is obvious."

Max smiled back. "Yeah, I think we were. He's my soul mate, as ordinaries would probably call it." She went towards her room where Jace's daughter was and picked up the crying baby. She rocked her gently back and forth, murmuring things softly, and her namesake stopped crying and looked at her with interest.

"There you go honey," Max said.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Maxie," a voice said from the doorway.

She turned and saw Zack. He walked into the room and closed the door. She had an idea and walked towards Zack, placing little Max in his arms before he could say anything. Zack tensed up, not used to holding something so fragile. Little Max started to cry again, and Zack looked at Max frantically.

"Max, take her. She's crying, she doesn't like me," he said.

Max tried hard not to laugh at him. "Baby, you're too tense. She can feel it if you're anxious or scared and that makes her worried too. Just relax."

She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently, making him relax. Little Max stopped crying and just stared at Zack.

"See?" Max said. "It's easy. You're going to be a wonderful father, Zack."

Zack smiled at Little Max then shifted her in his arms a bit so he could lean over to kiss Max. "Let's get back to the others."

When they got back to the living room, all were a little surprised at seeing serious Zack holding a little baby and not looking apprehensive in the slightest. He walked over to Jace and handed little Max over to her.

Jace laughed. "Guess the upcoming fatherhood's got you all turned around, huh big brother?"

Zack shrugged and grinned. "Maybe."

"Nah," Max said. "He's just perfect in every way."

Jace rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so are the rest of us."

"Oh no," Wayne said. "You are so not going to start that whole eye-rolling thing that you did when we were kids. I'm surprised that you're not cross-eyed."

"Yeah well, you get surprised by a lot of things 'cause for a so-called genius, you don't know very much," Jace said.

"Ouch," Rena said. "She's still got it. Dissed again, Wayne."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Wayne said.

"Nope," Syl said. "We girls have got to stick together."

"Chick stuff, don't try to understand it," Alec said.

"Hey!" Lee said indignantly.

"We men have got to stick together," Ash said, using Syl's phrase from earlier.

It was then that Cindy walked in with a man who had tanned skin, was clean shaven, and seemed a little nervous. Max was confused.

"Uh, boo? You don't swing that way, remember?" she said.

O.C. looked at the man, back at Max, then burst out laughing.

"No way boo," O.C. said. "Don't worry, Original Cindy's still hot for the honeys."

"Then who's-" was all Max could say before Jace let out an audible gasp and flung herself, baby and all, towards the man, who instantly embraced her and they kissed.

"Okay, anyone want to clue us in?" Krit asked. "Because now would be a very good time."

Jace finally stepped back, face flushed, and the man took the baby from her arms and cuddled it. "Guys, this is Victor. He's little Max's father. Victor, this is my family."

Victor looked up and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. Jace talked about you so much I wondered if you guys were gods."

"You talked about us?" Tawny asked. "I thought that was when you were turned."

"It was," Jace explained. "But they never completely turned me. Sometimes, I remembered what it was like to have you guys around, and I talked to Victor a little about you." Victor just looked at her. "Okay, so maybe I talked a lot about you."

Zane chuckled. "Well, isn't this just the day for family reunions and stuff. Our family or at least most of it is reunited, Maxie and Zack are starting a family, Jace and Victor are back together… What else is next?"

"Umm, I have something to say," Syl said, fidgeting.

"What is it kitten?" Krit asked.

"I, uh, I guess now would be the time to say it," she said.

Krit was growing concerned. "Syl, what is it?"

"SeethethingisI'mkindofpregnanttoo," she said in a rush.

"What?" Michael asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Me neither," Krit said. He touched her shoulder gently. "Syl, say it again just a little slower."

She took a deep breath and fought hard to keep the blush she knew would be apparent soon on her cheeks down. "I said, I'm kind of pregnant too. But I'm only a week along."

Krit's eyes almost popped out of his head, Alec gave a choked laugh, Zack looked like he was going to pass out from all the surprises and Max grinned.

"What?" Krit finally managed to say. "You're what?"

"Pregnant, Krit, what, you can't hear now?" she said, irritated.

"You're telling me now, in front of everyone? Syl!" he said exasperatedly. "I'm kind of supposed to be in on the surprise when we shock everyone. Not one of the people who are shocked!"

She put her head down. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Syl, kitten, I was just kidding. It's okay. We'll get through this. Maxie and Zack are doing this, why can't we?" he said.

Zack shook his head. "Okay, anyone else want to spring another bombshell on us so I can go nuts? Anyone? Hey, Jondy. You pregnant? Rena? How 'bout you Lee? No? Okay. Anyone dying? Anyone- "

Max cut him off by kissing him. When she pulled back, she said, "Zack. Chill. No one else is pregnant and no one's dying. Breathe."

Tawny laughed. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting reunion so far." Lee punched him. "Violent women," he muttered.

They went back to talking and getting to know Victor. Krit and Syl went off somewhere to talk and do God only knows what else. Max's pager beeped and with one look at Zack they were both gone.

* * *

"Look Logan, no offense. I would love to save the world just not today when my family's here," Max said, walking in.

"Max," he said brightly, but he stopped smiling when he saw who it was who followed her. "And Zack."

"Make it quick Logan, our family has to leave by tonight," he said.

Logan was surprised. "They're not staying longer?"

"It's not exactly safe here," Max said. "It's only a short reunion unfortunately."

"Oh. Well, you know what? Never mind. Go spend time with your family," Logan said.

Max rolled her eyes at the fact that Logan had wasted her time for nothing and stalked out throwing a goodbye over her shoulder. Zack gave a parting glare and left as well.

X5s were so not the social type.

* * *

The time with her family was over too soon. It was already nighttime and everyone was saying their goodbyes, promising to visit sometimes. Jace, Victor and little Max were headed back to Mexico. Jondy to San Francisco and Zane to Los Angeles. Tawny was going to Boston and Ash and Lee were departing for New York. Rena was leaving for Houston and Wayne left for Chicago. Syl and Krit went back to their flat in Philadelphia and Jordan, Michael, Evan and Bobby went back to their fraternity house in Detroit.

Max couldn't stop smiling. Zack walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "If I knew you would be this happy I would have done this a long time ago."

"I hope one day we'll all be able to live together," she said.

"Maybe."

They looked at the couch were Alec was already sleeping, exhausted by the day's events. Max chuckled.

"Seems like even Alec has his limits. He had to tire out at some point," Max said.

"Yeah, but I have a little more stamina," Zack said, low and suggestively.

"Hmm, do you now, soldier? Now that's interesting," she said teasingly and she led the way to their room.

* * *

A/N: You like? So review plz! In your review please tell me if you want a boy, a girl, twin girls, twin boys, or a twin boy and girl. So far, there are 2 votes for a baby girl, 1 vote for twin girls, and 1 vote for twin boy and girl. If you can, please try to get other authors to vote for the baby's sex so I can make a decision. Thanks! Review!

Thanks so much to –

willow98002 – Thanks for reviewing! Please vote for the baby's sex. Girl, twin girls, boy, twin boys, or a twin boy and girl.

Elladans-elleth – Thanks so much for reviewing! It's great to have a new reviewer!

Casper – Thanks so much for reviewing! It's great to have a new reviewer!

shygirl1 – Thanks so much for reviewing!

Keep reviewing guys and please try to get other people to vote! Thanks!

electronic kisses


	21. One Becomes Insane and Dies

Disclaimer: Own it? Nah!

A/N: Please review and vote for the sex of both Max's and Syl's babies.

* * *

A week later at Jam Pony was hell because Normal's paper shredder hadn't yet arrived. Because of it, Normal was more irritable than usual and sent them on runs all the way across the city. Max's stomach became a little more rounded, but it was still relatively flat. Zack and Max hadn't told anyone at Jam Pony that she was pregnant except for O.C. because they didn't want to risk the news getting out and someone who was hunting them to find out.

Zack was out on a run when Max's pager beeped. She looked at it then left for Logan's.

* * *

"You paged?" she said, walking in.

Logan turned around. "Yeah. I need a favor from you."

"Sure thing, just don't make it too complicated because I don't want to do anything to risk the baby," Max said.

Logan's face turned grim. "Right, the baby." 'Don't worry Max, I'll get rid of that bastard baby of yours then we'll be together again.'

"So, what's the mission?" she asked. "I'll have to do it after work though 'cause Normal's severely pissed about his paper shredder and if I miss work he'll fire me."

'I'm sorry Max, but you're going to get fired anyways because you're not going to show up at work for a few days,' Logan thought.

"Can you get the papers for me on that table behind you?" he asked her.

She turned around. "These pape- ugh!"

Logan had come up behind her and knocked her out with a lamp. "You'll see Max," he said. "You'll love me again, after I get rid of what holds you and Zack together. I wish I didn't have to do this. I'll try to convince you to love me without hurting you first… but after that I'm going to get rid of your baby anyways."

He went into the kitchen and wiped off the blood on the lamp that came from Max's head when he hit her and returned it to the table. Then he dragged her into the bedroom, laid her on his bed and tied her arms and legs together with rope after gagging her.

* * *

Zack came back from his run and looked around Jam Pony, but didn't see her. He walked up to Alec, O.C. and Sketchy.

"Hey, have you guys seen Max?" he asked.

"No, come to think of it I haven't seen her for more than an hour or so and she knows not to take too long on her runs or Normal will fire her," O.C. said.

"I haven't seen her either," Alec said.

Sketchy shook his head. "Ditto."

Zack was growing increasingly worried. With Max pregnant she was extremely fragile, and with the smallest punch to her stomach she could get a miscarriage. 'What if someone kidnapped her?' he thought.

"I'm sure she's fine, boo," Cindy said. "She knows how to take care of herself."

Zack nodded. "Still, I think I'm going to call Logan. Maybe he knows where she is."

Alec handed him his cell phone and he started dialing.

* * *

Logan's phone rang and he figured it was probably Zack. Making sure Max couldn't make any noise in the background, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Logan, it's Zack. Have you seen Max?"

"No, sorry. I'll call you if I do though."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Logan hung up and heard a small rustle from his room. Max was awake.

* * *

"She's not there," Zack said. "But I get the horrible feeling he was lying."

"Maybe he wasn't and you're just concerned for nothing," Sketchy said. "Max is a big girl, she can kick ass, she probably just wandered off."

"Yeah, maybe," Zack said, though not really believing it.

"Look boo, if she doesn't show up by tonight then we can really panic," O.C. said. "Until then, let's chill."

Zack nodded. That made sense. "Okay." But he was so afraid that every minute they delayed in finding her, the bigger of a chance she was going to get hurt.

* * *

Max awoke in a room she recognized as Logan's. Her head was killing her and she realized she was bound and gagged. 'What the hell?' she thought. Then everything came flowing back to her. She turned to get the papers and Logan hit her from behind. 'That fucking bastard!' she thought.

Logan entered the room. "Max, you're awake." He went towards her and took the gag from her mouth. "Now, we need to talk. We're going to talk about the love you have for me but are not showing because you don't want to hurt Zack's feelings."

"Oh my god, you're insane," she whispered hoarsely.

Logan frowned. "No I'm not. Zack did something to you to make you forget what you feel for me. He did something to you when you guys went on that mission. I know you love me. Don't be scared, I won't let Zack hurt you."

"Hurt me?" she said, regaining her voice although it was still a little raspy. "Zack would never lay a finger on me. He's not the one I need protecting from, it's you. You're psychotic, Logan. I don't know what happened to you."

Logan shook his head sadly. "I can't believe he brainwashed you to such an extent. But don't worry. I'll help you remember your feelings for me."

"Right now, my feelings for you are very hate filled and if you don't let me go, I swear to god Logan you'll regret it."

He sighed. "I have my work cut out for me. You're completely mixed up." He bent down to kiss her, but she thrashed, repulsed. He kept forcing his mouth on hers though so she bit him hard, making him yelp in pain and pull back, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He slapped her and walked out of the room. "I'll come back in a while when you calm down and stop acting so childish." The door slammed.

'He's really lost it,' she thought. 'I have to get out of here. Zack. Zack, I need you.' She closed her eyes and thought only of Zack. 'I need you,' she thought. 'Please, come for me.'

* * *

It was already 8 pm and still no sign of Max. Zack was pacing in the living room, for the first time in his life not knowing what to do. He had called all their siblings and told them to look out for Max, and asked everyone who knew Max if they had seen her. They hadn't and now she was god knows where, with her and the baby in danger. O.C., Sketchy and Alec walked in.

"I covered all her favourite hangouts and 3 sectors," O.C. said. "No sign of her."

"I checked the Space Needle and 3 other sectors," Alec said. "Not there."

"I went to all the hospitals and covered 1 whole sector," Sketchy said. "Couldn't find her."

"And I checked the rest of the sectors and all the other possible places she could have gone," Zack said. He ran a hand through his hair. "We need to find her. I called Logan and he's asking some of his contacts to search for her."

"All we can do is wait," Cindy said.

"I can't wait knowing that she's in trouble, Cindy, I just…" Zack trailed off.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Boy, you need to clear your head and think logically. That's the only way we're going to find Max. Not by wearing out my carpet. First step to finding her is to get some sleep. You have circles under your eyes and if you're tired, you'll be sluggish and not be able to help her."

Zack conceded then gave a small smile. "You could be an army general," he said.

O.C. laughed. "I was."

Zack was surprised. "What? I knew you were in the military but general?"

"Yup, General McEachin," she said. "Now you're gonna sleep or I will drug you with a sleeping pill, take your pick."

"Alright," he said and walked towards his and Max's room. He shut the door and laid down on their bed. He pulled her pillow towards him and inhaled her scent. "Maxie, where are you?" he whispered.

* * *

"Poor boy," Cindy said. "He's a wreck."

"We need to find Max," Alec said.

"Why would someone want to kidnap Max?" Sketchy asked.

Alec and Cindy looked at each other, not being able to say anything without revealing that Max was transgenic.

"Who knows boo?" O.C. said. "Max is beautiful. Some men just don't take no."

Sketchy nodded and opened the door. "Well, I better go home. Tell me if you find Max."

"Will do," Alec said. Sketchy shut the door and Alec turned to O.C.. "What now?"

* * *

Logan came back in the morning and woke Max up. "Hey honey."

Max felt like throwing up, whether it was from morning sickness or disgust she didn't know. "Don't call me that, don't ever call me that. You're sick Logan. Look, let me go and we can find a psychiatrist for you. Please, just let me go."

Logan shook his head. "No."

"Logan, I don't love you. I love Zack and –"

Logan covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh, don't ever say that. Don't ever mention that man's name."

She bit his hand but thankfully he didn't strike her again. "Stop it Logan. Zack didn't do anything to me. I love him with all my heart. Please, stop and just be happy for me."

Logan looked at her sorrowfully. "I know why you feel like you love Zack. It's the baby, isn't it? You feel like you have to be with him because the baby needs its father. Oh, Max. Don't worry. You won't have to feel like you need to be with Zack anymore because I'll get rid of what connects you to him. Don't worry, I'll get rid of your bastard baby then we can live happily ever after. If you really want a baby that much, I could always give you one, Max. My baby."

He turned around to get something then circled back to face her. He was holding up a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Here you go. It won't hurt. It'll just kill the baby. That way we can finally be together, Max. You and me and maybe a baby of our own."

Max looked at him, her eyes wide with terror for both her and the baby. "Logan, don't you dare hurt my baby. Don't you touch me."

He started to move towards her but stopped when he remembered something. "I'll get you a glass of water. When the baby dies, your body will have to get used to being without it so you'll get dehydrated." At seeing the horrified look on her face, he added, "Don't worry. It's not dangerous for you because you're less than 3 months along. There won't be any effect on you." He went into the kitchen to get her some water.

'Zack!' she screamed in her head. 'Zack! Please! Help me before Logan kills our baby! Zack! Help me…'

* * *

That morning Zack woke still very tired. His sleep had been a fitful one and it was even worse when he woke up without Max's gorgeous face smiling down at him. He just lay in their bed, until he heard a voice in his head. He shot up, put on his clothes, and rushed out the door. Krit was sitting with Alec and Cindy at the kitchen table, having arrived there late the night before to help find his sister. He had called Jondy and Zane over and they were with Syl should anything happen. Alec saw Zack's blurring form and with a nod from Cindy he and Krit started to follow.

* * *

Logan came back into the room, put the glass of water down and picked up the syringe again. "Soon, Max, soon we'll be able to start the family we've always wanted."

"You've always wanted," she spat out. "Logan, stop, this has gone far enough, let me go."

He kept walking towards her, now only 2 feet away. "We'll be together again, Max. Very soon."

Max shut her eyes and opened her mouth. Then she screamed as loud as she could, hoping her yells could penetrate the walls in Logan's home that he had made soundproof. "ZACK! HELP! SOMEONE! NO! MY BABY!"

* * *

Zack, Krit and Alec were racing up the stairs in Logan's apartment when their transgenic hearing picked up a scream, faint but there. Zack heard Max shout his name and pushed himself to run faster, the others keeping pace with him.

* * *

Logan's needle was an inch away from pricking her stomach when a loud crash was heard and Zack knocked Logan's arm away. Krit rushed over to his sister and Alec untied her, while Zack growled fiercely and advanced on Logan. It was almost as if he had lost control, and the animal in him recognized that he had to protect his mate, which he would do at all costs. Krit was now holding Max, who sat terrified at what Logan had almost accomplished to do, then let go of Krit. She went to Zack and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack," she said quietly.

He looked at her. "He needs to pay, Max."

"I know. Kill him, I don't care how, but do it. I just don't want to be here when you do."

Logan looked at her taken aback. "You want him to kill me? Max, how could you?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Logan, but it's the only way. You're insane now, you almost killed my baby, you held me here against my will. Who's to say you won't do it again? Maybe next time to an innocent girl who won't stand a chance because even I couldn't get away and I'm a transgenic. What happens if a girl leaves you for someone else and gets pregnant. Are you going to do the same thing to her? I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, I did love you as a friend but right now I'm sorry to say that I don't care what happens to you. You tried to kill my baby and I will never get over that. You changed my life, but then you tried to ruin it. I'm sorry."

She looked at him then pressed a gentle kiss to Zack's cheek and walked out ofLogan's home, sitting in the hall.

Zack looked back at Logan. "You tried to kill my child."

"It should have been mine," Logan spat.

"You messed with our sister and niece or nephew," Alec said.

"Oh, so now she's your sister too?" Logan said. "I never knew with all your so-called familial relationships changing. You going to become like Zack and decide you don't want to be her brother anymore and try to screw her? 'Cause it wouldn't surprise me."

Alec's eyes blazed and he blurred forward, wrapping his hand over Logan's throat, choking him. "You sick bastard, she's my sister."

"Alec," Zack commanded. "Let go, he's mine." Alec backed off and Krit walked up to his oldest brother.

"At least let us have some fun with him, he hurt Maxie," he said. "The thing with our family is that we're very tight," he said to Logan.

"And if you mess with one of us," Alec said.

"You mess with all of us," Krit finished.

Krit punched Logan in the face hard which broke his nose. Alec walked up and landed a roundhouse kick to Logan's stomach, making him keel over in pain.

"You really are animals," Logan said.

"Grr," Alec said and he and Krit burst out laughing.

"I should torture you, but for Max's sake, I won't," Zack said. He stopped to think for a moment. "Much."

* * *

When they were done, they made sure to leave no traces of their fingerprints there. Alec pulled on gloves, and wrote a note pretending to be a terrorist group who found out Logan was Eyes Only and killed him. Then they closed the door and Zack picked Max up in his arms, who was too traumatized to move. She buried her face in his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

When they got to the apartment, Cindy immediately rushed up to Max. "Is she aiight?" she asked.

"She should be fine," Zack said. "Logan's dead."

"Serves him right," Cindy said. "What did he do?"

"Tried to kill the baby."

Cindy's eyes became large and she shook her head. "That's something I never thought Logan would do. Not to Max."

"He was insane," Zack said.

"How did you know where she was?" Cindy asked.

"I heard her call for me, in my head."

Cindy looked confused so he elaborated. "When two transgenics become mated, they share a bond that always somehow allows them to feel if the other is in trouble. There aren't exact sentences, but the feeling sort of guides us where we need to go."

"I'll go make something for her when she wakes up," Cindy said.

Krit went to call the others to tell them Max had been found and to check up on Syl. Alec went to Jam Pony to explain to Normal that Max had been kidnapped and would need a day or so off. Zack carried Max into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He nuzzled her neck and she moaned softly. "Zack," she whispered.

"It's okay Maxie. He can't hurt you anymore. The baby's fine."

She pulled him to her and they kissed gently. "Hold me," she asked. "Hold me and never let go." He wrapped an arm around her.

"I promise I'll never let go," he said. They lay there for awhile, neither of them saying anything but both of them awake.

"I wish we didn't have to do that but it was necessary," Max said.

"Hopefully he's peaceful now," Zack said. She turned around in his arms, and he kissed her again. "I love you Maxie," he said.

"I love you too."

"Let me show you how much," he said, and they made love throughout the night.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Longest chapter I have ever written but I feel damn good. LOL Soon, I'm going to start writing a few other fics, one a crossover between BTVS, Roswell and Dark Angel, and another an MA fic. I'm not going to abandon these ones though so don't worry, I'll make sure to finish them. Please vote for the gender of Max's AND Syl's baby/ies. So far, we have 2 votes for twin girls, 1 vote for twin boy and girl and 2 votes for a baby girl for Max. Please vote for Syl's baby too. Keep reviewing and voting!

Thanks to –

Elladans-elleth – Thanks so much for reviewing! I hate Logan too. LOL

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks so much for reviewing!

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for reviewing! Logan's the most annoying person on the planet! Please vote for the gender of both Max's and Syl's babies.

Thanks everyone! Keep voting and reviewing!

electronic kisses


	22. Negotiations and Cravings

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this again? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! Keep at it plz it encourages me to write more and it lets me know you're still enjoying this. Please check out my new fic "Together We'll Fight" which is a crossover between Dark Angel, Roswell and BTVS.

* * *

A few days later, Max felt okay enough to go to work. She walked in with Zack's arm around her waist, supporting her. The past few days she had been very quiet, but she was starting to become herself again.

"Hey, Missy Miss, about time you showed up for work," Normal said. "I don't believe that crap about you being abducted, but out of the goodness of my heart, I –"

He stopped short when he realized she was ignoring him and not making any smartass comments. He took in her still sort of pale face and walked up to her.

"Normal, don't get into my face today, I'm not in the mood," she said, lacking in her usual bite.

Normal noticed she looked very tired. Since he didn't know that she was pregnant, he didn't know that she was needing more and more sleep everyday.

"Hey Normal, back off on Max, it turns out her ex-boyfriend was Eyes Only and he was killed by a terrorist group a few days ago," Sketchy said.

Max gave him a grateful smile, and opened her locker. She and Zack had told him that she was pregnant after she threw up in front of him a few days before.

Normal softened. He may be a prick but he wasn't heartless. "I'm sorry Max, I didn't know about your ex. And Alec wasn't kidding when he said you were kidnapped, was he?"

"Nope." She sighed. "And to make it more twisted my now dead ex was who kidnapped me."

Normal was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because he hated Zack and wanted us to get back together. There was also another matter that Zack and I will talk to you about in a minute. He was killed a little after Zack and Alec had rescued me. My life is twisted isn't it?"

Normal just nodded. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"In your office," was all Zack said.

The night before Max and Zack had agreed that they would have to tell Normal about Max being pregnant, because she would soon be too big to ride a bike, and she would also have to go on maternity leave. They both needed the money to support their child and if Max didn't get her paycheck then they were going to be in trouble and Zack would probably have to pull some heists.

Normal, Max and Zack all stepped into his office and closed the door.

"Well, what is it?" Normal asked.

"I'm – " Max started to say, but quickly ran over to the garbage can and started puking. Zack immediately went over to hold back her hair and rub her back, leaving Normal standing in surprise.

"Maybe I should have given her a little more time off," he muttered.

When Max was done she wiped at her mouth, and muttered, "Damn morning sickness. I hate this."

"What did you say?" Normal asked.

"Morning sickness. I'm pregnant Normal."

Normal stood frozen. 'Missy Miss is pregnant?' he thought. It was unbelievable. 'Missy Miss? The girl who has a bad attitude, an iron grip, doesn't do her job, and shows up midday Missy Miss? This is impossible.'

"Are you joking?" he said. "Because it's not very funny. A baby is a serious matter."

"Which is exactly why we're talking to you," Zack said.

"You're the father?" Normal asked, still in a state of shock.

"No shit Normal, unlike your very bad opinion of me, I don't sleep around," Max said, annoyed.

"Right, right." Then Normal snapped out of his immobile state and started firing questions at them.

"How are you going to take care of it? How far along are you? Do you have enough money to support it? Can you reprobates actually take care of an infant? How about baby expenses? What are you going to do?" he asked, not taking a breath in between questions.

"Normal! Shut up for a moment and let us talk!" Max shouted.

He shut up and just stared at them. 'These two reprobates are going to take care of a child. Can they actually manage it? Hmm, maybe I should take care of the baby.'

It was almost as if Max knew what he was thinking. "No way in hell Normal are you raising our child."

'Well, there goes that idea.'

"Now, in answer to your questions," Max started calmly. "I'm about a month and two weeks along. Zack and I are perfectly able to take care of our own child. As for money, that's why we need to talk to you. Soon, I won't be able to ride a bike, Normal, and the thing is, when the baby is born, I need to stay with it so I have to go on maternity leave. The problem is that we can't just rely on Zack's paycheck and I need you to keep paying me while I'm on maternity leave so we can support our baby."

"I can't do that if you're not working, Max, and I really am sorry. How about a compromise because I don't want to see an innocent baby not be able to have what it needs," Normal said slowly. "When you get too big to ride a bike, you can still work here, but work as dispatch. You can give out all the packages and I'll pay you for that."

"Okay," Max said. "But what about when the baby is born?"

"I will allow you to go on maternity leave for a few weeks, until the baby has grown a bit. During that time I will still pay you. But you'll be able to ride a bike again after you lose the fat from having the baby, and you can start working again. We have a child center here, did you know that? For all you reprobates who do something stupid. Anyways, we have a few very good nannies who work in the child center, who are very experienced with babies. You can leave your child there."

Max looked at Zack, who shrugged and said, "Sounds pretty good so far."

"Are you sure the girls are qualified?" Max asked uncertainly.

"Positive. Babies are things I love and I make sure to get the best for them," Normal said proudly.

"Well, okay I guess," Max said. "It sounds okay."

"Good," Normal said. "But don't try to cop out early Missy Miss, I will see that you're too fat to ride a bike before you can start working as dispatch."

Max and Zack both rolled their eyes. "Fine," Max said as they walked out of the office. "Oh, and Normal? The name's Max."

* * *

After work, Sketchy, Alec, O.C., Max and Zack all went to Crash. They went up to the counter. A bartender saw Max and was at the front in an instant. Zack, not liking the way the guy was eyeing Max up and down, put an arm around her waist but the guy didn't seem to notice.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked Max.

She smiled sweetly, and said, "No thanks, not good for the baby."

"Baby?" the guy asked, confused.

"Yes," she said, still smiling so much it was starting to hurt, "I'm pregnant."

The man's eyeballs almost popped out of his head and he backed off.

"Right, sorry." He looked at the others. "What can I get you guys?"

"Pitcher of beer," O.C. said.

"Coming right up," he said, and left hurriedly.

Alec started laughing. "Did you see that guy's face?" he said, in between laughs. His face was starting to turn red so Cindy smacked him. "Calm down fool, you look like a tomato."

They got their beer and sat down at a booth. After quietly chatting for a while, Sketchy said, "Max, you look beat."

Max was dozing off with her head on Zack's shoulder and Zack nudged her. "You want to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'd better," she said, yawning.

"Shark DNA my ass," Alec said under his breath which made Zack chuckle.

"Come on sleeping beauty," he said, and pulled her out the door.

* * *

As soon as Zack got the door open, she went to their room and instantly fell asleep. He laughed quietly and proceeded to take off her shoes and jacket, and then he undressed her so she would be more comfortable. He put her clothes away then laid down beside her, tracing circles across her back until he fell asleep.

* * *

Zack groaned when he felt Max shaking him awake. He had only been asleep for 2 hours. "Someone better be dying," he said and she laughed.

"Baby, I'm really sorry, but could you go out and get me some raw meat? I'm really craving some. Oh, and some of those little buns at the bakery shop and maybe some shrimp too. Guess the cat in me likes seafood. And if you have time, could you also get me…"

Max continued to name off a bunch of random food, and Zack sighed, kissed her, put on his clothes and went out into the night just to please the woman he loved.

Ah, the joys of being pregnant.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't too great, I don't think I did such a good job on it but let me know what you think.

So far, the voting for the babies genders are:

2 votes for twin girls for M/Z  
2 votes for a girl for M/Z  
3 votes for twin boy and girl M/Z  
1 vote for twin boys M/Z

1 vote for twin boys S/K  
1 vote for a girl S/K  
1 vote for a boy S/K  
1 vote for boy and girl twins S/K

Keep voting and more M/Z and S/K action coming up soon. Also, please check out my new fic, "Together We'll Fight" which is a crossover between Dark Angel, Roswell and BTVS, also probably going to be MZ

Thanks so much to –

Elladans-elleth – Thanks for reviewing! LOL I hate Logan!

shygirl1 – Thank you for reviewing! I had to write Psycho Logan to get it out of my system. It was stuck in my brain for quite awhile.

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for reviewing! You're right, Krit is so adorable!

Alexandra Bruderlin – Thanks so much for reviewing! It's so great to have a new reviewer! Makes my day. LOL More S/K coming up soon, promise.

Maxine Macdowell – Thanks so much for reviewing! It's great to have a new reviewer! (Ok, I'm a nut who craves reviews) LOL

Thanks everyone! Keep reviewing and voting and please check out my new fic, "Together We'll Fight" the summary sucks, but it's good, I promise.


	23. Every Moment and Markings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Please review everyone and please give my new fic "Together We'll Fight" a try.

* * *

Krit opened the door to his and Syl's flat, and closed it quietly. He walked into the living room and found Syl lying on the couch, fast asleep. He knew that Jondy and Zane had already left because he had phoned to tell them that he was coming and that they didn't need to stay any longer.

He walked over to the couch and picked Syl up gently, carrying her to their bedroom so that she could be more comfortable. He laid her down on the bed but the movement caused Syl to wake up.

She crinkled her nose and rubbed at her eyes, smiling upon seeing Krit.

"Hey," she said.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Krit answered.

"I've already been sleeping long enough, I'm fine," Syl said. "Did you guys find Maxie? Is she alright? The baby?"

"They're both fine," Krit told her. "Thank God we weren't a second too late though. Son of a bitch Logan tried to kill the baby." His voice was laced with unrestrained anger at the thought.

Syl's eyes widened. "How? He was actually going to harm Max's flesh and blood?"

"He had a needle full of something that would kill the baby. I don't think that it mattered that it was Maxie's, I think it mattered that it was Zack's too."

Syl looked at her own, still flat, stomach, imagining what it would have been like had it been her. "What happened to Logan?" she asked.

"He's dead," Krit said.

Syl nodded, understanding what he meant. She pulled him onto the bed beside her and rested her head against his neck. He gently stroked her hair.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, right Syl?" he asked, out of the blue.

She blinked. "Yes, I know. Where did this come from?"

"The whole thing with Maxie. It made me realize that things can happen at any time. Zack almost lost Maxie and they were barely able to be together before someone or something tried to rip them apart. It just made me think that we need to make every second we have together count, because we don't know when it's going to end. I want to be with you for as long as I can and I want us to be happy," he said.

"I want that too Krit. I know we might not get the fairy tale ending the way our lives are but I want to have a happily ever now," Syl said.

Krit nodded. "I just want to make sure you know that I love you."

"I love you too, Krit," Syl said, and she kissed him. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I always will."

* * *

Zack came into the apartment exhausted, but with all the food Max had wanted. She made it very clear that she had to have at least have some sushi, which was very hard to find in Seattle, but he had done it.

'Please tell me this craving phase is going to be over soon,' Zack thought. 'I haven't had a full night's sleep in days.'

Max appeared in the doorway.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yes Maxie, I got it."

She smiled at him so beautifully it made all the hassles worth it. She walked up to him and gave him a long kiss that sent shivers up and down his spine.

When they broke apart, both of their breathing was labored.

"Thanks sweetie," Max said. "I know it's hard to find this stuff but I just can't help the cravings. It's driving me nuts."

'Me too,' Zack thought. "It's okay Maxie, I know you can't help it. Here."

He handed her the food and she sat down and ate it up so quickly it was almost as if there wasn't any food to begin with. He chuckled and put away his jacket and boots. They both went into their bedroom and Zack pulled her onto the bed. Max's eyes fluttered closed the moment her head hit the pillow, but something caught Zack's eye. He pulled off her shirt and saw a bunch of little black marks all over her chest area and shoulder blades.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

The marks looked like writing, except they weren't actual letters, just little symbols. He leaned over her and saw that she had these marks over her back too. He shook her gently and she woke up.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Max, what's this?" he asked. He ran his fingers over the symbols on her skin.

Her eyes registered shock when she saw the black marks on her skin. "Well, I didn't drink anything called "Tattoos From Within" so I have no idea what the hell it is," she joked weakly.

"Why would something like this show up all of the sudden?" Zack pondered.

"Maybe it didn't," she reasoned. "Maybe it was there yesterday or even a week before and we just didn't notice."

"No, it wasn't, I'm positive," Zack said. "I took a shower with you this morning and it wasn't there."

Max shrugged. "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"We might have to go to Terminal City," Zack said. "Maybe they have someone there who can decipher this or figure out what the hell is going on."

"Terminal City?" Max said. "Is that where the transgenics are hiding out?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Max groaned and got out of bed. "Great, we blow Manticore to Kingdom Come and they still find a way to screw up my life," she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was short. I started a lot of different stories and now it's hard to keep up. (Stupid me) Please review and please, please, please I beg you, check out my new fic "Together We'll Fight" It's a crossover but it's good I promise. Also MZ and SK

Thanks to –

willow98002 – Thanks for reviewing! LOL a girl who's just as into guns as Syl, that's a funny mental picture. Please check out my new fic "Together We'll Fight." Also MZ

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for reviewing! Food cravings, had to put that in somewhere LOL Plz check out my new fic "Together We'll Fight"

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for also reviewing my new fic "Together We'll Fight"

lara – Thanks so much for reviewing and voting!

Alexandra Bruderlin – Thanks so much for reviewing! Plz check out my new fic which is a crossover between DA, Roswell and BTVS, "Together We'll Fight." Also going to be MZ and SK.

Thanks everyone and please check out my new fic, "Together We'll Fight"

Keep your eyes peeled for another fic coming out that's going to be MA


	24. Searching and Decoding

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Doesn't anyone ever get sick of saying that?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep doing so.

* * *

Max and Zack crept through the night to Terminal City, where they were welcomed with a gun in their faces.

They looked up and saw this lizard man who was smoking a cigar, and didn't look very friendly.

"Who are you?" the lizard man asked gruffly.

"We're X series," Max said. "My designation is X5-452 and my boyfriend's is X5-599."

The anomaly studied them for a moment then said, "You're 09'ers."

'Please don't hold that against us,' Max prayed. "That's right."

The lizard man lowered his gun a bit but still kept it on them. "Show me your barcodes."

Max and Zack turned around and Max moved her hair out of the way, hoping that the lizard man wouldn't shoot them while they had their backs turned.

"Alright," he said, and they turned back to face him. "Uh, welcome to Terminal City."

They nodded their thanks to him and kept going towards the building.

"And what a welcome that was," Zack muttered, making Max laugh.

* * *

"Have you found out any more information on the girl transgenic?" White asked his assistant, Otto.

"No Sir. I'm sorry Sir but I couldn't find any more information on why she was so special to Director Renfro or her whereabouts," he said nervously.

White punched a hole in the wall. "Damn!"

He motioned to Otto to leave him, and smirked when he heard his assistant's sigh of relief on the other sigh of the door. 'So, I make him uncomfortable, huh?'

He flipped open his phone, and dialed the number of one of his friends in the Conclave.

"From my father before me, for my sons," White said into the phone.

"From my father before me, for my sons," the voice repeated. "It's good to hear from you, Brother White."

"You too, Brother Jackson," White said. "I need a favor."

"Anything for a fellow Familiar," Jackson said.

"There's a transgenic girl. Designation 452. She has no junk DNA and somehow, she was important to Director Renfro," White said.

"So you want me to find her or find out about her," Jackson said.

"Precisely," White answered.

"Okay, sure, but why is this transgenic so important? So maybe Renfro favoured her."

White laughed cruelly. "Renfro favoured no one. She was a stony bitch. It's just that this transgenic has no junk DNA as I mentioned earlier. Every person on the planet has at least a little junk DNA, even transgenics do or should and we Familiars do as well. It's not normal."

"Hmm. I see your point." Jackson paused. "Well, I'll dig up whatever I can and get back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Goodbye Brother Jackson," White said.

"Goodbye Brother White," he said, and he hung up.

'My idiot father supposedly created someone to stop the Coming," White thought. 'Could it be her?'

* * *

Max and Zack walked into Terminal City's Headquarters and were greeted, yes, _greeted_, by a nice anomaly named Dix.

"Welcome to Terminal City," the shy anomaly greeted warmly. "Anything we can do for you? Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, thanks, but it's something else," Zack said. He pulled Max towards him and Dix and rolled up her sleeve where more runes had appeared on her wrist.

"A little while ago, these marks showed up completely out of the blue on her skin. We have no idea what they are, or what they mean, and we were wondering if someone here knows what it means or could translate it because it's obviously in some kind of language," Zack explained.

Dix peered curiously at the marks. "Well, I recognize the language. It's ancient Minoan."

"Riight," Max dragged out. "But do you know what it means?"

"Nope, sorry, I can recognize it but I can't read it," Dix said, apologetically.

"Oh," Max said, looking disappointed.

"But if you give me some time," Dix started slowly, "I might be able to find something on how to decode it."

Max looked up excitedly. "Oh, that's great Dix! Thanks!"

"If you can just take some pictures of the marks and send them to me," Dix said, "I'll try to work it out. I like challenges."

"Thanks Dix," Zack said, and Max leant forward and gave the anomaly a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Zack chuckled and took her arm.

"Let's go Max, it's late and Normal will be on our asses if we get to work late."

They waved goodbye and left.

* * *

When they got home, Max tugged on Zack's arm.

"What do you think it means Zack?" she asked him. "Why is it only happening to me?"

"I don't know, Maxie," he said, shrugging. "Hopefully Dix will decode them and we'll find out soon."

Max nodded and kissed him. "I'm just going to take a shower. Terminal City isn't exactly the cleanest place. Care to join me?" she asked suggestively.

Zack laughed. "Now how could I refuse an offer like that?"

They walked towards the bathroom, clothes trailing.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for this being a little short. I'm concentrating a little more on my other fic, "Together We'll Fight", but don't worry, I'm going to try to write longer chapters from now on. BTW, Alec's not in their apartment because he found his own place to stay. Sorry, for not mentioning that and again sorry for the short chapter.

Thanks so much to –

Elladans-elleth – Thanks for reviewing!

kiwifruit03 – Thanks for reviewing!

Mae – Ooh! A new reviewer! Yay! Made my day! (ooh, that rhymes) LOL Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! I guess sweetness is one of their traits. But so are jealousy, stubbornness and over protectiveness. LOL


	25. Past Loves Coming Back To Haunt

Disclaimer: Own DA? Ha! As if!

A/N: Plz review everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update!

* * *

White looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. He was mildly surprised because it was very late at night and almost everyone had gone home. He stopped what he was doing and said, "Come in."

The person knocking entered and White saw that it was his friend Jackson.

"Brother Jackson," he greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you found information on the girl, 452?"

Jackson walked up to White's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. "It's good to see you again, Brother White. Yes, I've found information on the girl. And what I've found is very interesting."

Jackson put a folder on White's desk and White picked it up and started to flip through it. There were pictures of 452's DNA, her description, her medical record, everything.

White put it down and Jackson started talking.

"This transgenic is one of the '09 escapees. She was in Unit 2, second in command to X5-599. It seemed that these filth actually understood that people in the real world didn't have numbers, but names, so they each picked one out for themselves. 452's chosen name is Max. When they escaped, they actually managed to evade Lydecker for ten years. Can you imagine that? Ten years. It shows how incompetent that fool was. Anyways, a year ago or so, 452, 599, 471 and 701 tried to take out the DNA lab at one of the Manticore bases. They succeeded but only 471 and 701 got away unharmed. 452 was shot straight through the heart and 599 was also shot but not as badly, and he was recaptured."

"So how is it that 452 is alive?" White asked.

"It seems that 599 or Zack as he calls himself shot himself to be her heart donor. See, these transgenics had thought of each other as brothers and sisters, so I guess 599 didn't want to see his youngest sister die. I don't know. Who knows what goes on in those twisted vermins' minds? Anyways, the heart transplant was successful and 452 lived. 599 did as well; they used all his organs for injured X5s, then grew cybernetic implants and gave them to him instead. They both were in Manticore and reindocrinated for about 3 months, but it seems that it didn't work, and when that Eyes Only creep gave away Manticore's location, Renfro locked down the cells and lit the match. However, 452 unlocked the cell doors and the majority escaped."

"What about her DNA? Why is it like that?" White asked.

"I'm not sure. It's remarkable. Not one molecule of junk DNA in her. Every base pair is coded to do something, everything for a specific purpose. No other transgenic has DNA like this, and not even we Familiars have it. Your father, do you think the rumor is true? That he created someone to stop The Coming?" Jackson pondered.

"First of all, I no longer consider him my father," White spat out. "He was an idiot, a weakling. He did not deserve to be so high up in status. He was not one of us. As for creating someone to stop The Coming, I would put my money on it. My father was stupid, and he probably created one of these freaks for that special purpose."

Jackson nodded. "It could be true. This girl, if she _is_ the one who is destined to stop The Coming, then we need to stop her."

"We need to find her first. Then we'll analyze her. After that, we'll kill her," White said.

"A few weeks ago, the man who is rumored to be Eyes Only, Logan Cale, was found dead in his apartment. Since 452 obviously had relations with him, we're guessing she's in that city," Jackson said.

"Where?" White asked.

"Seattle."

* * *

Alec was having breakfast in his new apartment, relishing the fact that it was the week-end and Normal wasn't there to goggle at him, when something in the newspaper caught his eye.

_It looks like this is it,_ the headline read. _Rachel Berrisford, daughter of the wealthy Robert Berrisford, is almost at her end. Due to a freak explosion two years before, Mr. Berrisford's darling daughter had been knocked into a coma and hasn't woken up since. Her nurse says that unfortunately, it seems like the end of the road for Rachel is near, and she is expected to pass away in the next week or so. This article is for all who were close to Rachel; family and friends and anyone else who knew Berrisford's daughter. We hope that she passes on peacefully, and that Mr. Berrisford can recover from it. Robert Berrisford's wife had passed away a few years before, so Rachel was all he had left. Our condolences in advance._

Alec felt his eyes tear up. 'Rachel… Oh god, Rachel, no.'

_Flashback_

"_Rachel!" Alec screamed. "There isn't much time! Get you and your father out of here! Go! I'll tell them you left during the night, just go!"_

_Rachel looked at him confused. "What's wrong Simon? What are you talking about?" She suddenly became afraid. "Who are you?"_

_Alec couldn't waste anymore time so he just told her the truth. "I'm a spy sent to assassinate your father. Please, I don't want to do this. Just go!"_

_The horrified look on her face was one that would stay with him forever._

"_You were sent here to kill my father?" Rachel repeated. She looked out the window and saw her father get into the car. She looked at Alec, slapped him then ran towards her father._

"_Daddy! Daddy wait!" she yelled._

"_Rachel!" Alec screamed._

_All of a sudden there was a flash of bright light, an explosion and everything blacked out._

_Flashback_

"_You have failed your mission 494," Sandoval had said. He motioned to the guards standing nearby and they took him to Psy-Ops. Alec remembered screaming Rachel's name, over and over again, until he couldn't remember anything. He was 494._

_End Flashback_

"Rachel," Alec whispered. "No, no, no. Not Rachel. Oh god, please don't tell me she's dying. No."

He stood up but all of a sudden a bunch of images rushed through his mind. Most were Rachel's face, and they came so fast they all blurred together, spinning around in his mind. In the background, the music that Rachel used to love to play was haunting him, playing so faintly that he could barely register it in his head, but loud enough so that he heard it. Right before he blacked out, he saw Rachel's face one last time in his head, the look of horror in her expression still there.

Then he was falling and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Max was entering her second month of pregnancy, so thankfully for her the morning sickness was going away. Unfortunately for Zack, the cravings weren't lessening. The last time she had wanted something, he had had to break into the Italian Embassy, but hey. Anything for his pregnant girlfriend right?

Zack thanked the Blue Lady when Max hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to ask him to go and get something because he really needed to catch up on his sleep. Surprisingly, he slept in until eleven in the morning and even more so, so did Max. It seemed the baby was making Max more tired everyday, and she needed lots of sleep.

Max woke up when she felt a kiss pressed both to her lips, then to her stomach. She blinked tiredly then rolled over, nestling her head on Zack's chest.

"Morning baby," she mumbled.

"Morning Maxie. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Thank the Blue Lady that all the morning sickness is gone. I could never hold any food down."

"Any more runes?" he asked.

"I don't know. You check. I'm too tired to move."

He chuckled and looked her over, not minding her request at all. He saw that some of the lettering on her back was different.

"There are some new ones on your back, but otherwise everything's the same. The ones on your hand faded away. Good thing we took pictures of them before and gave them to Dix."

A few days before, Max and Zack had gone to T.C. – after once more being "greeted" by Mole – and dropped off the pictures of the runes. Dix had promised to work as fast as he could on them, so all they could do now was wait.

After moaning and groaning about not wanting to get up, Zack finally got Max out of bed and they took a shower then had breakfast. When they were done, Max suggested they go over to Alec's place.

"Maybe he wants to hang out. O.C. spent the night at her lickety boo's but she called and said she was going to meet us at Crash. Sketchy's in, so the only person we didn't ask yet was Alec."

"Okay," Zack said, and they cleared the table, got their jackets and left for Alec's.

* * *

"Alec?" Max asked. She knocked on the door for the third time. "You in there?" After no one answered, she looked worriedly at Zack.

"Maybe he's out," he reasoned.

"I get the feeling that something's wrong," she said. She picked the lock they walked in. They went into the living room and found Alec sprawled out on the floor, passed out.

"Holy shit," Max whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I took so long to update. For those of you reading my other fic, "Together We'll Fight", I'll update that soon as well.

Hoped you liked this. Max and White are gonna meet in a few chapters, but I have some other things planned first. Also, read the prequel to this fic. I haven't updated it in a while, but I'll try to. It's "The days before"

Thanks to –

Mae – Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Zack in the shower……. So many possibilities. What would be better is if I was in it too. LOL

Gabbie760 – Thanks for reviewing again, it's been a long time and great to hear from you again.

Thanks everyone! Keep reviewing! Read my other fic if you haven't already. "Together We'll Fight".


	26. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: Ok, seriously, do you have an IQ of 0?

A/N: Well let's see what I need to do today. Write 26th chapter of Whose Love, write some chapters for my other stories, have lunch, and go out with Zack later on tonight. Ha! Yeah, right. LOL Please R/R

* * *

Max and Zack immediately rushed to Alec's side, Max pausing to grip the table though because the sudden movement had made her dizzy. Once she had stabilized herself, she went into the kitchen for some ice while Zack moved Alec onto the couch.

Max came back and pressed the ice to his forehead which was very hot, so hot in fact the ice had begun to melt.

"What's wrong with him, Zack?" Max asked him worriedly. "What happened?"

Zack checked Alec over, but it didn't seem like anyone had come in and knocked him unconscious so he didn't know. He shrugged and looked at Max but something had caught her attention.

She walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper then brought it over to where Zack and Alec were.

"Maybe it has something to do with this," Max said. She handed the paper to Zack and he started reading bits and pieces aloud.

"Girl named Rachel Berrisford comes to her end after being knocked into a coma 2 years ago by a freak explosion," Zack read. He looked up. "You think that this was one of Alec's missions?" he asked.

Max raised her shoulders. "Maybe. Remember why he wasn't sure if he wanted to come with us when we were planning to escape from Manticore? He said that he had botched a mission and they would kill him if he screwed up again. Maybe this was the mission."

"Well, the girl's almost dead so I don't understand how he screwed up," Zack said.

"He's waking up," Max said. "We can ask him."

"If this made him faint then we'll have to be careful," Zack said. Max nodded and Alec squinted and rubbed at his bleary eyes. He looked at Max and Zack, not knowing what happened, until his gaze fell on the newspaper in Zack's hand.

_Flashback_

"_Rachel!" Alec screamed. "No!"_

_Flashback_

_It looks like this is it, the headline read. Rachel Berrisford, daughter of the wealthy Robert Berrisford, is almost at her end. Due to a freak explosion two years before, Mr. Berrisford's darling daughter had been knocked into a coma and hasn't woken up since. Her nurse says that unfortunately, it seems like the end of the road for Rachel is near, and she is expected to pass away in the next week or so. This article is for all who were close to Rachel; family and friends and anyone else who knew Berrisford's daughter. We hope that she passes on peacefully, and that Mr. Berrisford can recover from it. Robert Berrisford's wife had passed away a few years before, so Rachel was all he had left. Our condolences in advance._

_Flashback_

"_Rachel. Oh God no, not Rachel," Alec sobbed._

_End Flashbacks_

"Rachel," he whispered.

Max and Zack looked at each other.

"What happened, Alec?" Max asked gently. "Does it have anything to do with this Rachel girl?"

He looked at Max, eyes still a bit unfocused.

"Rachel," he whispered again. "She's dying. All my fault," he mumbled.

Max gently laid a hand on his shoulder, but he still jumped. "Why is it all your fault? What happened, Alec?"

Tears were streaming down his face, and as much as he wanted to stop them, he couldn't. They just kept flowing from his eyes, the salt burning his tear cracked lips. He was shaking now, his body convulsing as if he had seizures.

"Rachel. My fault. All my fault. She's dying. All my fault," he kept repeating, almost like he was in a catatonic trance.

Max tried not to get frustrated with the lack of information. "Why's it all your fault? Alec, talk to us. We're here."

After a few more minutes of consoling him, he finally settled down enough to speak properly.

"Water," he said. "Please."

Zack got up and returned with some water in a glass.

"What's wrong Alec?" he asked. "Talk to us. You can tell us anything."

"I can't. It's too hard. I just can't," Alec mumbled.

"Try," Max said. "Take your time. We're not going anywhere."

Alec took a sip of the water and exhaled slowly, trying to compose himself.

"Two years ago," Alec started. "I was sent on a mission to find out how much Robert Berrisford knew about Manticore. I was posing as Rachel's piano teacher, Simon Lehane. At first, it was fine. Find out what Berrisford knew and report it to Manticore. Clean and easy. I never expected to – to fall in love with Rachel. That was when things became complicated. Manticore wanted me to get close to Rachel so that I could get invited over for dinner and such more often, giving me more opportunities to get the info from Berrisford. Then when I reported back to them that Berrisford knew a lot, they." He let out a shaky breath. "They asked me to terminate. Both of them."

Max sucked in her breath sharply and Zack kept listening intently.

"Then what?" he prodded.

"I planted the bomb under the car. The Berrisfords were going on vacation." Alec shrugged. "But I couldn't do it. Berrisford was already in the car. I intercepted Rachel on her way down the stairs. I couldn't waste any time so I told her the truth."

"You told her you were a spy sent to kill her father?" Zack asked. "That must've taken some guts."

Alec nodded. "She slapped me and ran down to the car. I couldn't stop her. I should've tried harder. I should've knocked her out, anything. Maybe she'd hate me but at least she'd be alive. She ran towards the car and all of a sudden the bomb went off. I didn't detonate it, some people from Manticore did. There was a big explosion and I lost it. The people from Manticore dragged me kicking and screaming into the car, and when I got back to Manticore, they told me I had failed my mission and put me in Psy-Ops. That's all I remember. But now she's been slowly dying for two years? I'm a monster. I've been killing her. It's my fault."

Max shook her head furiously. "No, it's not. It's not your fault at all. You did what you could."

"BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH MAX!" he shouted at her. She fell quiet.

He lowered his head shamefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you."

"That's alright," she reassured him.

"You didn't kill her Alec," Zack said. "That wasn't you. That was a programmed killing machine. X5-494 killed her, has been killing her over the past two years. X5-494 has, not you. Simon Lehane and Rachel Berrisford were just innocents caught in a mess."

"Would you like to see her?" Max asked. "You know where she lives, right? We can lure Berrisford away for a while and you can say your goodbye."

Alec looked up with a determined look on his face. "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do."

"Good," Zack said. "Wait; let me get Berrisford away from the house."

"He's got bodyguards too," Alec said.

"No problem," Zack said and he walked off, cell phone in hand.

* * *

Max, Zack and Alec, all dressed in their black attire, watched as Berrisford and his guards left to meet someone who would never show up. Then they snuck into the house and Max and Zack quickly located the nurse cooking in the kitchen. They stealthily walked up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom and Max and Zack stayed outside the door for lookout.

Alec went in the room and for a moment his heart stopped beating when he saw Rachel lying in her bed, with the palest face and attached to a bunch of tubes and monitors.

He walked over and kneeled beside her bed. He reverently touched her face and said the words he had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Rachel. I should have said them before and now it's too late, but I love you. With all my heart. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said. He caressed her and started sobbing openly.

Zack looked at Max who had tears in her eyes. He opened his arms and pulled her close.

"He doesn't deserve this," Max whispered.

"No he doesn't but Alec's strong," Zack whispered back. "He'll pull himself out of that hole in a few weeks. Only time can heal things like this."

"I hope something like that doesn't happen to us. I hope that when our child is born, no one sends someone to kill us and hurts our baby in the process," Max said.

He turned her around and kissed her. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, Maxie. Never."

"I know." They continued to watch Alec through sad eyes.

* * *

Two days later, there was another headline in the newspaper.

_Rachel Berrisford, daughter of Robert Berrisford, passed away today peacefully. We give our condolences once again to Mr. Berrisford and to all close to this wonderful young woman. _

As soon as Max and Zack saw this, they went over to Alec's and comforted him while he cried.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Alec had called in sick and Max and Zack had taken on his share of packages. They always made it a point to stop by his place after work and stay with him, just chatting lightly, never bringing up anything that had happened weeks before.

"So how was work?" Alec asked.

"How do you think it was?" Max asked. "Normal was there. By the way, he misses his Golden Boy."

Alec smirked. "That guy has one serious obsession with my ass. Hey, he's like you Maxie! 'I'll kick your ass if you don't listen to me,' she says."

Zack chuckled and Max hit him lightly.

"Why would I be obsessed with your ass when I have Zack's?" she said grinning, getting the reaction she had wanted from Zack. His face had turned fire engine red.

Alec laughed. "Touché. So, you working as dispatch yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Max said. She looked down at her now fairly big stomach. She was about 3 months along. "But I'm getting there. I just wish I didn't have to blow up like a balloon."

Zack laughed and kissed her. "You look fine, Maxie."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I guess the saying about pregnant women is true because you really are glowing Maxie."

She beamed. "Thanks."

"Dix translate any runes yet?" Alec asked. They were now appearing and disappearing everywhere all over her body; her arms, hands, legs, back, stomach, everywhere.

"No. But he thinks he's almost cracked the stuff on her back. He just needs a few more days," Zack said.

"I hope he figures it out," Max said. "Because who knows what these runes mean."

"At the same time though, I'm a little scared of what they're gonna say," Alec said.

"Why's that?" Zack asked.

"Who knows why this random stuff is appearing and now of all times," he said. "For all we know, it could be something bad."

They all looked at each other, hoping that it wouldn't be the case.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Ok, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I think it's reeeaaalllyyy bad, but hey. I'll let you decide. I hope you liked this. I _really_ hope you liked this. I really, really…. Ok, I'll stop now. LOL

Thanks to –

Elladans-elleth – Thanks for reviewing! No worry about not reviewing the last chapter, I'm just glad you love this.

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Alec'll recover, don't worry.


	27. Mirror Image

Disclaimer: (sigh) Must I repeat myself to all of you sad, sad, unknowing people who don't realize that I don't own this?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. Plz, plz, plz, R&R. It would be greatly appreciated if you reviewed. BTW, sry for taking so long to update. So much work.

* * *

About a week later, Max, Zack and Alec walked into Jam Pony and headed straight towards their lockers. Luckily, Max had talked to Normal about why Alec hadn't been to work, so Normal didn't bug him. The fact that Normal was also very flexible when it came to Alec helped too.

They each put their things in their lockers, then closed them and headed towards the dispatch counter. Max searched through the packages then finally handed some to Zack and Alec. They looked at the addresses and smiled.

"You know, it pays off to have you working the dispatch counter. That way we don't have to go all the way across town to deliver one package," Zack said.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. And Normal also doesn't get on our cases because we deliver so many since the places are so close to here."

Normal walked up to them and smiled kindly at Alec.

"So how's my golden boy?" Normal asked. "Your identity crisis all sorted out?"

Alec cast a sideways, questioning glance at Max, who was staring at the floor trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure Normal," Alec said. "I'm all sorted out now. I know who I am. Alec McDowell, Jam Pony messenger."

Normal looked like he was bursting with pride. "That's my boy. You're a strong one; I knew you could get through that. You know what? You've been doing a great job. I'm giving you a raise." He put a hand on Alec's shoulder for a second, unnerving him, then walked off with a spring in his step.

"I think Normal's on drugs," Max stated, looking after him with her eyes wide open with shock.

"A raise?" Zack repeated, his voice incredulous. "For what?"

"Well, for doing a great job of course," Alec said cockily. "It's not like I don't deserve it. Now bip, bip, bip," he said grinning.

"You bip at me one more time and pregnant or not I will kick your ass to the curb," Max threatened.

Alec shook his head. "You've really got to get your girlfriend to stop her obsession with my ass," Alec told Zack, making him chuckle.

Max turned to Zack with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She tapped her foot on the floor, making Zack stop laughing immediately.

"Pregnant women," Zack said. "Rule number one is never piss them off. Especially with mood swings."

Alec laughed. "You're so whipped." He took his package and left.

Max let the scowl melt off her face and she kissed Zack quickly on the lips. "You better get going before Normal comes over here to bug you. By the way, I might leave a little early today. I'm really tired and Normal's allowed me to go."

"Okay. You rest up," Zack said. He put a hand on her extremely big stomach. Max was about 3 and a half months pregnant. They had gone to see Dr. Carr and he had said that so far everything was going along perfectly but he warned them that she might give birth a little prematurely because of her feline DNA. He predicted that she might go into labor around 6 months into her pregnancy so all of the symptoms would show up earlier. The cravings were lessening, but now she was going into the mood swing stage.

He kissed her a final time then went off to deliver the package. Max sighed and tiredly started to give out packages.

* * *

In downtown Seattle, a woman wearing a black leather jacket and tight-fitting blue jeans walked through the market with a little boy in her arms and a man trailing behind.

"Mommy, can we get some pasta for dinner?" the boy asked.

"I don't know baby, that stuff's expensive. We'll see," the woman said.

The man motioned to the woman that he was going to go get something and she nodded and kept walking, picking out things from the stands and putting them in a cart.

It was then that something caught her eye. She zoomed in and saw a bunch of guys with uniforms on walking around, apparently searching for someone.

'Manticore?' she thought to herself. 'But I though that it was burned to the ground.'

One of the soldiers turned around and their eyes connected. As soon as he saw her he gestured to the other men and then pointed at her. They all looked at her and started moving through the crowd.

The woman backed up. 'Oh shit, what do I do now?'

* * *

Zack rode through the streets of Seattle, finally realizing why Max had always insisted on staying in the past. It was nice there. Maybe it was a city that didn't work properly but it had some kind of magic to it. He rode up to 253 5th St. and got off his bike, placing it against the picket fence. He walked up to the door and knocked, seeing that there was no doorbell.

He waited a few moments until the door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an Italian accent.

"I have a package for a Mr. Goodman," Zack said. "Is he here?"

"No," the woman said. "He and the family are out but I can take it. I'm the baby-sitter."

Zack handed her the package and noticed that the place was near empty.

"They just move here?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "From San Francisco. Mr. Goodman's job transferred him here."

Zack handed her the clipboard. "I need you to sign this please."

She took the clipboard and looked at it. "One minute, I need to get a pen."

Zack nodded and he examined the place while she was gone. He wasn't going to steal anything; it was just habit. He saw that there was a piano in the living room and a picture on top of it. All of a sudden the air rushed out of his lungs. He zoomed in to make sure but he was certain. The woman in the picture was Max. He was so shocked that he didn't notice the baby-sitter come back.

"Here you go," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Zack said absentmindedly. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the woman.

"Who's the lady in the picture over there on the piano?" he asked.

The woman looked over her shoulder then back at Zack. "That's the missus. Mrs. Sam Goodman. She's little Jason's mother."

Zack didn't say anything and the woman felt like she had said too much. "I'm sorry but I'm very busy right now. Have a nice day." She gave a quick smile and shut the door in his face.

'What the hell?' Zack thought. 'She looked exactly like Max!'

* * *

Max looked at the clock and decided that she would go home. She yawned, handed out the last package then slowly walked to her locker to get her stuff.

On her way out, she ran into Normal. He saw how tired she was, and softened a bit.

"You get some rest, Missy Miss. I don't want you falling asleep on the job," he said.

She nodded and kept walking, thinking about the nice bath she would take when she got home.

* * *

The soldiers kept walking toward the woman, and she clutched her son tightly and started backing up quickly, accidentally knocking over a table of fruit.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly as the man started cursing at her.

She turned around and started running, not wasting time to look over her shoulder as she knew they were running after her; she could hear their footsteps.

"Stop!" one of the soldiers yelled.

She pushed herself to run faster.

"Mommy, why are you running?" the little boy asked.

"Not now Jason," the woman said.

The man who was with her before dropped the pomegranate he was holding and rushed over to her.

"Sam! Sam why are you running?" he asked. He then spotted the soldiers running after her.

"Sam, what's going on?" he asked.

"Just run and come with me Carl," Sam said. "Please, don't ask any questions right now, there's no time."

He looked at her with a worried expression then started to run as well.

* * *

"Sir," one of the soldiers said into the radio he had. "Sir, we have the target in sight and are moving to subdue."

"Very good soldier," White's voice said on the other end. "Get her."

"She's with a man and a child, Sir," the soldier said. "What should we do about them?"

"Keep them alive for now. I want to see them," White said.

"Understood Sir," the soldier said, and he put the radio back into his breast pocket.

* * *

Zack was walking through the market in downtown Seattle, thinking about the woman who looked exactly like Max, when he heard a bunch of yelling.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Zack sprinted to where the yelling was and saw a bunch of soldiers chasing a woman, a man and a child. His eyes widened. 'That's the woman who's identical to Max!' he thought. He knew it wasn't Max herself because this woman wasn't pregnant. He assumed that the child was Jason and that the man was Mr. Goodman. He saw the soldiers come closer to where he was so he retreated into the crowds, still following the family.

'So, Max has a twin. I wonder if I do too,' Zack thought as he ran through the crowds.

* * *

Sam kept running, glancing back to see if Carl was keeping up with her until she skidded to a stop. It seemed she had run into an alley and there was a dead end. She whipped around and saw the soldiers coming closer. She took a deep breath and put Jason down.

'I don't want to blow my cover but I won't let my family get hurt,' she thought. To Carl's surprise, Sam struck a fighting pose and looked at the soldiers with a threatening look in her eyes that said, "Touch my family and you die."

The soldiers formed a circle around her and she tensed.

'Let the games begin.'

* * *

Zack lost track of the family until he saw a soldier disappear into an alley.

'Great idea,' he thought sarcastically. 'Just stick yourself in an alley with a dead end and no way out.'

He climbed on top of a small building and looked down to see the woman fight off the soldiers, not letting even one of them come close to her family. He watched as the woman taunted the soldiers.

"That the best you got?" she asked. "Huh? This is pathetic."

Zack chuckled. This woman was identical to Max in more than one respect. It seemed like she enjoyed teasing soldiers before she kicked their ass as well. He watched for a while longer, until he saw that she was getting a little tired.

'Looks like it's time for me to step in,' Zack thought, before he jumped off the building and landed gracefully on the ground.

* * *

Sam heard something behind her so she punched the soldier in front of her and whirled around. She saw a very good looking man drop to the ground and start taking out soldiers as well. She looked at him, confused. He saw her staring at him and made several hand signals.

'I'm not the enemy,' he said. 'I'll help you. Keep fighting then when I give the signal get your family out of here. Go to 339 Waverly. #304. You'll be safe there. Wait until I get there.'

She paused, undecided. 'Why are you helping me?' she signaled.

'Because you're transgenic. And because you happen to be the clone of my girlfriend. I'm X5-599, one of the 09'ers. I'm trying to help you, don't hold it against me.'

She nodded and continued taking out the soldiers, ignoring the look of shock on Carl's face.

'Punch, kick, block, roundhouse kick, back flip, block, karate chop, sweep, punch, block,' she repeated in her head, almost like a mantra. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the 09'er give the signal.

'Show time.'

She lashed out at the last soldier then ran towards Carl and Jason, grabbed them and started running towards the opening of the alley then to 339 Waverly. 'This better not be a trap or that guy will be sorry,' she thought as they ran.

* * *

Max opened the door to her apartment building and stepped inside. She stopped and leaned against the wall for a second. 'God, who knew being pregnant could make you so stressed,' she thought. She closed her eyes and then opened them again and slowly walked to the elevator.

* * *

Sam and her family entered the building that 599 had told her to go to.

"Sam, what happened? How did you fight like that? Where are we? What's going on?" Carl demanded.

"I'll explain in a few minutes, I promise," Sam said. They walked up the stairs to apartment 304 and Sam picked the lock and walked in. She looked around then she pulled her husband and child onto the couch and waited.

* * *

Zack finished off the soldiers and headed towards the apartment. 'I hope that she's planning on telling her husband about what she is, because judging from the look on his face, he didn't know about her being transgenic. She better tell him or else there's going to be a lot of problems.'

* * *

White sat at his desk in his office, waiting for the soldier to report back. There was static then he heard ragged breathing on the other end.

"Sir?" the soldier said. "We lost her. She got away when a man came to help her. We assume that he's transgenic too."

White balled his fists then yelled. "Damn it!"

There was silence on the other end of the radio.

White tried to control his voice. "Find her," he gritted out. "And don't fail."

"Yes Sir," the soldier said meekly.

White turned the radio off then with a scream threw a chair at the wall, splintering to pieces as it narrowly missed Otto who walked in a second before.

Otto looked at the remains of the chair and gulped.

"Uh, is this a bad time Sir?"

* * *

Zack raced up the stairs to the apartment and saw Sam, no, Max walking in, then saw her fall to the ground.

"Max!" he yelled and ran towards her.

* * *

Max unlocked the door and Sam stood up and was face to face with her. Carl looked between the two of them and Max stood frozen. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Oh my God," Max said, then she fainted and crumpled to the floor.

"Max!" Zack yelled and he ran towards her, luckily catching her before she hit the floor.

"Maxie," he whispered. "Maxie, wake up. Shit, I shouldn't have shocked her like that. The stress must've gotten to her." He looked up to see Sam standing nervously, shifting her feet from side to side.

"Is she okay? What did I do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's okay. Can you go into the kitchen and get some ice from the freezer?" he asked.

She nodded and came back quickly.

"Sam, she looks like you," Carl said. "What on earth is going on? You have a twin? And who are you?" The last comment was directed to Zack.

"I'm your wife's sister's boyfriend," Zack said as he lifted Max in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Carl looked at Sam, and then he got up and followed her and Zack to the bedroom.

"You have a sister?" Carl asked.

Sam looked at him helplessly. "Looks that way," she said lamely.

Carl shot her a strange look. "What do you mean looks that way? You say it as if you didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, I did. Sort of," Sam said. "I promise I'll explain everything as soon as I can. But first, I need to get answers myself."

Zack sat beside Max, dabbing at her forehead with the ice wrapped in a cloth. "Come on, Maxie. Wake up for me please," he murmured.

As if hearing his request Max's eyes fluttered open slowly. She immediately put a hand to her head. "God, my head kills." She looked around and saw Sam. "My God, it wasn't a dream."

"Sorry 452, I'm real," Sam said.

"Name's Max," Max said.

"Sam," Sam said. "This is my husband Carl and my son Jason. It looks like you guys are going to have a family soon too," she said, indicating Max's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 and a half months along," Max replied. "This is Zack," she said, motioning to him. "So, no offense, but why are you here?"

"Some soldiers went after me. Zack helped me fight them off then told me to come here," Sam said.

"Okay," Max nodded. She noticed Carl's lost expression. "Looks like we better get comfortable because it seems like a lot of explaining is going to happen."

The three transgenics looked at each other, and then got comfortable. This was going to take a loonnnngg time.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Anyways, please read my other fic "Together We'll Fight" if you haven't already. Review plz. Also, I would appreciate it if you guys would tell me some of your ideas for the baby's/babies' name(s). I was thinking about maybe Tiana, Jessica or Evelyn for a girl, (Evelyn for Eva, Tiana for Tinga) and Jack, Benjamin or Joshua for a boy, (Jack for Jack and Benjamin for Ben). Anyways, send in your ideas for names please. Review!

Thanks so much to –

Kiwifruit03 – Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing!

PhoenixPowered – Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate your constructive criticism. I sent you an email but since the last part was cut off I had to guess and may have sent it to the wrong person. Anyways, I hope you got it, but if you didn't, please give me your email again, but put a space between your email and the hotmail, or yahoo, or whatever it is that you use part because it gets cut off if you don't put a space. Anyways, thanks and I hope you continue reading but if you don't I understand. :)


	28. Babyland

Disclaimer: (Shakes head) This is so saddening.

A/N: Please review everyone! For all of you who haven't already, check out my fics "Together We'll Fight", "Tell Her", "The days before" and "When I fall". Review!

* * *

Syl entered her flat smiling and humming a happy tune. She had had a good day at work. She was an art teacher at the local community center, teaching professionally weekdays from 9-6 then for free on week-ends from 10-12. She made good money from her job of teaching adults all the wonders of art, but the real joy she got was out of her free teaching on the week-ends. She taught younger children and they were all darlings; monsters sometimes, but darlings. She laughed to herself as she remembered what had happened earlier that morning. Two of her students, Billy Aston – age 9 – and Jesse Kanadis – age 8 – wanted to see if you could paint with stuffed animals. So while Syl had her back turned, they quickly snuck into the room next door which was the daycare, took two stuffed monkeys, snuck back in then dipped them in paint. What made it worse was that they couldn't find any paper so they starting painting on the walls. Syl had had to do a lot of explaining to Melissa, the Spanish nanny who worked in the daycare. In the end, Melissa burst out laughing and told the two boys who were cowering behind Syl's legs that the next time they wanted to be Picasso, to let her in on it so she could join them.

At the thought of children, Syl looked down at her slightly rounded stomach. She was only around 2 months along, about a month and a bit behind Max. She felt giddy and lightheaded; she had never felt so good in her entire life. She was going to have a baby with Krit, she loved her job, and she was settled down in a nice flat in her favorite city. Granted, she had a bunch of people hunting down her ass but they hadn't shown their ugly faces for a while so for the time being, life was actually good.

She whistled softly to herself as she bustled around the kitchen until a pair of arms wrapped around her. Someone buried their face into her hair.

"Well someone seems happy," Krit said.

"I am," she replied. "How was work? Wait – let me guess. Your boss Hank was being a pain in the ass as usual and reminded you of your high school biology teacher Mr. Hitchens who always acted like he had a stick up his ass and permanent PMS. Am I right or am I right?"

Krit laughed. "If you didn't know me so well, I'd almost think that you're psychic."

Syl wiggled her eyebrows. "Who's to say I'm not? I can see me, a bed and a whole lot of fun in your future."

Krit smirked. "Now I'm convinced."

He swooped down, picked up a shrieking Syl and hurried to their room.

* * *

"Agh!" Max screeched as Zack sprayed the fire extinguisher all over the oven then turned around and sprayed it directly at her. She put her hands up to cover her face as the white foam went all over her clothes.

"Enough!" she yelled, laughing.

Zack stopped spraying it at her then walked forward and smeared the foam on her all over her face, holding her down so she wouldn't be able to pull away. When he was done he stepped back grinning to inspect his work.

Both of them were a mess. Max and Zack had decided to see if they had any ability whatsoever to cook. So they decided they would go with something simple. Cookies. What could go wrong with that? They were transgenics after all and had an enhanced learning ability. How hard could it be? They figured it out soon after. Plenty hard.

Everything had started out fine. They had made the cookie dough and tasted it to make sure it wasn't so bad it was poisonous. After that, they formed the cookie shapes and put them on a tray then into the oven. That was when everything started to go oh so very wrong.

The cookies were only supposed to bake for about 15-20 minutes according to the instructions. Unfortunately, after 20 minutes, neither Max nor Zack seemed to notice the burning smell. They were too busy in their full-fledged make out session. After about 40 minutes, they were still at their activity when a spot of red caught Max's eye. She pulled away and started rushing around frantically when she realized that the oven was on fire. Amidst all the cursing words, Zack finally found the fire extinguisher and Max had found a hose. They both sprayed them at the oven to put out the flaming fire when Max had an idea. When the fire had died down to a mere little candle sized flame, she took the hose and sprayed the water all over Zack, soaking him to the bone. He put out the fire and proceeded to spray her with the fire extinguisher.

5 minutes later, they were both laying on the floor of the kitchen, exhausted, Max's head in Zack's lap and Zack's head tilting to the side.

"We are never doing that again," Max said.

"Cooking or spray fight?" Zack asked.

"The latter. We'll have to learn how to cook or us and the baby are gonna go broke fast from take out food," Max said.

"Didn't O.C. say she could cook?" Zack asked. "We could learn from her."

"Good idea," Max replied. "Except not right now. I'm way too tired."

"Ditto."

"Hey, I wonder if Sam could cook," Max said. "I mean, she has a kid and husband, they must not live on fast food all the time."

Sam, Carl and Jason had left early that morning to go to Barbados. After Sam, Max and Zack had revealed everything to Carl he hadn't said anything for a while. He just sat there, silent, just telling them that he needed some time to think. After a few hours he finally got up and walked over to Sam. Jason had long since fallen asleep and was lying in Sam's arms, her stroking her son's hair lovingly as if she were afraid it would be for the last time. Carl sat down beside Sam and hugged her. That was all she needed. They then talked for a long time. Carl was a little freaked out by the news, but he looked at Jason and Sam together and knew he couldn't abandon the woman he loved and the mother of his child. He told her that they still needed to talk things out and things were far from being as perfect as they were before, but they would eventually work it out. Later on, they left for a much needed vacation with Sam saying that she'd try to visit Max. Even thought she was taught to hate her for all her life, she didn't anymore. She only resented Max and her family for leaving and not letting the others out too. But Max was the reason why she was still with her family so she started to forgive her. Maybe the two women would eventually become true sisters later on.

"Damn. We should have asked her," Zack said. "Oh well."

"Yeah," Max said. She snuggled into him and started an entirely different topic.

"What did you do after the escape? I mean, did you go to any schools?" Max asked.

Zack shrugged. "From time to time. But only for a few days then I'd leave."

Max snickered. "I'll just bet the teachers liked that. Having to take so much time to help a new kid settle in then to have them disappear. Must've pissed them off."

"Probably. I didn't really do anything except search for you guys and get things all of you would need: like tryptophan, arms, new I.D.s… the works. I broke into a lot of places, tracked down some contacts, found out if Lydecker was getting close to any of you guys… I thought about you a lot you know," he told her. "It killed me that it took me so long to find you. I thought I was going to die when Jondy told me you had slipped under the ice and died, but I looked for you anyway. I knew you weren't dead; you're too strong for tat and plus, I would've felt it. As much as I hate to say it, I'm kind of glad that Vogelslang put that ad in your paper with your barcode on it. That was how I found out you were alive."

"I figured Jondy would probably tell you I'd died. But I knew you wouldn't stop looking for me so I planted myself in a place where I thought you'd easily find me and waited," Max said.

"So what did you do with your life after the escape?" Zack asked.

"Well, I moved around a lot, like we were trained. Escape and evade in enemy territory and as far as I was concerned, everywhere was enemy territory. I'd been to practically everywhere: Detroit, San Francisco, L.A., Texas, Virginia, Iowa, Oklahoma… I went to school in several places, but like you I left soon after I'd enrolled. I was put in the foster care system and passed around from family to family after I kept running away. I never really cared about any of them, except one. It hurt me a lot to leave," Max said.

"Who?" Zack asked, interested.

"I was sent to live with this family. I hated the father. He was a horrible drunk and liked to beat on us kids whenever he was angry, which was very often."

"He beat you!" Zack yelled, enraged. "Max, why did you let him? You could have easily gotten rid of him! It would've been like Manticore all over again. The pain."

Max shrugged. "He didn't beat on me as much. I wanted to fit in, you know? Be normal. I figured it wouldn't be normal if a 9 year old girl with a crew cut and who hardly spoke overpowered a grown man, 3 times her size and weight. He beat Lucy way more though. And it hurt really bad to watch because for the first time, someone other than my family actually meant something to me. She was really sweet; she took care of me as her own sister. I think she really loved me. And I think I really loved her back, as a real sister. She was terrified of her father, so when he beat on her, she let him. It wasn't as if she could do anything and I felt horrible when I finally left when the Pulse hit. I had deserted her and left her to be with a man who hurt her."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Zack comforted. He massaged her back then rubbed her stomach. "I'm sure if she knew that people were after you she'd understand. She sounds like a real nice girl. If she's as great as you say she was then she'd probably want you to go."

Max nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks."

They just sat there until Zack jumped with surprise. He looked down at his hand where it was resting on Max's stomach and smiled when he felt a hard kick again. He looked at Max to find her smiling back at him, but with sort of a pained expression on her face.

"You okay Maxie?" he asked her quizzically.

"Yeah, it's just that this baby kicks real damn hard," she said laughing, her face finally relaxing.

Zack chuckled. "I guess it's going to be wild like its mommy."

"And strong like its daddy," Max said.

The baby kicked again then Zack looked at Max weirdly.

"Max, there were four kicks at the same time," he said.

They thought for a moment then their eyes both widened.

"Twins!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review everyone! For all of you who haven't already, check out my fics "Together We'll Fight", "Tell Her", "The days before" and "When I fall". Review! Plz also suggest baby names in your reviews.

Thanks to –

hphotshot – Thanks for reviewing! It's great to hear from you again. Hope you're feeling better. I'm so glad you're continuing your story. I had almost given up hope that you were going to update but you did and I re-read your story revised. It's great, I love it! Plz update soon with a new chapter. I'm begging you. LOL

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for voting for the names of Max's babies. Plz vote for the name that you would like for Syl's baby/babies (I haven't decided yet) if you have time.

jracklesfan77 – Thank you for reviewing! It's great to have a new reviewer. I've read some of your stories. I love them! Anyways, glad you love this so much!

Plz review everyone and submit names for Max's and Syl's baby/ies. Thanks!


	29. Mighty Whittie Was An Ass

Disclaimer: I feel so sorry for the dumb, dumb people out there in the world who don't know that I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL! Don't sue!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please review and send in your thoughts on the babies' names.

* * *

Max and Zack were sitting in the waiting room outside Dr. Carr's office, waiting for the results to come back when Max felt another hard kick. She sucked in a breath sharply.

"Jesus, know I know how Alec must feel. With someone punching you all the time," Max muttered.

Zack chuckled then looked up when Dr. Carr came back with the test results. He was smiling.

"Well, your guess was right," he said. "You're going to have twins."

"Boys, girls or one of each?" Max asked.

"It seems like one of each. I just didn't see the other one before when I did the ultrasound because she was hiding behind her brother and his heartbeat covered hers," Carr said.

Max smirked and turned to Zack. "Looks like big brother already has your overprotective complex. At least we don't have to worry about them fighting. He'll be too busy scaring away each and every boy that gets interested in his sister."

Zack mock glared at her. "I did not scare away every guy interested in one of our sisters."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Because I seem to recall Rena saying a certain something about how you intimidated the guy she was going out with so much, he almost pissed in his pants and called off their date."

Zack shrugged. "The guy was a loser. Some guy who would've taken advantage of her."

Max snickered. "I think our sisters can take care of themselves. For example, one of Jondy's old boyfriends cheated on her and he was found dangling from the Golden Gate naked, hours later."

Max turned her head when she heard something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a cough. She blushed when she realized that Dr. Carr was still listening to her.

"Anyway," Carr continued on. "The babies are very healthy and you're about 4 months along now. You want to take it easy, get a lot of rest. Don't overexert yourself. You might want to just relax and watch TV or something for the next couple of weeks."

Max rolled her eyes. "Great, I'm fat enough. I don't need to become a couch potato. I'm a transgenic, doctor. I think I can handle some exercise or something."

Carr sighed and turned to Zack.

"You know how stubborn she is. Make sure she gets plenty of sleep. I don't care what you do but make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous. And nothing that could stress her out. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. All she's going to be doing is lying down," Zack promised.

Max glared at him. "No I won't. Are you kidding me? I'll be bored out of my mind!"

"I'll do something to entertain you," Zack said under his breath low and suggestively, so that Carr wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he did. His face turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Right, um. Yes, just relax and have a nice day," Carr said hurriedly and rushed off before he could hear any more.

Max grinned, her mood being lifted greatly. She put her lips close to his ear. "It better be good, soldier."

* * *

Max stood outside a little Italian store at the corner of an alley, waiting for Zack to come out with the food they were going to eat for dinner that night. She felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, and goosebumps covered her skin, as well as the runes. The thought about them made her shiver as well. The week before, she and Zack had gone to Dix to see if he had uncovered anything. He had said that some of the runes that he had translated told something like "The One shall reveal herself soon, when the time is right. Until then, let the runes guide you and you will find the answers and secrets you seek."

Max rubbed her arms. It was as if being pregnant had heightened her senses. Maybe it had. It was probably an animal thing. When being with child, she had to make sure that nothing would happen to her babies.

Suddenly she heard movement. Someone strong covered her mouth and pulled her deeper into the alley. She struggled and elbowed the person hard in the gut, making them stumble and let go of her. Being released so quickly, she lost her balance and fell. She looked up into the cold eyes of her attacker. It was the same man from the base that she, Zack and Alec had blown up.

"Hello 452," he said. His voice was as cold as his eyes. "About time we've met. I've been looking for you for quite awhile. My name is Ames White. I came across something that belonged to Director Renfro. It was a DNA analysis. Yours."

He walked toward her. She tried to get up but the babies kicked hard and she fell back down, her energy drained. White observed her.

"You're pregnant."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. 'He can't get my babies,' Max thought desperately. 'I need to get away. Zack…'

"Whose bastard child is it?" he asked.

"I'm sick of people putting down my children," Max said fiercely. White's eyes widened and she felt like ramming her head into a wall. 'Dammit, I can't believe I just did that. I let White know that I'm going to have not one child, but two.'

"Children?" he inquired. "Whose is it? Pray tell. Unless they're a lowly human's children and will be born retarded and deformed."

"My children won't be retarded or deformed or anything," Max spat out. "And you better not touch me or hurt them or I'll kill you."

"Were you aware that you had no junk DNA?" White asked.

Max knit her eyebrows, confused at the sudden change of conversation.

"So what?" she asked.

"Do you know what junk DNA is, 452?" he asked.

"Layman's terms for base pairs that don't contain viable genetic information. Doesn't do much more than fill space. Kinda like your head. I mean, it's enormous but there doesn't seem too much in it except air," she quipped.

He struck her hard across the face, leaving a trail of blood running down from her lip.

"It seems that every human being on earth has junk DNA, even you filthy transgenics. All, of course, except you. I guess that just reinforces the idea that you're not human, huh?"

She just spat out blood at him. She felt her head get dizzy from the blow he had given her and willed herself not to pass out. 'Gotta make sure he doesn't hit my stomach, or the babies could get hurt.' The blood got on his shoes and he looked at it, disgusted. He struck her face again, making the blood run faster down her chin.

'Zack!' she cried out in her head. Things were starting to blur around her.

"Well, anyways. I'm going to find out what's so special about you," White continued. "Maybe you _are_ what my idiot father created," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she asked, breathing heavily. She was starting to lose focus. "You called your father an idiot? And here I thought that at least you had manners. Oh well. Can't expect them from someone like you. You know, all bastard-like."

He punched her, his fist aiming for her stomach, but at the last second she turned away and deflected the blow, his punch hitting her side. Her face was pressed up against the wall. Things were getting hazier. "Zack," she whispered. Her breathing was becoming ragged.

White lifted his arm to hit her again but this time it was caught. An iron grip held his wrist, not letting go.

"Get away from her you son-of-a-bitch," Zack growled and pushed White against a corner of the alley.

His heart dropped when he saw Max barely conscious leaning against the wall, her breaths coming in short gasps.

"Oh fuck," he muttered. He wanted to kill that bastard badly but he had to get Max out of there. He scooped her up and blurred up a fire escape to the rooftops, leaping across them as fast as he could. "Please God, if there is a God, let her and the babies be alright."

* * *

Dr. Carr was sitting in his office when Zack rushed in carrying a bloody Max. He immediately got up and ran over to them.

"I thought I told you to take care of her, not get her beaten up," Carr said as he helped Zack put Max on the hospital bed.

Zack ran a hand through his hair. "I know. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her out there by herself. I had just gone into a store to get some food; I didn't think anything would happen. Christ, this is all my fault. What type of man am I? I let Max and possibly my children get hurt."

Carr sighed. "Just sit down. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for it." He walked over to a sink, washed his hands, and proceeded to clean Max up. He checked her and the babies, and stitched up a few cuts.

"She's going to be fine Zack. The babies are fine as well, strong, like their mother," Carr announced.

"Thanks," Zack mumbled, his face buried in the crook of Max's neck. "I screwed things up so bad."

"No you didn't," Carr said. "It's not your fault. I'm positive she doesn't blame you for not being there." He lay a hand on Zack's shoulder for a moment, then walked out of the room, giving them privacy seeing that Max was about to wake up.

Max blinked her eyes open and the bright light blinded her for a second. She started looking around frantically.

"Zack. Zack," she whispered, only relaxing when she saw him.

"I'm sorry Maxie," he said, tears in his eyes. "I didn't protect you, I'm sorry."

"No," she said, reaching out to him. "No," she said again once she had his hand. "Don't you even think that this is your fault, okay?"

He opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a kiss. "No," she said firmly.

"The babies are fine," Zack said.

She smiled and rubbed her tummy. "I knew they would be."

She looked up with a teasing glance. "What do you want to call them? Zack and Max Jr?"

Zack wrinkled his nose and she laughed. "Kidding. I'm not into the whole junior dealio."

"Thank God," Zack murmured, leaning forward and nuzzling her neck. He traced the faint mark that he had left on her when they had mated with his lips. She understood his need to be reassured that she was okay so she just watched him.

"We have a new problem," Max started when he was done.

"What?" he asked.

"White."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please review and in your review please suggest baby names for both Max and Syl. Also, please R/R my other stories. REVIEW thnx!

Thanks to –

Sesshous-baby-girl – Thanks for reviewing!

poptart – Thanks for reviewing!

Alexandra Bruderlin – Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing!

kill bill rocks – Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad to have a new reviewer, makes my day. LOL :)


	30. Trances And Anger Management

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother anymore

A/N: Hope you guys are liking this. Please review and send in suggestions for the babies' names

* * *

Max lay on their bed with Zack sitting beside her, filling him in on the things that White had said.

"It was so weird," Max said. "The way he was talking, it was as if he hated his father. But it didn't seem like it was some family spat. His voice was so filled with hate and bitterness, it seemed like maybe his father had betrayed him or done something truly despicable."

Zack shrugged. "Or maybe he's just a loony who hates his father."

Max shook her head. "I totally agree with you on the whole loony part but I think there's a deeper reason behind it."

"So he has family issues," Zack said. "What does that have to do with you?"

"He muttered something about me maybe being the one his father created," Max said. "He told me that I had no junk DNA, which is unusual even for an X5. He kept saying that he would find out what was so special about me."

"Do you think that maybe he knows something about the runes you've been getting?" Zack asked. "The runes said something about this person called 'The One'. Maybe it's referring to you." Suddenly something that Zack had heard a long time ago back at Manticore popped back in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Zack was walking to his next class when he heard something he couldn't quite understand._

"_How is 452 doing in her classes?" a voice said._

_Zack recognized it as the Colonel's. 'Why would he single Maxie out?' he asked himself._

"_Very well," another voice said. "The experiments we were doing on her didn't seem to slow her down very much. She's doing better than most even though she's injured."_

"_Could she be what we're looking for?" the Colonel asked._

'_What is he looking for?' Zack wondered._

"_I'm not sure," the voice said. "She's doing exceptionally well and recovering quickly but it could be that she's just a good soldier. She and 599 are the top of the X5 series."_

"_The perfect soldier split in two. Her and 599. Whatever one lacks the other makes up for." The Colonel laughed. "I think that 599's got a little soft spot for her as well. This morning I caught him smiling at her during roll call."_

_Zack flushed even though he was hiding and they couldn't see him._

"_Is that so?" the voice said. "Hmm. Interesting. Am I wrong or does he seem a little overprotective of her whenever you come to pick her up for experiments?"_

"_No, I think you're right," the Colonel said._

"_Let's just hope this kid doesn't turn on you, Deck. They all seem to have a lot of free will."_

"_Yes, well. Back on task. Did you do a DNA workup of 452?"_

"_Yes, Colonel. She has nothing unusual about her."_

"_That doesn't mean it won't happen when she's older. Sandman may have made it so that we wouldn't be able to detect The One until he or she was older and something inside of them changes."_

"_Maybe. Until then, we'll keep searching for The One."_

"_Good. Goodbye."_

"_Bye Deck."_

_End Flashback_

Max waved a hand in front of Zack's face as he stared into space, eyes glazed over.

"Zack? Zack baby, what's wrong? Zack?" she asked.

He kept staring into space when he abruptly snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Zack?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said. "Hard to control flashbacks."

She nodded; she got them all the time.

"I remembered something that happened a long time ago back at Manticore," Zack started to say. "I didn't think of it until now because it hadn't made much sense and it was so long ago I forgot about it."

"What?" she asked.

"Remember inspection week back in October of '08?" he asked. "Where you got really hurt?"

"Yeah. They did some unnecessary surgery on me right before," Max said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I was on my way to our next class when I heard Lydecker's and someone else's voices, so I stopped to listen. They were talking about you, about how they purposely performed experiments on you right before inspection week. They wanted to see how well you would do. I remember Deck asking whoever he was talking to about how you were doing in your classes, and if they had your DNA analysis back yet. The other person said that there was nothing unusual about you and that they had to keep searching for 'The One'. Maybe Deck knew something about this prophecy bullshit. And maybe he still does," Zack said.

Max sighed. "Guess we're going to have to go Deck hunting," she said miserably.

"No way," Zack said. "You were really hurt today Maxie and we can't risk you getting hurt any more when you're so close to your term date. The babies are probably going to be born in the next month or so, we can't do anything that could endanger you. Besides, I don't like the idea of you going after Deck."

"You'll be there," she tried to reason.

"No," he said firmly. "We won't go looking for Lydecker. It's too dangerous and once the kids are born we're going to have to work double to stay under the radar and protect them. It's not going to be as easy as we thought, Max. We're having two babies, not just one."

She looked down at her swollen stomach and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What if something happens, Zack?" she asked worriedly. "We have people after us, strange runes appearing on my skin, and this whole prophecy thing." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm just scared that something's going to happen to our babies and we won't be able to stop it. We've already had way too many close calls. That White guy is going to come back, and he's going to be pissed about me getting away. He's going to come back angry."

He pulled her to him. "I won't let anything happen to you. We'll worry about White later. I have some issues with that son-of-a-bitch. No one harms my family."

Even though Zack held her, she still felt goosebumps crawl up her skin. "Something's gonna happen," she whispered to herself, almost trancelike. "Something big."

Her body filled with fear and Zack watched her worriedly as she seemed to not be in the room.

* * *

White sat at his desk, nursing a bloody lip and a dislocated jaw from where it had hit a dumpster at an odd angle.

He was trying to write something but he was so angry at 452's escape that he pressed too hard and the pencil's lead broke. Frustrated, he threw the pencil across the room, narrowly missing Otto's head.

"Sir?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Uh, should I come back at another time, Sir?"

"Just sit down Otto and tell me whatever you have to tell," White said, gesturing impatiently towards his chairs. "Try and make it good news though. Someone killed a transgenic, it's someone's 50th anniversary, someone had a good screw last night, anything good."

Otto tentatively pulled out a chair and slowly sat down, as if his boss had more flying projectiles to throw at his head. So far, White had thrown a pencil, a chair, and numerous other objects at him.

"Sorry Sir, it isn't good news," Otto said nervously.

White rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Alright then, sugarcoat it with something good."

Otto wracked his brain. "Um... Barney, the security guard down on parking level finally got it on with Giselle."

White made a disgusted face. "The fat, 60-years-old-looking secretary, who always smells like a skunk? Do me a favor Otto; never try to sugarcoat anything in your life ever again. You'll end up making the person puke."

"Yes Sir, I'll try to correct that Sir," Otto said.

"Well, what's the bad news? It seems like that's all there is these days," White said, stretching an elastic. Otto eyed it nervously as if waiting for White to fling it at him.

"No transgenics have been captured recently," Otto reported, eyes still on the elastic. "And our supply of arms has been stolen. Yesterday, everything was stocked but today there wasn't even one gun in the warehouse. We assume transgenics had taken our stock because no one else could be able to get past the security."

White continued stretching the elastic as he tried to control his anger. A vein pulsed in his neck. "Tighten security. Find the bastards who stole our stuff and kill them. Find the other transgenics and kill them too. We can't risk anyone finding out about the damn filthy freaks!" His voice had started out somewhat controlled but it rose louder and louder until he was almost yelling. Finally a snap was heard and the elastic flew across the room, making Otto jump.

Otto gulped. "Now Sir?"

White unclenched his fists and smiled insincerely. "No Otto. I want you to get moving in 5 years. You know what, make it a millennium. After all, those freaks only know how to move in enemy territory and know how to drop off a radar. They're only breeding and risking exposure this very minute. So no, Otto. I want you to go home, take a nice, hot, bath, and relax. Don't even think about exposure."

Otto laughed nervously. "Sarcasm. Very good Sir. I'll get right on it." He got up hurriedly and left the room.

"Moron," White muttered.

* * *

A/N: I get the feeling these chapters are getting way too sappy and worse and worse every time. Please give me your thoughts. Thanks everyone, please R/R. Also, check out my other stories and the prequel to this fic, "The days before." Also check out, "Together We'll Fight" an x-over. REVIEW!

Thanks to –

poptart – Thanks so much for reviewing!

hphotshot – Thanks so much for reviewing!

willow98002 – Thanks so much for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks so much for reviewing!

Lara – Thanks so much for reviewing!

Keep reviewing everyone and please check out my other fics!


	31. New Appearances

A/N: Sry for taking so long to update. I've had tons of homework and I've only had like 5 hours sleep every night. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

A girl with long, blonde hair walked through the streets of Seattle. She walked carefully, eyeing her surroundings as if someone would jump out from behind her. It was late at night, and she had no idea how safe Seattle was, but she didn't think she should be roaming about at such a late hour. She walked quicker, trying to find a motel or someplace to sleep. 

'I got away,' she thought. 'I finally got away. He can't hurt me anymore. He won't be able to… to…' She cut off her bad thoughts. 'No, I won't think about what he did to me. I need to get a new life, start all over again.'

The path she was on led her to one of the main streets, where she didn't see many people walking around. She shivered; it was chilly and she had an unnerving feeling.

She stopped suddenly when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She whirled around and with a thud fell to the ground.

* * *

Max moaned in her sleep and Zack watched her worriedly. Her forehead was warm and her hair was moist with sweat. She clutched her stomach and kept moaning. 

"Maxie," he murmured. "Maxie, wake up. What's wrong?" He nuzzled her neck.

When she didn't respond to him, he frowned. Max always woke up when he asked her to, she always responded to her mate. Asleep or not, she could feel him calling to her. So why wasn't she waking up now?

He tried again. "Max," he said gently. "Maxie, wake up. What's wrong?"

She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up which worried him further. Her hands had dropped from her stomach, now she was just tossing and turning.

"Maxie." He nudged her. "Max," he said again, trying not to start panicking.

All of a sudden she gasped and shot up in bed, breathing heavily, but winced and sucked in a breath when she felt a hard kick in her stomach. Her eyes were glazed over, unfocused.

"Zack," she whispered.

He leaned over and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh. What's wrong? You looked like you were having a bad dream. You weren't waking up," he said.

She stayed quiet for a while, just catching her breath and calming down, leaning against his chest. When she opened her mouth to speak, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? Max? Why are you crying?" Zack asked. The sight of seeing her so scared and vulnerable crushed his heart.

"Our babies," she said. "I had a weird dream. First, there were all four of us, happy and sitting around in the living room. Then the scene changed and there was fire and smoke everywhere. You were – oh God, you were on the ground, and you weren't moving…" Tears were streaming down her face. "I was beside you and I heard our babies crying and screaming… Then all of a sudden it stopped and for some strange reason, I saw this girl walking through the streets as if someone were looking for her. She stopped then someone knocked her out and she sank to the ground. It was horrible…"

Zack held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"It was just a dream Maxie. Don't worry about it."

Max shook her head. "It seemed so real."

"Just go back to sleep Maxie," he said.

"Don't wanna. I don't want to have another nightmare."

"You won't," he promised. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you Maxie. You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here. Just close your eyes and relax, you're not supposed to be this stressed."

She looked like she was going to protest but he looked pointedly at her belly. She sighed then raised her hands up in surrender.

"You're right, you're right. I need to be healthy for the babies."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

"Damn straight."

They both lay down and he pulled her to him in a protective hold. She fell back to sleep instantly, but Zack just watched her with a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

White looked up as Otto entered the room with a struggling blindfolded girl. 

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Why is there a yelling girl in my office?" White demanded.

"She may be a lead to 452," Otto said.

"How so?" White asked.

"We have been trying to figure out 452's history. Where she's been, who's she interacted with… We thought that maybe we could find something substantial to use as bait for 452," Otto explained. "This girl was 452's foster sister early after she escaped."

White motioned for Otto to take off the girl's blindfold and Otto did as instructed.

The girl looked around.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

White showed the girl 452's picture. Her eyes widened.

"Max," she breathed.

"What's the girl's name?" White asked Otto.

"Lucy Griffin," Otto answered.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review. HEY! EVERYONE! LOOK HERE! K, now that I've got your attention, would you all please check out a friend of mine's work. It's called, "Dark Angel: 452 or Max" by hphotshot. Thanks! Okay everyone, now please do your duty of reviewing. It only takes a sec and it's greatly appreciated. 

Thanks to –

poptart – Thanks for reviewing!

hphotshot – Thanks for reviewing! I want to kill White, he's an ass, but I can't, at least not yet because I need him to be the villain guy.

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Like I said to hphotshot, I want to kill White, but I can't yet because I need him to do something later on in my fic.

Thanks everyone! Please keep reviewing! (electronic hugs and kisses)


	32. Remembering Sisters

A/N: Do you guys still like this? Please review. It's greatly appreciated and it only takes a second.

* * *

Late the next morning, Max woke up but didn't move from where she was cuddled up against Zack's chest. She looked to see if he was awake, but his eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with a rhythmic beat. She grinned when she saw a small patch of drool on the corner of his mouth and reached out to wipe it off. His forehead crinkled for a moment then relaxed as he stayed asleep.

Max smiled at seeing him so calm. All his life he had to look over his shoulder and watch the others, so he didn't really have time to stop and relax the way he was now. Max looked out the window where sunshine was pouring in and although it should have made her happy that it wasn't raining, her smiled faded. She couldn't get the image of that girl out of her head. The face was haunting her; it was as if she knew the girl but couldn't put a name to the face. That blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Sad eyes,' Max realized. 'Scared eyes.'

She tried to banish her thoughts for awhile. 'I can't worry about some random dream with a blonde girl in it.'

She looked over at the clock. It showed 7:00. She and Zack had an hour to get to work.

Getting up slowly without waking up Zack, Max silently got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, her head swirling with thoughts.

'Why can't I get that girl out of my mind?' she asked herself as she turned on the coffee machine.

She opened the fridge to get out a few muffins and whatever else looked edible when she stumbled as a seizure shook her slightly and she knocked her head on the door. As she fell unconscious, a flashback overtook her.

_Flashback_

_A nine or ten years old Max lay in a bed, suffering from her seizures. A girl who looked to be about the same age or a little bit older dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth. Max reached out to the older girl's face but the girl stopped her gently and put her hand back on the bed._

"_Stay out of his way Maxie, or he'll start with you too," the girl said._

"_Lucy," Max's raspy voice came out. "He hurt you again."_

_A pair of thundering footsteps echoed down the hallway. The knob turned and Max looked at Lucy fearfully but Lucy's face remained passive and she didn't bother looking to see who was coming because she knew what was going to happen. A man walked in and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. With one last look at Max, Lucy slowly got up and left with her father. The door closed and the click that it had made resounded in Max's ears._

_End Flashback_

"Lucy," Max mumbled.

Zack cradled her in his arms as O.C. wiped the blood off the corner of her head.

"Who's she talking 'bout?" Cindy asked.

_Flashback_

"_She was the only person I ever really cared about outside our family," Max told Zack as they sat on the kitchen floor. "She was my foster sister."_

_End Flashback_

"Lucy… Griffin, I think," Zack said. "Max mentioned that she was her foster sister before she came to Seattle. She cared a lot about her. Her father abused her."

"Poor kid," Cindy said.

Max stirred and her eyes blinked open.

"You have got to stop having so many accidents and scaring us Maxie," Zack said.

"Lucy," was all Max got out.

"What about her?" asked Zack quizzically.

"The girl in my dream," Max explained. "It's Lucy."

* * *

Lucy sat in a chair in White's office. She looked around. The man obviously had expensive taste but that didn't make him any less dangerous. She spied a hole in the wall close to the door. She shuddered. She didn't even want to think about how strong the man was if he had punched through the wall.

"How did you find her?" White asked Otto as if Lucy wasn't in the room.

"Sir, we figured that when 452 escaped, she must've been put in some kind of foster care system. We searched the ones close to Wyoming, Gillette, for children approximately 9-12 years in age with identifying marks. We hit the jackpot when we found a child with a barcode tattoo on the back of her neck. It was unmistakably 452. We went to the address where it said she had lived and found a drunken man there. We asked him about a foster kid he used to have and he told us about a girl with short brownish-blackish hair who never talked much. He also told us that his brat kid has run away and good riddance, because he didn't like the bitch much anyways. Said she was only good for one thing, and that was a good time. Also said that she became boring after a while. So we went directly to Seattle figuring out that the girl would go looking for 452. It was pure luck we found her so easily," Otto explained.

At the words that her father had said, Lucy's eyes started to water. A good time? He made it sound like she was a hooker when in truth he was raping her. She had only just managed to get away from him, what if these men brought her back? And…

'Max,' Lucy thought. 'Is that really you? After all these years? You really grew up beautiful.' 'Unlike me,' she thought again. It wasn't true, Lucy was quite pretty. It was her father's abuse that had made her look tired and made her feel worthless and ugly.

White looked at Lucy, his mouth twisting into a cruel smile. 'Now that I have the bait, 452 and her bastard children will be mine. Hook, line, and sinker.'

"Have you been in contact with 452?" White asked Lucy.

Lucy just looked at him. "You make the number sound like a person," she said. "What are you talking about?"

White rolled his eyes. "Max," he spat out as if he had something vile in his mouth. Referring to 452 as anything less than an animal made him want to throw up. They weren't human, they shouldn't have names.

"I haven't seen Max for about 11 years," Lucy answered truthfully.

"Well guess what," White said. "I'm going to arrange a party and you can see her again," he said dryly.

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "I'll see Max again?" she asked.

"Yes, and then you can talk about girl stuff, do each other's nails, and go date boys," White said sarcastically in a mock girly voice.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. 'Why do I get the feeling there's something going on that I don't know about?'

"I'm not going to let you hurt Max," Lucy declared.

White grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her until she was eye to eye with him.

"You are going to help me get 452 or I'll make what your father did to you seem like a picnic," White snarled.

Fear and horror shone in Lucy's eyes. She had gotten so far away from her father only to get hurt again. Her brave façade dropped. She'd do almost anything for her foster sister; she wouldn't let people hurt her. But this man had stepped on a delicate issue, one that terrified her. With tears in her eyes for betraying her once in a lifetime sister, Lucy nodded and agreed to help White.

* * *

A/N: Please review everyone! It only takes a second and it means a lot to me. So review please! HEY EVERYONE! LOOKIE HERE! Okay, please check out a friend of mine's work. It would be greatly appreciated. It's called DARK ANGEL: 452 or Max, by hphotshot. Thanks! Okay, now please review!

Thanks to –

shygirl1 – Thanks so much for reviewing! White won't hurt Lucy; the poor girl has had enough pain and terror in her life.

hphotshot – Thanks so much for reviewing! For the beta reader thing, read the review I gave you, but ya, I wouldn't mind being your beta reader. I've never done it before but I'll try my best. Just e-mail your stuff to me. You can find my e-mail on my profile. Oh, and don't worry. White is sooo gonna get his when he gets captured.

Padfoots-mine – Thanks so much for reviewing!

Everyone, please keep reviewing! Thanks! (electronic kisses)


	33. Losing Bait

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. It really helps me to keep going on with this story when I know there are people out there enjoying it, so please keep reviewing as you so kindly already have.

* * *

Lucy walked around Seattle, scouring for Max. White hadn't known where exactly Max was so Lucy had to go look for her. Lucy knew that there was a tracking and listening device in the back of her neck because when she had left White's office, he had asked Otto if the transmitter had been put in when she was unconscious and he replied affirmative.

Lucy walked slowly, tired from so many different things. She was just plain tired from the last few weeks' events, tired of running, and tired of being hurt. She trudged along with her head down, hoping that she wouldn't find her sister because she knew that the moment White heard Max's voice from the transmitter, his Tac Teams would swoop in in an instant. She stopped abruptly when she felt a strange sensation on the back of her neck, and then kept walking. She didn't look behind her; she knew that White's troops were following her to make sure she didn't warn Max about the trap that was set.

Tears pricked at the corners of Lucy's eyes.

'Why do I have to have such a hard life?' she asked herself. 'I don't think I've ever done any wrong, but still God feels the need to punish me. Is it the sins of my father that are destroying my life? Is that why the Lord feels that he needs to punish me? What have I done wrong?'

She kept walking when she bumped into a bicycle. She shook her head and looked up, seeing an old sign on top of a worn looking building. "Jam Pony," she read. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the trace of tears, she walked in.

* * *

Max paced in her living room.

"Maxie, would you sit down?" Zack asked her tiredly for the hundredth time.

"Lucy," she said. "Something's happening to Lucy."

"Max," Zack reasoned, "it was just a dream."

Max shook her head. "No. Whenever I have a dream it always means something. I don't know why but it always does. God, I – I." She stopped. "Everything's happening so quickly. I don't understand why there are little black marks pooping all over my skin, there's this whole thing with 'The One' and the prophecy that we have to worry about, there's weird dreams, there's our babies, then there's White!" She exploded into tears and Zack pulled her to him. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "I just feel like I don't have control of my life anymore," Max said. "So many things are happening and I don't know what to deal with first. I don't understand why it's only happening to me, why only me?" she asked softly. "I can't deal with this."

Zack turned her so that he could look her in the eye. "Maxie, I know it's hard. And as much as you don't want to hear this, it probably always will be, or will be for a long time. I know there are a lot of things going on, and I know it's difficult to understand, but we have got to stick together and do the best that we can. You have to calm down, forget about everything that's happening, and concentrate on being healthy for the babies. Okay?"

A tear dripped from her eye. "It hurts me that maybe something's happening to Lucy and I can't help her."

He wiped her tears away and gently kissed her forehead. "You need to relax."

She looked down and fiddled with Zack's shirt. "I know. It's just – "

He grinned. "Screwy pregnancy hormones right?"

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile. She looked at the clock. "You better get to work; tell Normal I'll be in later. I think I'll just rest for a while."

He nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later." He kissed her one last time and went out the door.

* * *

Lucy looked around Jam Pony for the girl that was her sister.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before, you knew?" a man asked her. He stepped towards her and she quickly stepped back by reflex. She knew that she was being ridiculous, and that not everybody was out to get her, but she felt wary of everyone now that she had run away from an abusing father, been kidnapped, and threatened by the worst means possible.

The man frowned at her edgy behaviour but shook it off. "I'm not going to bite, you know," he joked. "My name's Sketchy."

"H-hi," she stuttered.

Just then a blonde man with a gorgeous body walked into Jam Pony.

"Hey Zack!" Sketchy greeted.

Zack walked over to them. "Hey Sketch," he said. They bumped fists.

"Alec here yet?" he asked.

"He's out on a run," Sketchy replied. He looked around. "Where's Max today?"

At the name 'Max', Lucy started. Could it be the Max she was looking for? 'No,' she reasoned. 'How many girls out there are named Max?'

"She's resting, she'll be in later," Zack replied.

Lucy's eyes widened. Surely it couldn't be. Already she had found her? 'The Max they're talking about is a she.'

Zack noticed the girl standing next to Sketchy looked surprised and was staring off into space. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"You in there?" he asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry."

"What's your name?" Zack asked. He hadn't seen the girl around Jam Pony before, and the way she was acting was making him suspicious.

"Lucy," she said, admiring him. It seemed that he noticed but didn't care.

'Does this guy have a girlfriend? Whatever, why should I care. The way things have been going I'm never going to get any guy,' she thought.

However Zack had other things running through his mind. Things that were snapping themselves into place, forming a puzzle that wasalmost complete.

'Lucy,' Zack thought. 'It can't be. Max's dream came true? But then again, for some reason, everything that she feels or thinks come true. Is this really Max's sister Lucy?'

Zack opened his mouth to speak to Sketchy, but his eyes remained on Lucy to see her reaction. "Max has sort of been stressed out lately, and I'm worried about her."

Her actions confirmed his theory. At the mention of Max's name, Lucy's eyes widened again and she looked slightly afraid.

"I- I gotta go," she stammered then quickly walked out of Jam Pony. As she turned, her hair moved to the side and Zack saw a slight bump at the back of her neck.

'So White is using her as bait,' Zack mused. 'Well, he's going to get one hell of a surprise when he loses his leverage on Max.'

Zack quickly ran after Lucy, grabbed her putting a hand over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream, and then dragged her into an alley.

'No,' Lucy thought. 'What is this, some kind of sick joke? This is the second time I've been kidnapped in 2 days.'

When Zack made sure no one was around, he put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet then he moved her hair out of the way. He took out a knife, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the moment he killed her.

But it never came. Instead, Zack nicked a part of her neck making it sting a little, then he pulled out the transmitter and stomped it under his feet. When he was satisfied it was destroyed, he spoke to her.

"You don't need to be afraid," Zack said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lucy looked at the transmitter. "How did you know?" she asked.

Zack grinned. "Saw the bump at the back of your neck and put two and two together. I know what the sign of a transmitter looks like."

"Who are you?" she asked him, wiping off the blood at the back of her neck.

"Max's boyfriend," he replied. "Well, boyfriend is a pretty light term, but you wouldn't understand if I said mate."

'Shoulda known he was taken,' she thought. But she was happy anyway. 'Max. I haven't seen you for 10 years but at least I know you got one hunky boyfriend.' She chuckled inwardly. She wasn't jealous of her sister, just feeling ironic. She suddenly clued in on what he said.

"Wait, how do you know I know Max?" she asked suspiciously.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Just come. I'm not going to hurt you. All your questions will be answered soon enough." He started walking away.

Lucy bit her lip, torn between staying and going with him. She finally hurried forward to catch up to him. 'Even if he's not telling the truth, he's way less creepy than White.'

* * *

"Sir?" Otto asked, coming into White's office.

"What is it Otto?" White drawled.

Otto twiddled his thumbs. "Well Sir, we um… we lost track of the girl. The transmitter was destroyed somehow." He looked up nervously.

White just stared at him then picked up a lamp then threw it at him. "Well, find her!" he yelled.

Otto hurried out after being narrowly missed by the lamp and White sank down into his chair. "Incompetent idiot," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Well, I know that this wasn't one of my best chapters. Sorry, I had to write this hurriedly because I have to do my homework but I just wanted to get a chapter out there. I know there wasn't really any action in this chapter, but don't worry. White will get his ass kicked soon. Even though this chapter really sucked, please review anyway. Lots more surprises to come.

HEY! EVERYONE! Plz check out a friend of mine's story. It's called DARK ANGEL: 452 or Max by hphotshot. K, thanks everyone and please keep reviewing!

Thanks to –

jracklesfan77 – Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry for this chapter not being so exciting and action-filled. I'm sorry if this was boring, because personally I think it was. But don't worry, next chapter is going to be all that, and there will be a lot of kicking ass and rescues and such. I'm planning on having poor Lucy being kidnapped, yet again. LOL yeah, I know. I'm evil and crazy. LOL Hope this chapter wasn't too bad and that you like the next one. Plz keep reviewing!

hphotshot – Thanks for reviewing! Plz keep doing so!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing! Plz keep doing so!

HoneyX5452 – Thanks for reviewing! Plz keep doing so!

lady n red – Thanks for reviewing, it's great to have a new reviewer! Since you're a Logan fan, and if you haven't read past chapter 20, you might not like the next one. I'm so sorry if you don't because I hate to disappoint my readers, but if you have enough strength to keep on reading and reviewing my story, please do so. Thanks!


	34. Emotional Outbreaks

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot and it motivates me to write more quickly because so many people are enjoying it. So thanks and plz keep doing it! I'll update after I get 5 reviews.

* * *

After doubling back a few times to make sure they weren't being followed, Zack finally led Lucy to the apartment. He opened the door silently and peeked his head in. Then he turned around and put a finger to his lips telling her to be silent. She nodded and they crept in, making sure not to make any noise. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she saw Max again for the first time in what had been 10 years.

Max was sleeping soundly on the couch with the T.V. on mute, a glass of milk on the coffee table beside her. Her chest rose and fell softly, and her face was warm and rosy from sleep. Her dark curls were scattered around her head like a halo and one of her hands rested on her stomach.

'She's so beautiful,' Lucy thought. 'She looks like a model.' Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Max's protruding stomach. She looked at Zack.

"Is she pregnant?" Lucy asked him.

Zack chuckled. "Well, what else could she be? She sure as hell isn't fat."

Lucy blushed and walked forward. She stood in front of her sister.

"It seems like a dream," she told Zack. "All this time I've always wondered what happened to her. What she was up to. I don't blame her for running away. Our home wasn't exactly a happy place."

"Max told me a little about what happened back there," Zack said softly. "I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded. "That was in the past. I want to start all over again, but so far I haven't had much luck with it."

She became quiet and a silence fell between them.

"It won't be long now," Zack said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked him.

"She'll wake up when she feels I'm here," he said without elaborating any further.

True to his word, a few moments later Max started to stir.

She moaned and muttered something that sounded like something awfully close to, "Christ, who knew being pregnant made your boobs so sore?"

Zack, hearing what she had said, started to laugh but at her glare he quickly shut up. She was right in the middle of her mood swing stage so she could be kissing him one instant then throwing things at him the next. He didn't want to find out what kind of mood she was in now.

Max, sensing another presence in the room, quickly snapped her head around to see who was there. Her face was one of both shock and delight.

"Lucy?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

Max stood up slowly, and both stood there silently for a moment, just looking at each other. Then all of a sudden, with tears streaming down their faces, they rushed at each other, embracing the other in a tight hug. They were laughing slightly, just holding each other to make sure it was real. Zack stood there watching them with an amused expression on his face until he heard a small click. He turned around and saw the door open.

Alec peeked his head in, and as soon as he saw the two hugging girls in the middle of the living room, he got a scared look on his face, yelled something that sounded like, "Chick stuff, I'll be back later" and rushed right back out the door.

Zack laughed lightly and finally the sisters separated.

"I can't believe it's you!" Lucy squealed. "I've missed you so much! And look at you, so beautiful with a family on the way! Gosh, I feel like I've missed out on so much!"

"I know," Max said. Her face grew a little more serious. "I'm so sorry about leaving you with that drunken bastard. Lucy, I'm so, so sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me. I did a horrible thing leaving you there."

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's alright. I know you wouldn't have left me there if you didn't have a good reason. Besides, I wanted you to go. To get away from there."

Max smiled at her. "We have so much to talk about. But first, I need to know how you got here in Seattle and I also need to tell you something important."

At the last bit, Max grew worried. 'I know Lucy cares about me, but will she still look at me the same way when I tell her I'm a transgenic? I can't keep it from her, she deserves to know.'

Max looked at Zack, motioning for him to come join them. Zack looked at her with an uneasy smile, and she grinned. She knew he was a little nervous around her right now because of her mood swings. She walked over to him, kissed him, and made him sit on the couch beside her.

Lucy looked at the two of them, and a happy feeling crept over her. She was finally with her sister, and Max was having a happy life with the man she loved, also with a kid on the way. She smiled even more at seeing Max beside Zack. The two looked like they belonged with each other; they were so picture-perfect.

At Max's indication, Lucy started telling her story of how she finally ran away from home, how she ran into White, and how Zack had found her by pure luck. Then it was Max's turn. At each of her revelations, Lucy's eyes grew bigger and bigger. It turned out her sister didn't have such a happy life after all.

"Yeah so, I'm a genetically engineered killing machine, I escaped from a secret government facility, now little black runes are popping up all over my skin, and an NSA agent is chasing me. That sound confusing enough or do you want me to add in all the little gritty details?" Max finished.

All Lucy could get out was a "Whoa." Max watched her anxiously, waiting for her reaction. Lucy didn't say anything for a while, and Max burst into tears. Lucy watched, horrified, as Zack tried to calm her down.

"What did I do?" Lucy asked urgently.

Zack looked at her. "Don't worry. It's not you. It's just the combined stress and pregnancy hormones that are making her a little emotional right now."

"I am not emotional!" Max yelled, and then started crying again. Zack fought hard to hold in a laugh, and kept trying to comfort her.

The door opened again and Alec peeked his head in once more, looking for signs of chick stuff. He caught Max crying and quickly ducked back out, knowing that it was just her hormones and that Zack had it under control. "Can you please call me when all the waterworks have stopped?" he threw over his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Max stopped crying. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I can't help it."

"You're terrifying Alec," Zack told her jokingly. "He already came and left twice."

Max looked at Lucy. "Do you hate me?" she asked quietly.

"No, of course not! Why would I hate you? I'm just a little surprised, that's all," Lucy said. She looked Max straight in the eye. "No matter what you are, or whatever bad things are happening in your life, I'll always be there for you Max. You're my sister, for life."

Max felt tears come to her eyes again, but this time they were of happiness. She forced them back down though, and smiled.

"You're one in a million Luce," Max stated.

Zack saw that things were starting to calm down, so he went out into the hall and brought Alec back in.

Lucy saw him for the first time because before she had been preoccupied with Max, and boy, did she see him. Tall and lean, with hazel-green eyes that seemed to be laughing, dark blonde hair and a roguish smile on his face, her heart started to thump faster.

"Are all Manticorians hot?" Lucy asked breathlessly, not realizing that she was talking out loud. At Alec's grin, she blushed and hid her face.

"It's in the genes," Alec said. "I'm Alec, and you are…?"

"Lucy Griffin," Lucy said.

Alec slung an arm around her shoulder, making Max roll her eyes. "You know Lucy; I think this is going the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Max snorted. "Friendship my ass."

* * *

Syl was walking down the street in downtown Philadelphia, picking up some food that she would try to cook later on for dinner. Key word being _try_. Maybe it was an X5 thing, but even though all of them had a genetically enhanced learning ability, the IQ of a genius, and were able to kill someone with their thumb and index finger, none of them knew how to cook. Every single one of them would either burn the food, make it taste like crap, or light a fire. Probably all three.

Syl chuckled to herself. The only ones in their family who could cook anything half decent were Tinga and Jace. Syl saddened a little remembering her dead sister. Maybe it was a mom thing. Jace and Tinga were moms, so she and Max would probably pick up on it too, right?

Syl held up a cabbage, inspecting it. Thankfully, Philadelphia wasn't hit as badly as Seattle from the Pulse, and things there were a little more edible. She put it in her cart and kept walking, then stopped again to pick up a few peaches. All of a sudden Syl had goosebumps on her arms and legs, and her sixth sense told her something was up. She quickly ducked behind a canned food stall and looked around. She zoomed in on a spot that was about 12 meters in front and to the left of her. She saw a bunch of men wearing military issue uniforms.

_Manticore_

'Shit,' she thought. She took out her cell phone and hurriedly dialed Krit's number but cursed when she got his answering machine.

"Krit, I need your help. Manticore's got me surrounded. I don't think they've spotted me yet, but I'm hiding behind a canned food stall downtown. I'm going to try to escape, but I don't know if I can make it out of here alone," she said quickly, then disconnected and dialed another number.

"We're going to need back-up," she mumbled to herself as the line connected.

"Zack! It's me, Syl. I need your help."

* * *

Thanks to –

jracklesfan77 – Thanks for reviewing! Zacky will get hurt and we'll make him better, promise. LOL

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing!

Doza – Thanks for reviewing!

HoneyX5-452 – Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I was swamped with homework and projects. For those who like humourous fics, read Sleeping Maxie and Maxerella. They're funny, I promise. I'll update once I have 5 reviews, so don't let me down:) Review please!


	35. Slippery Wet Situations

A/N: Alright, plz don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I just had soooooo much homework. So I'm really sry but I hope you like this chapter. Please review, it takes 5 reviews to get me to update.

* * *

Zack hung up the phone and looked at Max with worry in his eyes. Hers mirrored his own as she had heard the conversation. One look at Alec told Zack that he had heard everything as well.

Lucy looked at each transgenic, oblivious to the reason why all of them looked tense and worried. It was Alec who broke the silence.

"I'll go around to try to find a car we can use," he said quietly. "I'll stop off at my place on the way to get some weapons, and then I'll be back." At Zack's slight nod, he turned swiftly and left.

"You're not going," Zack said forcefully to Max. "I'm not risking you and the babies getting hurt."

"No way Zack," Max argued. "Syl's my sister too. I need to be there."

"It's too dangerous!" Zack argued back.

"I'm not going to sit around on the sidelines," Max said with a determined look on her face. Unfortunately, Zack's was even more determined and she lowered her head, defeated.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "What's happening?"

"My sister Syl is in trouble," Max told her as Zack went into their bedroom to get his guns. "That guy who's after us and who kidnapped you? White? He's onto her. We need to get her out of there. It's even worse because she's pregnant. We don't want him to find out."

Lucy stared at her wide eyed. "Whoa. I've been here for all of what? An hour? And already something's going on."

Max laughed bitterly. "Welcome to my dramatic and action-filled life."

* * *

Syl ducked under a fruit counter, observing the soldiers all around her. At first she had thought they were Manticore, but then she realized she was being stupid.

_Manticore's gone,_ she thought. _This can't be them. Hmm. Who was that guy that Max and Zack had mentioned was after us? Whit? White? It has to be him although I've never met the guy face to face. Who else would have their own personal soldiers with military issue uniforms?_

She saw another soldier come close to where she was hiding so she quickly and gracefully ran towards another food stall, packed high with cereal boxes. She checked her phone, as if staring at it would make it ring and Krit or Zack would be on the other line saying that everything would be alright. She sighed after she saw that staring wasn't going to do anything and put it on vibrate so that it wouldn't ring if she was near the soldiers.

She suddenly felt someone behind her. She whipped around and snapped the soldier's neck with ease just as he was about to radio in to White. She pulled his body to a large, open carton box and shoved his stocky body into it. She closed the flaps of the box and looked around for another hiding spot.

* * *

Max, Zack, Alec and Lucy entered T.C.'s main headquarters. Dix looked up as he saw them come in.

"Oh hello," he said cheerfully, as usual. "Come back for the translations? I'm afraid I'm not completely done, but I've gotten more solved. Have any more runes popped up?"

Max nodded and handed Dix an envelope full of pictures of her runes. "Even though I'd love to hear what those freaky black marks have to say, we're not exactly here because of that."

"Then why are you exactly here?" Mole asked gruffly as he entered HQ. "Need a place to stay or what?" He eyed Lucy. "Haven't seen you before." He studied her more closely. "You don't look like X5. Are you an ordinary?"

He quickly pointed his gun at her, making Lucy's heartbeat quicken, but at Max's stern glare, he lowered it slightly.

"_Lucy,_" Max pressed, "Is an ordinary, but she's not judging and is like a sister to me. You will treat her with the same respect you treat a transgenic, or in your case, almost lack thereof."

"I don't have anything against you," Lucy said nervously to the lizard man.

Mole looked at her for another moment, and then finally put his gun down. "Fine, fine. Do what you want. What are you guys here for if you're not coming decode those little tattoos popping all over ya?"

Max looked at him square in the eye. "We need your help. My sister, or X5-711, is in trouble. She's an '09er like me and Zack so I know that not all the other transgenics are so accepting of us, but we all need to stick together if we're going to get rid of this White guy hunting us down. He's currently got her cornered in Philadelphia and he has a lot of soldiers, so Zack and Alec are going to need to have some other transgenics helping them get her out of there."

She walked up to him. "We may not have stuck around in '09 and felt the pain that you guys did, but we had our fair share on the outside. We're both transgenics, with the same universal blood; we're all hybrids with enhanced skills and most of all we're all human, no matter what the ordinaries say. '09ers and the rest alike, we're all the same. I as a transgenic am asking for your help now."

Mole looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. "Alright, alright, you made your point. You have one hell of a talent for making long speeches that somehow make sense. I'll see what I can do." He then turned around to round up some willing transgenics.

Dix grinned. "Well I gotta say, we should have you around here more often. No one usually ever gets Mole to back down."

"Never stand in the way of a pregnant woman with a mission," Alec muttered.

"You got that right," Zack muttered back. "But at least I got her to stay."

Max rolled her eyes but had to try hard to keep a smile off her face. Now all they had to do was get some people and go.

* * *

Max, Zack, Alec, Lucy, and several other X series stood outside Jam Pony. The anomalies couldn't come because they couldn't risk anyone seeing them. Max and Zack were surprised at how many people offered to help them. It seemed like the other transgenics had also realized that they all had to stick together so they put their grudge for the 09'ers aside for now.

Max and Lucy were about to enter Jam Pony, deciding that they would stay there until the others had gotten Syl back. Max kissed Zack quickly, and then the group of transgenics left, minus Max.

Max watched them leave, and then after she finally saw the car disappear around the bend, she pulled off her red shirt to reveal a black one underneath. With her black sweatpants on the bottom, the outfit looked like a similar version of her cat suit, just a lot less tight.

Max scrunched her eyebrows up at her apparel, silently wishing she could still fit into her cat suit. _This'll have to do,_ she thought. _At least after I have the babies I'll be able to fit in it again. Which shouldn't be too long since I'm about six months along now._

Lucy looked at her. "Why do I get the feeling you're not sticking around? she asked.

"Because I'm not," Max answered, as she checked her backpack for knives and other things she would need to use. Satisfied, she swung it onto her shoulder with an apologetic glance toward Lucy. "Sorry I'm leaving you here all alone, but I have to go help them. I need to be there to help my sister."

"Won't Zack be mad at you?" Lucy asked.

Max paused, then answered, saying, "He'll understand." She looked up when she saw O.C. enter Jam Pony after a run and waved her over. O.C. walked towards them with an interested look on her face directed at Lucy.

Before she could even speak, Max quickly cut her off. "This is my friend Lucy. We go way back and I'll explain everything later, promise. I need her to hang with you guys for awhile until I get back, but no, sorry boo, she doesn't swing that way. I gotta do something and I promise I'll explain everything later. Oh, and she knows about what I am so you can talk to her about it if you want."

O.C. just nodded her head and Max rushed out the door, ignoring Normal's calls to get her ass back to the dispatch center.

"What did she mean when she said that I didn't swing that way?" Lucy asked curiously.

Cindy laughed and put a friendly arm around Lucy. "Let's go say hi to my idiot friend first and I'll tell you all about me."

* * *

Syl ran out from her hiding place, intending to get away from downtown when a man stepped in front of her with an evil smile on his face. Syl swallowed. This guy looked more menacing than anyone she had ever seen.

"You must be 711," the man who she guessed to be White said. He studied her. "What? Are all you filthy scum procreating just to piss me off? Or do you like to copy 452?"

_This guy knows Max. He's got to be White,_ Syl thought. She decided to go for good old sass in a bad time so she said, "Well if it pisses you off, then I guess my goal in life is accomplished."

He regarded her with contempt. "Does everyone in your trannie family have the same sense of humour? Or should I say lack thereof?"

"What can I say?" Syl said. "My grandpa Joe was a smartass. Considering your personality, I'd say your uncle Ernie was a prick. Or was it your father was a loser? Yeah. Max told me you had some family issues," she taunted.

White's fists balled up at the mention of his father and his face contorted with anger.

_Whoa, okay. I guess I pushed a few buttons. Jeez, this guy is crying out for anger management,_ Syl thought.

"My family is no business of yours," he snarled as he lashed out a kick which she blocked and returned.

They circled each other, and Syl thanked the Blue Lady that no one was currently in the area where they were fighting, or things could get ugly.

Both Syl and White threw their punches and kicks, blocks and sweeps, White slowly getting the upper hand because of Syl's condition. She made sure that none of White's hits came close to her stomach though, so so far she was relatively okay.

Tired, Syl didn't catch the karate chop aimed to her abdomen until someone caught it. Krit flipped White over backwards and took a fighting stance. Syl stepped back, catching her breath. She eyed Zack, Alec and many other transgenics she didn't recognize battling it out with White's soldiers. His soldiers werebetter trained than Manticore's, but they were still not even close to the transgenics' abilities.

Syl turned back to the fight in time to see Krit going flying back and hitting a wall. She ran to him and held his head in her lap, Krit looking much disoriented. White grinned triumphantly.

_He looked completely unaffected by Krit's hits, _Syl thought. _Does he not feel pain?_

Zack took Krit's spot battling it out with White.

"I think I owe you an ass-kicking for hurting Max," Zack growled. White's eyes narrowed in fury at the man who had threw him against a dumpster.

He leaped forward then both of them were almost a blur, Zack more so than White.

* * *

Max watched the fights from her hiding spot, focusing first on Krit then on Zack who seemed to be in worse shape than White who didn't even flinch when Zack's hits landed. She sighed.

"Never send men to do a woman's job," she mumbled, and then crept closer to the fights.

* * *

Both White and Zack had blood dripping from various places, but White was grinning, almost as if he was enjoying it.

_Son of a bitch can't feel pain,_ Zack thought asthey continued to fight. _How am I supposed to beat him?_

Zack flipped over White's head but before he could turn around, for the first time someone who wasn't a transgenic was faster than one. White yanked out a gun from his jacket and fired. Zack tried to dodge it but the bullet still hit him in the shoulder. He grunted and went down.

* * *

Max's heart stopped as soon as she saw Zack get shot. She screamed and rushed forward, running to his side. He was conscious and although it seemed he was in pain, it didn't look serious.

"What the hell are you doing here Max!" he got out, his voice shaking more with worry than anger.

"Lay still," she said, ignoring his question, but he grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Get out of here now, it's dangerous!" he told her urgently.

The next thing she knew, she was yanked away from Zack and a gun was point at her head, the safety cap off. White held her so tightly she couldn't move, and she looked helplessly at the transgenics surrounding her cautiously.

"Not so sarcastic now, huh?" White whispered in her ear maliciously. He pressed the gun even harder against her head, making her shake. "Don't like guns?"

All of a sudden something strange happened. All she knew was that there was a horrible pain in her stomach, leaving her gasping for breath. She doubled over, White looking at her quizzically because he hadn't done anything yet. The pain passed and she drew in a gulp of air, but then it came again, even more forcefully then before. She screamed in agony and shook violently, her knees buckling.

Zack watched in horror as a thick, clear liquid dripped down her pants onto the ground, starting to form a pool around her and White.

Max's water had broken.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun… Cliffhanger. LOL Yeah, I know I'm evil. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I was swamped with homework. Please forgive me. :) Anyways, I hope you liked his chapter. Please review it because I worked really hard on it. 5 reviews to get me to update!

Enormous thanks to –

mel11 – Thanks for reviewing!

Doza – Thanks for reviewing!

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing!

hphotshot – Thanks for reviewing!


	36. Two Lives Entering The Dangerous World

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Had work to do. Yeah, I know. It's then end of the school year and they still give me work. Anyways, it's almost summer. YAY! Since I'm not doing anything, that means I'll be writing away. I hope you guys aren't going away for the whole summer 'cause then you won't be able to read my story. :( Oh well, on with the story. :) 6 reviews to get me to update!

BTW, this chapter is dedicated to elle6778 for reviewing 19 times and to HoneyX5452 because it's her birthday tomorrow.

* * *

White let go of Max and she fell to the ground, shaking and sweating. For a moment, there was only silence except for Max's cries of pain. The transgenics all watched her with some sort of horrified fascination and Zack felt fear mount inside him as another scream was let out and more violent shakes wracked Max's body.

_She's starting to seize,_ Zack thought. _I need to get to her; this can't be good for the babies._

He tried to sit up but the pain in his shoulder was too great, and the dark blood was staining his clothes. White finally snapped out of his stupor and bent down to yank Max up again, whose screams were intensifying. She stopped as the contraction was over, breathing heavily, but it started all over again, in some sick cycle. White put the gun back to Max's head and grinned triumphantly.

"You can't get away now," he whispered to her. "Not in this condition."

Even through all her pain, she managed to throw White a glare and she spat in his face. His hand shaking in anger, he flicked it off into her own face. He had orders from the Concave not to kill her because they wanted to study her, see if she really was the One to stop The Coming, but he was quickly losing control of his temper and might accidentally defy the Conclave's wishes.

He yanked her hair. "You are the bane of my life, yet I still have to keep you alive because you might be the one my idiot father created specially."

"Specially huh?" she breathed. "So nice to know I'm special. You just made my day."

White closed his eyes to control his temper, but then again, he had never been good at controlling his emotions. He started twisting her arm, ignoring the gasping sounds of pain coming from Max and not stopping until he heard a crack. Max screamed and her arm hung uselessly at her side.

* * *

Zack's anger was mounting and quickly overriding his fear. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he blurred towards White at breakneck speed and White, anticipating this, threw Max to the side where she collided with the wall hard, slumping down without making a sound, her eyes closed, and her body still.

Zack saw red and went at White with everything he had in him. Krit and Alec rushed over to Max, checking her over and trying to make her wake up.

"Her arm's broken and her pulse is faint," Krit said grimly. "We need to get out of here now and get her to Terminal City. There are some doctors there, right? I'll fix her up best as I can, but she's going to need someone who really knows their stuff."

"How about Wayne?" Alec asked. "Is he trained enough to handle this kind of thing?"

Krit's eyes widened. "Wayne! You're right. Call him right now. You know his number, right?"

Alec nodded affirmative, stood up and went a little bit away to make the call.

* * *

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch," Zack grunted as he pummeled White in the stomach. Pain or no pain, Zack's attack had been taking its toll on White's body, and White was slowing down. Zack punched White and he went flying, slamming into a wall. Zack stalked over to him and put an iron rip on his shoulder, his other hand jerking White's bloody face up to look him in the eye.

White had never feared anything before, and wasn't about to start now, but that dangerous look in 599's eyes unnerved him. He knew he had crossed the line when he had hurt 452, but that didn't stop him from rubbing it in 599's face.

"You call yourself her mate?" White taunted. "You're a poor excuse for one, and a transgenic for that matter. You let her get hurt. Is that what mates do?"

The truth in it all made Zack even angrier, and he punched White's face to the side. Even so, White kept talking.

"You transgenics will never fit into the world," White said. "Eventually, exposure will come. Even though I'm trying to prevent that, I'm not denying it. And when it does, you filthy pieces of scum will be shunned, hated, and feared. Your children will be hated. If they are even born." He jerked his head toward the unconscious Max, Zack's grip tightening on White's shoulder. He moved his hand and pressed, satisfaction coursing through him at the sound of White's collarbone breaking. He stopped when he heard the sound of sirens and listened.

* * *

A man in his late twenties hid behind a corner, watching the scene unfold in front of him. His eyes had been widening at what he had seen.

_Those men,_ he thought. _They moved so fast and defeated all those soldiers so easily. Except that one guy who was fighting someone who fought equally well. What the hell is going on?_

When he saw the girl that the one guy with a malicious smile was holding go flying, he decided things were getting out of hand and called the police. He had told them that there was a big fight going and hung up.

He resumed his watching, thoughts about who they were swirling around in his head until he remembered something.

_That guy who was doing those broadcasts across the nation, who was he? Ears, no, Eyes Only. He had said something about enhanced humans. Could I have stumbled upon some?_

He heard sirens wailing and decided it was time to go. He would report what he had seen to the police.

* * *

One of the X5s who had gone with them tapped Zack's shoulder. "We need to go," he said quietly. "Your girl's in really bad shape and the police are coming. We gotta split. Now."

"I need to make this bastard suffer for what he did," Zack said, breaking White's other collarbone.

"Look, it's not like I think he doesn't deserve it, but like I said, we gotta go. We can't let the police see what has gone on, there will be too many questions and exposure might come. Plus, your girlfriend is in labour but something's wrong because she isn't moving. We need to get her to T.C. pronto because every second counts," he said.

At what the X5 said about Max, Zack turned his head to look at her. She still wasn't moving and she was paling. He looked back at White, who was grinning at him through his bloodied mouth. He tightened his hold on him and put his mouth near White's ear.

"If I lose her, I won't stop until you're dead and in pieces," Zack growled into his ear, then with one last punch he knocked White out and ran to the van where the other X5s were putting Max in, jumping in himself and closing the door. They left the scene only minutes before the police came, finding the place completely empty.

White was gone.

* * *

Lucy paced beside Original Cindy, who despite her usual calm self, was doing the exact same thing.

"They should be back by now, shouldn't they?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno," O.C. replied. "These rescue mission thingies sometimes go for a long time. But I get the feeling something's wrong."

"I don't think we should have let Max go. It was too dangerous for her to go in her condition," Lucy said.

"What were we supposed to do?" Cindy said. "It's not exactly like we could force her to stay. Pregnant or not, she could still kick our pretty asses. This is her sister we're talking about. Plus, she's not one to miss out on a party."

* * *

Normal looked up from his office and saw the two women pacing, though he couldn't see that idiot Sketchy around. He sighed and walked up to them.

"What is wrong with this picture?" he asked them rhetorically. "I see you pacing, wearing out my floor. I see you without packages that should have been delivered by now. And I see you," he said to Lucy, "Who are you? You don't even work here. Shoo! Go away! Disappear! Vamoose! And Cynthia, get to work! These packages don't have legs, which means they can't walk themselves to their owners. Bip bip bip."

"Chillax Normal," Cindy said. "First of all, I'm on a break so you can't bip me. Second, Lucy over here is lookin' for a job."

Normal snorted. "Yeah right. Like I need any more of you bums, especially one of your love toys."

O.C. rolled her eyes. "The girl is straight ya fool. And besides, aren't ya gonna be shorthanded when my home girl has her little baby boos? Lucy ain't like us bums; she's a sweet girl who'll work unlike us. Ain't that right, boo?"

Lucy looked amused at Cindy's way of speaking. "Yeah. Look, um… Normal was it? I promise I'll work hard. I haven't had a really great life and I know how rarely opportunities like a job pop up in this post-Pulse world, so I won't screw my chance up. Please give me a try."

Normal sighed, muttering something like, "I'm getting soft." "Fine," he said to Lucy. "You seem like an okay girl. You're hired. Now bip bip bip! This isn't a chatting lounge." He turned around to face everyone who was lying around.

"Get off your asses you idiots and start delivering packages! Or you're all fired! Bip bip bip!"

Then he retired back to his office.

Cindy shook her head and her afro bobbed from side to side. "Believe me girl, this ain't any opportunity. Welcome to hell."

* * *

They rushed Max to Med Bay and quickly put her on a bed, changing her into more loose fitting garments. Transgenics with medical abilities hurried around, some preparing themselves for a complicated delivery, others checking her over.

"We've got some internal bleeding," an X5 named Holly said. "We need to stem the blood flow."

A bunch of X4s and X5s worked on her, finally stopping the blood. Another was working on her broken arm when she regained consciousness a little. She grimaced and whimpered as another contraction came.

"These babies are definitely coming," an X4 named Lara said. "Stay with us 452. We need you to be awake to help us deliver your children."

"Max," she whispered. "My name's Max."

"Alright Maxie," Krit said. "Stay awake. Please stay awake." Her eyes were fluttering closed but she forced them open again. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming as a powerful contraction shook her, but was unsuccessful.

* * *

Syl's face contorted from where she was standing with Zack. "Who knew you had to go through so much shit to reproduce," she said.

Zack didn't answer. He just stood silent until the doctors said that it was okay for him to be beside her.

* * *

"What's Wayne's ETA?" Krit asked Alec.

Alec flipped his cell phone shut. "30 minutes. Do we have that long?"

Krit shook his head. "Doesn't look that way. We're going to have to do this without him." He saw Max's eyes start to close again and slapped her lightly on the cheek. "Come on little sister. Stay awake." When he saw how much she was struggling to stay conscious, he pulled Holly, the medic in charge, aside.

"We might have to do a C-section on her if she can't stay awake, so we should prep ourselves for that," Krit said quietly.

Holly nodded and got out the utensils. Krit motioned for Zack to come forward and he sat down beside Max, holding her hand.

"You need to stay awake Maxie," Zack told her. "Please don't close your eyes."

"It hurts Zack," she whispered and screamed as another contraction came.

"This is it everyone," Lara said. "Baby number one's coming out."

Krit wiped the sweat off his sister's face. "You need to push now Maxie. Push as hard as you can and breathe in and out. Don't panic."

She listened to her brother and her grip tightened considerably on Zack's hand. She clenched her teeth and pushed. Krit continued wiping the sweat off her face with a wet towel, whispering soothing things to her, telling her when to push and when to breathe.

Holly, the one delivering the babies, started to smile. "Keep going," she said to Max. "I see the head."

Max pushed and pushed, her chest heaving with the effort. She was still so weak from when she slammed against the wall. She could see darkness starting to seep in, her eyes wanting to close and let her fall into unconsciousness, but she fought to hold on.

"I've got the shoulders now," Holly said. She put her hands under the wriggling baby's armpits and pulled gently, trying to help liberate it. "You're doing great, a few more big pushes," she pep talked Max.

Max was growing weary but listened to Holly. She gripped Zack's hand harder and he felt a bone snap. He winced but said nothing except comforting words. "Keep going Maxie. They've almost got the first one out."

She gave the biggest push she could and the baby slid free, right into Holly's waiting arms. A baby's cry pierced the room.

Max was breathing heavily and was slowly losing the battle to stay conscious. Holly saw this and wasted no time; she cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Krit, who took his newborn nephew to the sink to wash the blood off.

"Alright, we're halfway through Max," Holly said. "One more baby and we're home free. You're doing great, just keep breathing and pushing. Don't give up, we're almost done."

Max yelled when another powerful contraction passed through her, the one that signified that the baby was coming. The room was starting to spin.

* * *

"She's in too much pain," Syl said to Alec. "Can't they give her some painkiller?"

Alec shook his head. "I'm no medic, but I know that right now the pain is the only thing that's keeping her conscious. If they give her a painkiller, she's most likely going to pass out. Then it'll be harder to get the baby out. She doesn't look like she's in great shape though. I don't know how much longer she can hold out."

Syl looked on worriedly, the thought that she might lose her sister fresh on her mind.

* * *

Max pushed and pushed, forgetting that she had to breathe. The action was making her even dizzier and the room spun around faster. Only in the background did she hear Holly's words, telling her to hold on and to push and breathe.

She complied but she felt that she had already lost the battle to stay awake. Slowly, her eyes started to close and her grip on Zack's hand loosened.

* * *

"We're losing her," Lara said. "She's going unconscious."

The baby was already halfway out. They tried to pull on it lightly to bring it out even more but it was no use. They needed Max to give at least one more big push.

"One more push, Maxie. Just one. Stay with us. Push, Maxie, push," Zack murmured.

She gave one last hard push, letting the baby slide free, before letting the realm of unconsciousness claim her.

* * *

Max's hand went limp in Zack's and she stopped moving. Lara jumped forward when she saw a trail of blood coming from Max and moved to stop it. After minutes, she managed to stop it, but with a sad look turned to Zack.

"She's in a coma," she said quietly.

There was silence in the room and Zack realized that although his children were fine, he might lose the woman that he loved.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun… What's gonna happen to Max? Plz plz plz review, I'm begging you. 6 reviews to get me to update and to find out what happens to Max. Hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks ever so much to –

shygirl1 – Thanks for reviewing!

jracklesfan77 – I'm so glad you're liking this! Thanks for reviewing!

maxiemacdowell – Thanks so much for reviewing!

Yeoman1000 – Thanks for reviewing! It's great to have a new reviewer!

HoneyX5452 – Thanks for reviewing!

sun-shy – Thanks for reviewing! It's great to have a new reviewer! BTW, where's your update? I so love your story. Plz plz plz update soon.

elle6778 – Thanks for reviewing so much. I'm not tired of reading your reviews at all. Actually, I looked forward to them. I LOVE REVIEWS. LOL Ok, I'm a review addict with no life. I know. LOL Thanks so much!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't but are reading this. Please review, it takes 6 reviews to get me to update! BTW, for those who are interested, I have another fic, also MZ, SK, Alec/Faith, etc... It's a crossover between BTVS, Roswell and DA, but I'm sure you'll like it. Please check it out if you have the time, it's called "Together We'll Fight". And for those who have read my fairy tales series of DA, keep your eyes peeled for another one coming out either today or tomorrow.

Luv y'all, aod78


	37. Coming Out Of It

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like this chapter. Plz review and give me some feedback. 6 reviews to get me to update!

* * *

The silence in the room was almost unbearable, and it would have been intolerable save for the wailing of Zack's two newborns babies, one being held by Krit, the other by Alec. Zack hadn't moved an inch from where he held Max's limp hand. He squeezed it hard.

"Come back to me Maxie, please come back," Zack whispered.

He squeezed her hand again tightly, but she didn't respond. Zack was becoming frantic and he wouldn't stop trying to wake her up.

"Please wake up Maxie. Open your eyes. Please," he said, alternating between squeezing her hand and gently rubbing her forehead.

The babies' cries never stopped. Krit and Alec tried to quiet them by rocking them back and forth, but it was as if they sensed the distraught coming from their father and that they knew that something was wrong with their mother. Syl hurried over to the two men who were quickly becoming uncomfortable. They gratefully gave the infants up to her, Syl taking one in each arm.

Holly heard a noise and turned to the door. Wayne rushed in looking disheveled, stopping as soon as he saw the lack of movement in the room except for Syl rocking the babies who were calming down slightly. He looked from Zack to his sister on the bed, looking as white as a ghost.

"She's in a coma," Holly said softly.

Hearing those words again made something inside Zack break down, and to his horror, he started to cry openly. He hated showing emotions to a bunch of people and cursed himself inwardly, but at Max's still form on the bed he no longer cared who saw him.

Out of respect for him, almost everyone left except for Holly, Wayne and Syl. Holly continued to check Max's vitals while Wayne checked over each of the babies, now squirming but no longer crying.

They were beautiful, his niece and nephew were. They both had tanned skin, lighter than Max's but darker than Zack's. His nephew had a few strands of the same blonde hair that Zack did, except a little darker, very close to brown. His eyes were a deep blue with specks of brown in them, a perfect mixture of Max's and Zack's eyes. The baby's features were closer to Zack's although he had Max's high cheekbones. His niece on the other hand looked more like Max, with a bit of brown hair that was already showing. She had Max's exotic features and almost looked like an exact replica of her except for her eyes. She had grey eyes, a mix of the blue and brown Max and Zack had.

Nodding his head at Syl, he gestured that they were fine. She turned and looked at Zack, finally walking up to him.

"Your children need you Zack," she said.

He didn't respond. He was too transfixed by Max's still form.

"Zack, Max wouldn't have gone through all that pain to deliver these babies to have you ignore them. She'd want you to be strong for them and to not worry about her," Syl said again.

This time it was his daughter's cry that finally got through to him. He stood up and took her from Syl's arms, then took his son as well. He looked down at both of them, a perfect mix of Max and himself.

"Take them outside for a walk," Syl suggested. "The air is fresher out back."

Zack seemed reluctant about leaving Max but she gave him a little push toward the door.

"The moment I know something I'll come find you," Syl promised. "Just take care of your children and Wayne'll take care of Maxie."

Zack looked at Max one last time then went out the door.

* * *

White cursed as he nursed several cuts, broken collarbones, and a busted lip. He threw the wet towel to the ground furiously, angry that transgenics had made a fool out of him yet again. He had failed to bring 452, and he knew that the Conclave was starting to doubt his competence. Her mate, 599, had gotten the best of him one too many times. He would make him pay.

Otto entered White's office and observed him without making any comment.

"Yes, I know I look like shit Otto," White snapped. "But I'm not a fucking museum exhibit so you can stop looking."

Otto quickly averted his eyes.

"Sorry Sir," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that your wife is on line one."

"Oh," White said. "Thank you Otto. Now get out."

Otto left and White calmed himself down, making his voice softer and not as harsh. He picked up the phone in front of him and pushed a button, automatically connecting him to his wife.

"Wendy?" he asked. "How are you doing honey?"

He was referring to the fact that she was 7 months pregnant. About 5 years ago, the Conclave had assigned her to him, the woman who would bear him his son. They had married after about a year of dating and a month after that Wendy was pregnant. She had lost the first baby as well as the second, and he knew she was worried that she would lose this one as well but White wasn't because he knew she wouldn't miscarry this time. This time the baby would be born and hopefully it would be able to grow up in the new world.

"Pretty good," Wendy answered. "I got this weird craving for fish and chips, so do you mind if…?"

"Say no more," White answered. "I'll be home a little late though."

"Again?" Wendy asked. "But you were working late yesterday and the day before."

"I know honey, I'm sorry, but I really have to get some work done," White said.

He heard Wendy sigh a little and inside he felt a little guilty. Since it was important that the baby be strong and healthy, White made sure to heed her every request. He knew he had to come home late because there was no way Wendy could see him like this, all bloody and bruised though it wouldn't take long for him to heal. He got angrier at 599 for putting him in this position. Although he knew that guilt was a feeling he normally didn't possess, he felt a fraction of it now because even though Wendy was specifically assigned to him for breeding purposes only, he had come to fall in love with her. His biggest mistake, but he couldn't reverse it now. When the time would come to get rid of her, he would do so, and without hesitation. He was a Familiar after all; he felt no pain.

"Okay," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that my sister is coming to visit next week." She heard his groan and added hastily, "It won't be so bad. She's only staying for 3 days. It will pass by quickly."

_Like hell it will,_ White thought. _Thank god I won't have to put up with that bitch for long. The Coming will wipe out all annoying types like her._

White massaged his temple. "Anything for you."

He could practically see her beaming smile. "Remember, I'm coming home late so don't wait up. You need to get as much sleep as possible."

"Bye. I love you," Wendy said.

"You too," White answered before hanging up the phone.

He didn't move a moment then picked up the phone again. Someone answered immediately on the other line.

"Would you send a package of fish and chips to my wife?" White asked. "And while you're at it, check all the hospitals in Seattle for a woman matching 452's description."

"Is she in any particular condition?" the man asked. "It would help narrow down whether she's in the emergency part of the hospital or whatnot."

"She's in labour," White said. "Check Harbor Lights first, it's the most popular hospital there. Then Metro Medical and if she's not there, check all the others. I don't care what you do, but find her."

He hung up abruptly then swung around to face a picture of both 452 and 599 pinned up to his wall. He took out two knives and threw them, stabbing the pictures right between both of their eyes.

"I'll get you," White said to himself. "One way or another, I'll get you."

* * *

Zack walked with his babies wriggling in his arms, his mind swirling with thoughts.

_What if I lose her? I'd have to take care of these two by myself. I can't lose her, I just can't. I need her to survive, she's my life._

He shook his head.

_I'm not going to lose her. Max's strong. She'll come back. And until then, I'm going to do everything for our children. _

He looked down at the two wonderful babies he had created with Max. They stared right back at him with curious eyes. Then his son reached up with his pudgy little baby hand and slapped him lightly on the face, as if telling him to snap out of it, everything would be alright. His daughter just kept smiling brilliantly at him like the rising sun. And that was when he knew that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Max watched everything that was happening even though her eyes were closed. It was weird. She felt like she was watching her life through someone else's eyes, and everything was magnified, details and movements that is. She watched everything as if it were a slideshow without sound, moving slowly before her. It seemed to her like she was trapped inside her own body; she was conscious of everything happening in her mind but she couldn't call out to them, couldn't move. She felt like smiling when she saw her son and daughter, two of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen on earth.

Then she saw Zack, crying openly in front of everyone. She wanted to reach out, to stroke his face and to push back his hair that had fallen into his wet eyes. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she was fine, or at least would be fine. She wanted to move but was frustrated by the fact that she couldn't. She saw Syl move to give Zack their children, and when she saw him holding them, she wanted to break out into a big smile. They looked perfect together, the three of them. Now all she wanted to do was join them.

She saw him get up and leave and felt like nodding in approval.

_Good. He needs to take care of our children and get his mind off me. God, I'm so lucky to have found a man who's not only so devoted to me but who loves me for who I am._

She cut off her thoughts and concentrated with all her might on waking up. She tried to force her eyes open. It was no use, she felt like her body was a prison she could never escape from. But she would try, and keep on trying until she succeeded. Nothing was going to keep her from her family.

* * *

Zack heard his cell phone ring and fumbled to get it. It was rather hard to while holding two fidgeting babies, but after a few rings he finally managed to flip it open and hold it against his ear with his shoulder without coming close to dropping them.

_Good thing we're great at multitasking,_ he thought.

"Zack," he said into his phone.

"What's going on?" he heard Jondy shriek frantically into his ear. He winced at the high pitched sound. "Syl had called me a few hours ago saying that she was in trouble. Zane said he got a call too. We figured out almost everyone got one from her. Is she alright?"

Zack's little girl started to cry a little to protest the uncomfortable she was in, and he shifted her in his arms, making her quiet down immediately.

"Zack, what was that?" Jondy asked. "Was that a baby I heard in the background? Oh my god, did Syl's baby come premature?"

"No," he answered. "Max had the babies. Her water broke in the middle of a fight with White."

"Is she alright?" Jondy asked, her voice rising even more. "Tell me!"

His daughter started to wrinkle up her nose and her eyes became glassy, threatening that tears would fall.

_I guess they have a hypersensitivity to noise like transgenics._

"Keep your voice down or you'll make the babies cry," Zack said.

"The babies?" Jondy asked, her voice quieter now. "Haven't you named them yet?"

"Couldn't," Zack said. He took a deep breath. "Jondy, Maxie's in a coma."

"WHAT!" Jondy screamed into the phone. Zack cringed as both his son and daughter started crying at the top of their lungs. He rocked them, trying to get them to quiet down. He was starting to get uncomfortable under the gazes that a few transgenics outside sent his way. Thankfully, an X4 named Terry came up to him and offered to take them while he finished his phone call. He thanked her with a small smile and spoke into the phone as he watched her soothe his children.

"Sorry," Jondy said softly, referring to the wailing that could be heard in the background. "Is she gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know Dee," Zack said. "I really don't know. Wayne and Krit are working on her though so that gives me a little hope. Those two are miracle workers and if anyone can do anything, it's them."

He heard a beep. "I gotta go. There's call waiting."

"Call me as soon as you hear something," Jondy said, and then Zack pressed another button and heard Lee's voice. He proceeded to tell her the same thing that he told Jondy and heard a series of beeps. For the next 15 minutes, he repeated the same story over and over until he came to someone whose voice he recognized, but couldn't place until she called him "soldier boy".

"Hi Cindy," Zack said.

"Where the hell is my boo?" she demanded. "Me and Lucy-girl have been waiting for foreva ta hear from you guys."

"She had the babies," Zack said.

"Oh, that's great!" Cindy exclaimed. "The baby boos are here."

"But she's in a co – " he was abruptly cut off when Syl came running to him.

"We think she's starting to wake up. We saw her hand move," she said.

"Sorry Cindy, I have to go," he said quickly, and then with a grateful look he took his children from Terry and ran towards Med Bay.

* * *

"Fine, be rude then," Cindy said as she hung up the phone at Jam Pony. She tugged Lucy's arm.

"Come on girl," she said. "We're gonna go to Terminal City."

They walked to the entrance when Normal stepped in front of them, packages in his arms.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I don't see any packages in your hands."

"Back off Normal," Cindy said. "My boo had her little babies, so we're gonna go over there whether you like it or not. Now, out of our way before I put the smack down on your ass."

"Missy Miss had her kids?" Normal asked, but Cindy and Lucy were already gone.

* * *

Max had been struggling to open her eyes for a while now but she felt that she was starting to be able to control her body. She focused on moving her hand and was delighted when she saw that she could.

_Need to wake up,_ she thought. She tried and tried and finally Max's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Zack rushed in with their babies, his hair windblown and his eyes moving quickly to zoom in on Max. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He just looked so funny there, standing with two kids in his arms that looked delighted at having been moved at such a fast pace. Their gurgles sounded like laughs to her, and she had never heard anything that made her heart fill with so much happiness like then.

He grinned stupidly when he saw that she was awake and walked up to her, their kids reaching out to her. He let them go and Max took them into her arms, hugging and kissing each one. They were both silently crying with happiness, but for different reasons. Zack was glad she was okay while Max was glad their babies were okay.

"You through scaring me to death or do you have another round in you?" Zack asked.

She grinned. "That's all for today, promise." She looked down at them. "We seriously need to get baby stuff. With everything that's gone on lately, we haven't really had time to go shopping." She looked at Zack. "So, what do you want to name them? We better do it quick; I don't want them to have an identity crisis."

He laughed. "I don't know. How about I name one and you name the other."

Max nodded and looked at their baby girl. "Tiana. For Tinga."

Zack studied their son. "Benjamin. For Ben."

Tiana and Ben gurgled again as if agreeing to their names. Zack's phone rang and he flipped it open, and then handed it to Max. She took it and put it against her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"You know baby sister, if you wanted more attention you could've just asked," she heard Zane say.

"But it wouldn't be as dramatic," she pouted and heard him laugh.

"Yeah, I guess not. So, what are my niece and nephew's names? Or are they still nameless?"

"Tiana and Ben," Max said.

"Yeah," Zane said in understanding. There was a beep and Max, after promising him not to have any more brushes with death, pushed another button, allowing her to talk with Jace. Zack rolled his eyes as every single one of their siblings phoned in, and finally Max flipped the phone shut, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over," she said.

She looked at Ben and Tiana and they looked right back, as if in a staring contest. She smiled and said, "I think we're gonna be alright."

Zack leaned over and kissed her, looking at their children too. "Yeah. Everything's gonna turn out alright eventually."

* * *

White put on his jacket and headed to his car. Thankfully all his injuries were basically healed. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home to his wife and his unborn child. Thinking of his child made him think of 452's and 599's.

_Watch out,_ he thought. _'Cause White's gonna getcha.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay. Maybe not my best chapter but certainly not my worst. Please review and give me some feedback people, I'd love to know your thoughts. 6 reviews to get me to update!

Thanks so much to HoneyX5-452, elle6778, shygirl1, sun-shy, boombox200 (LOL Livie), MoonAngel23, AthleticCharmedOne and Kelzaa!

Thanks to all who reviewed and plz continue to review and give me feedback. 6 reviews to get me to update! BTW, I have a new MA fic out called "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell". Check it out. - aod78


	38. Family Squabbles

A/N: Hey guys. Once again, please don't hurt me for taking so long to update. LOL I had to go away on vacation for a few days. Plz review everyone! Feedback is greatly appreciated. 6 reviews for me to update!

* * *

Cindy and Lucy walked up to the gates of Terminal City and were "welcomed" once again with the butt of a gun held by the infamous Mole.

"I know you," he said to Lucy, "but who are you?" he asked Cindy.

"My boo's home girl so if you don't move your scaly ass this instant, Original Cindy is gonna kick it all the way to some desert somewhere, ya dig?" she said.

Mole looked at her, silently chewing on the cigar in his mouth.

"I'm not going to try to comprehend what you just said, I might lose brain cells," Mole said. "Why are you here? And I want Blondie over here to answer, not you."

Original Cindy ignored him. "We here to see my boo and her and soldier boy's baby boos."

Mole stared at her blankly and looked at Lucy with an asking expression. Lucy felt a little intimidated by the lizard man and was overtly showing it.

"Um, we're here to, um, see Max and her babies if that's, um, okay with you," Lucy stuttered out.

Mole rolled his eyes and lowered the gun, turning around and motioning for them to follow him.

"Coulda just spoken English the first time," he muttered.

Cindy and Lucy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Max lay back with Tiana and Ben in her arms, Zack sitting on the edge of her bed as Holly, Krit and Wayne flitted around, each checking a different part of her body.

Max sighed in vexation. "Guys, I'm fine. Would you three quit playing Mother Hen?"

"They're just making sure you're alright Maxie," Zack said.

"I'm _fine_," Max said. "I'd be a whole lot better if people would stop bothering me every five seconds."

"Always have to have things your way, huh Maxie?" Wayne said chuckling. "You're such a control freak."

A look of indignation spread across her face. "I'm not a control freak!"

"Right," Krit said as he walked over to her. "Here, let me put them in the nursery so that you can have some rest," he said, reaching out to take Tiana and Ben.

Max pulled back. "No, they're not done eating and I don't feel like resting."

Zack chuckled and her two brothers gave her a pointed look. A sheepish look came onto her face. "Well, maybe I just know how I want things to be done. There's nothing wrong in knowing what you want."

"That's true," Holly said. All the men looked at her and she shrugged.

"What? I happen to be a take charge woman myself. Being in control isn't necessarily a bad thing," she said.

"Believe me, it is," Zack said. He groaned. "Everything has to be perfect and a certain way. You think she's difficult now? I have to live with the woman."

Max glared at him and he abruptly shut up. Wayne coughed out a word that sounded very much like "whipped" and Zack glared at Wayne in turn.

"Jeez people, put the kids in a hostile environment and they're going to turn out as bitchy as their mother," Krit said.

Max shifted Ben who was in her left arm and leaned over to hit him. "Don't swear in front of my children."

He danced away from the offensive hand and grinned. "All right, sorry. Then again they're your kids so they're probably gonna turn out that way anyway."

Max rolled her eyes and looked at her babies who were now happy and full. "Don't listen to him; your uncle Krit has a few screws loose."

"Hey!" he protested. "You think I'm bad? Look at Zane and Wayne!"

"Hate to break up the love fest," a gruff voice said, "but if you want things to stay as nice as they are right now, someone's gonna have to get me cigars."

Max crinkled her nose. "Please don't smoke in here."

"Like their genetically enhanced lungs can't handle it," Mole muttered, but he still put out his cigar. "Got two visitors, Blondie from before and some chick that needs to learn English."

"Outta my way, fool," a familiar voice said and a second later Original Cindy and Lucy stood in the room. Both their eyes lit up at Tiana and Ben.

"They're so cute!" Lucy squealed, and she rushed forward, Cindy trailing close behind her.

"You and soldier boy sure make nice baby boos," Cindy remarked. "Look at their cherubic faces with their pudgy little hands and feet." She poked lightly at Tiana's belly and she gurgled then grabbed Cindy's finger and started yanking it up and down.

"Ow," Cindy said, quickly pulling her finger away. "She's strong."

"Transgenic strength," Alec said as he walked into the room. "Remember when little baby Hercules flipped over daddy Zeus? Better watch out there Zack."

Zack rolled his eyes. "They're not even close to that strong."

"So, what was daddy Zack gonna say before he so rudely hung up on me?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, Max was in a coma. She's alright though," Zack said, trying to sound as casual as he could. He knew she would be mad that he hadn't called her right at the beginning to tell her and even though he was a lot stronger than her, Cindy was no wimpy girl. He knew she could hit hard… very hard.

"Oh, and that information just happened to slip your mind?" she said. Lucy fought hard to keep a giggle down. From the short time she'd known her, she had learned that Original Cindy was very up-front about things, talked in slang and batted for her own team. She found it rather amusing that a transgenic man was obviously slightly afraid of the woman.

_So much for starting over with a normal life, _she thought. _Things have been so strange the past few days. _She looked around at the bickering transgenics and Cindy and smiled to herself. _But you know what; I wouldn't trade it for anything. Maybe they're different, but at least they accept that and try to have normal lives. I think eventually, if the world ever found out about them, they might learn to accept them as I have._

"Guys, I was serious about the cigars."

_Well, maybe everyone except Mole.

* * *

_

The man who had witnessed the fights in Philadelphia sat in P.P.D., Philadelphia Police Department. He looked up as a man walked in and sat down behind the desk he was facing.

"Mr. Shields," the man said. "I'm Austin Cray. Head of P.P.D. I've been told that you were the one who witnessed these fights except that when squad cars got to the destination, there was no one in sight. I've also been told that you had seen something strange and wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, Mr. Cray," Shields replied. "I don't really understand what happened and I don't know where to begin."

"Try the beginning," Cray said and Shields flushed.

"Yes, well, I was at the market to do some grocery shopping when I saw a woman in her early twenties, long blonde hair and obviously pregnant, take out a soldier. The place was teeming with soldiers who had arrived only minutes before. They were searching for someone. Anyways, I saw the woman knock the soldier out with almost no effort and put him in a carton box."

"And that was when you phoned the police," Cray interrupted.

Shields shook his head. "No, I decided to pursue the woman. I hid behind a corner and saw a man, late twenties or early thirties, brown hair with maybe a little blonde in it, fairly short, block her way. They started to fight and I was surprised a pregnant woman could fight so well. After a while, when she started to get tired, another man, also in his early twenties, Hispanic and lean, got into the fight and fought the other man with incredible speed and agility. He was moving so fast you could barely see him. It wasn't normal."

"And the other man? Was he as fast?" Cray inquired.

"No," Shields said. "He was faster than average but not as fast as the younger man. Eventually he was thrown backwards and another man took his place. Middle twenties, blonde and a muscular build, he fought just as well if not better than the other guy. Just as fast and skilled. I saw many people like that, mostly men, fighting off the other soldiers. It was strange; they all seemed to be revved up in the same way and they were all very young and attractive looking. They all fought in a similar manner except the older man."

"As if they were all trained?" Cray asked.

Shields nodded. "Yes. Finally, the blonde man got shot and a very attractive brunette, pregnant as well but farther along than the other woman, showed up and ran to the man's side. I'm guessing they were a couple or something. The older man pointed a gun at her head but she started shaking and screaming. When he threw her, she hit a wall and stopped moving. I called the police."

"Was this woman so-called revved up?" Cray asked.

"I didn't see her fight but I'm guessing that she was," Shields said. "Anyways, the blonde man got angry and started beating the crap out of the older guy. This other guy came up to him and after talking for a minute, they left. I thought the older guy who was left behind was unconscious, but a minute before the police came he opened his eyes and disappeared. I was suddenly reminded of that Eyes Only guy. Maybe he wasn't some crackpot and was telling the truth when he said there were these soldiers who were, like, made in test tubes."

The screen changed to a woman in a professional looking suit holding a microphone.

"And there you have it folks," she said. "Proof that maybe there are so-called transgenics out there, living all over America. There have been other reported sightings of these creatures, but none with as solid proof as this one. It is said that these creatures don't all look human. Lock your windows and doors everyone. We don't know how dangerous these things are."

White flicked the TV off just as his phone began to ring. He listened to make sure Wendy was still asleep and answered it.

"White," he said.

"Fe'nos Tol, Brother White," someone said.

"Fe'nos Tol," he replied.

"You were supposed to contain this situation, White, not let some idiot tell all of America about what he saw," the voice said. "I'm disappointed."

"I was not aware of anyone watching," White said. "I won't make that mistake again. I will fix this mess. Leave it to me."

"See that you do," the voice said, and then White was met with the sound of a dial tone.

He put his phone down, trying hard not to throw it at the TV.

"That bastard's gonna die," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked it and I hope it wasn't too boring. Feedback please? 6 reviews to make me happy. :)

Thanks to –

shygirl1 – Thanks! White's gonna get his ass kicked eventually, don't worry.

elle6778 – Thanks! The babies look adorable in my mind. LOL White'll get his ass handed to him soon, promise.

Kelzaa – Thanks!

HoneyX5-452 – Thanks!

sun-shy – Thanks! Thanks so much for all the wonderful praise. It made me feel good. LOL

MoonAngel23 – Thanks! Sorry for taking so long to update!

Okay, now I'm going to do a little self-promotion and promotion for others.

Plz check out "Together We'll Fight" (MZ), "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell" (MA), and my Fairy Tales series, "Sleeping Maxie", "Maxerella", and "Little Mermaid Maxie". They're funny, I promise. (All by me, angelofdarkness78)

Please check out "DARK ANGEL: 452 Or Max" by hphotshot

Please check out X5 Reunion In Smallville by HoneyX5-452

Thank you everyone. Please review and give me your opinions. I would love to hear you feedback! Thanks again everyone! Hugs and kisses, aod78


	39. Exposure

A/N: Hey guys! I just got back from vacation yesterday so I'm sorry I did not update sooner. Please check out my other fics. For any of you who love MA fics, I have two out that you might like. For those who love MZ, I have a few you'd like as well. Please review and give me feedback!

* * *

2 days later Max was finally discharged from med bay after she threatened bodily harm. Quickly losing weight and gaining her strength, her brothers were hasty to let her go.

Max hummed to herself as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing supper before Zack came home from Jam Pony. Original Cindy had given her a few cooking tips so now she could cook something that was at least edible.

She abandoned her work as she heard Tiana start to cry. She hurried over and picked her up from her playpen, rocking her in her arms, cooing softly. Ben looked up curiously, then went back to playing with his toys after he saw that nothing interesting was going on.

"Are you hungry honey?" Max asked her as she lifted the corner of her shirt. At the sucking sound Ben looked up again, and seeing that his sister was being fed, tossed his bear aside disinterestedly. He raised his arms towards his mother and Max laughed.

The door opened and Zack walked in looking disheveled. Original Cindy was staying with her lickety-boo of the week because it was getting a little crowded in the apartment, so only Lucy and Alec walked in behind him.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He came up to her and kissed both her and Tiana, then bent down to pick Ben up too.

"Hey sport," he said. "You being good for your mommy?"

Ben nodded and Zack smiled slightly. He looked at Max.

"We have a problem. Lucy and I just stopped by Terminal City to see if Dix had finished translating the runes. They stopped appearing on your body, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Did he translate them?" Max asked.

Zack shook his head. "He's almost done though. The thing is, Dix gave me a tape of the news two days ago. None of us were watching it because you were in labour, but remember he was always taping it to make sure nothing on transgenics came up?"

"Oh my God. Do we have exposure?" Max asked worriedly.

Zack nodded grimly. "Watch." He walked over to the VCR and popped it in. He pressed play on the remote and they watched in silence as a man talked about his experience watching a bunch of revved-up people fight soldiers.

"This guy was on the news again today," Zack said as it finished. "He was killed. One clean shot through the head."

"White," Max said. "He wouldn't want the news that there are transgenics out in the world to get out."

"The only person I can figure," Zack agreed. "Unless it was some disgruntled transgenic, but I think that they would be smarter to keep a low profile now that we're out. They're pinning this on us, you know? They're saying that since the man figured out the truth we killed him."

"This isn't good at all," Max said. "The news is out for two days and they're already starting to turn against us."

"Of course they are," Alec said. "We're genetically superior. They're afraid of us, afraid we're going to take over. If stupid Logan hadn't made all those hacks – "

"Logan's dead, so there's no point dissing him," Max said angrily. "Just drop it."

Alec fell silent.

"Maybe if you guys do some good stuff that people will notice, maybe they'll be grateful towards you," Lucy suggested.

"What, like transgenic heroes, swooping in and out of burning buildings saving people? This isn't a movie. Besides, they'll probably pin it on us anyway. They'll make up something like we set the building on fire in the first place," Zack said.

Max's shoulders sagged and looked at Tiana and Ben who were completely oblivious as to what was going on in the world.

"I didn't want our children to grow up during a war with people trying to kill them," she said quietly. "I just wanted them to be able to live a normal life."

"At least they don't have barcodes," Lucy pointed out. "No one will ever know that they're different."

"Unless they know that you and Zack are the parents," Alec said.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" Max said. "Haven't we been through enough?"

Zack put Ben back in the playpen that Jace had sent awhile back and put his arms around Max and his daughter, who she was still holding.

"It'll be okay," Zack whispered in her ear. "We won't let anything happen to them. And I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her temple and she felt slightly better.

Max and Zack were in their own little world so Alec and Lucy felt slightly uncomfortable. Alec tugged at her arm and they left the couple with their children to have some space.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked Alec as he led her up a series of stairs.

"You'll see. It's a good place to clear your head," he answered, but stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" he asked.

"No," she replied and they kept walking until he opened a door at the top and a rush of air smacked her in the face. The cold air was almost refreshing.

Her breath was taken away when she saw the sight. On top of the space needle she could see the entire city and the people milling about. She walked forward and saw the sunset, a beautiful mix of yellow, orange and red.

"Like it?" Alec asked. He didn't know why, but he wanted to bring her up there. The place was sort of a haven for him, just like it wasfor Max and Zack. He was in a way, for lack of better words, touched by the fact that she had accepted all of them, the transgenics, even the anomalies, so readily, and he wanted to show his appreciation. He liked Lucy. Even though she wasn't like them she had also undergone a hard childhood and knew just how he felt.

She nodded. "It feels like we're in a completely different place. Watching all the people down there, it makes you feel as if you belong."

Alec smiled slightly. "Exactly."

Alec walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Max had told her that although she had to admit he was good at heart, he was somewhat of a ladies man. She didn't want to become another one of his conquests.

But somehow she knew he wouldn't use her. One, because Max would kick his ass. Lucy almost chuckled at the thought. Two, because it felt right. So she didn't move from his hand and watching her reaction, Alec smiled.

* * *

A figure in black watched the couple through their window and he smiled.

_It's good that they have such strong love for each other. That will be what will get them through such a disaster. _

His smile grew wider as he saw them pick up their children.

_They will help their parents when the time comes. They are all connected, and the bond that they share will save us all._

The figure watched as Zack bent down to kiss Max, then after another smile, it turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Oh, it's horrible," Wendy Olsen-White said as she watched the news reporter tell America about Mr. Shields' tragic death. "These transgenics are vile, aren't they Ames?"

"Extremely," White agreed as he got into bed beside his wife. _Too bad when the Coming happens, she'll be killed as well. It's so nice having a wife who shares the same views as me. But thank God Mary-Anne will be gone. I can't stand her._

Wendy's sister Mary-Anne had left earlier that day and White was glad to be rid of her. Mary-Anne had a thing for trying to baby him and it pissed him off like hell.

White watched as the news reporter described how Mr. Shields was killed, and had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes when she started rambling on about how it was such a loss and about how he was a hero for informing America about the transgenics.

_I wonder if we have a Familiar at the news station. I bet they'd be a lot more interesting than this woman._

White's phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said.

"Agent White? It's Joe Trim. There's been a sighting of a panther-looking transgenic south of Euclid. I need you to contain the situation immediately."

White sighed. "I'll be there."

_A transgenic's gonna die today.

* * *

_

An anomaly ran down the streets of Seattle, trying to get away from the mob of people chasing it. It was starting to breathe harder as it ran because it wasn't made with as much stamina as the X series. It saw a fence up ahead soit ran faster and cleared it, but didn't stop running. It still heard the people running after it, climbing over the fence. Suddenly a bunch of people in uniforms appeared around it.

There was nowhere to go.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and give me feedback!

Thanks ever so much to my wonderful reviewers –

elle6778 – Thanks! LOL I just had to make Mole meet Original Cindy. I could see his face in my mind. It was priceless.

HoneyX5-452 – Thanks!

Kelzaa – Thanks!

MoonAngel23 – Thanks! LOL I bet Cindy could kick Zack's ass. Just kidding.

shygirl1 – Thanks!

sun-shy – Thanks! Your review made me happy. LOL

Please keep reviewing everyone and giving me feedback! I'd love to hear your thoughts. And please check out my other fics, I'm sure you'll like them. Hugs and kisses, aod78


	40. Sacrifices

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and give me feedback; I'd like to know how you think this is going. :) Please check out my other fics. I've got many MAs.

* * *

Zack sat in the couch watching the news while Tiana and Ben played with their toys on the ground. Occasionally they would hold up something to show him, mumble something, then go back to what they were doing, but Zack was mostly paying attention to the news reports on the television. Max was sleeping in their bedroom so he cultivated the information himself. More and more reports about transgenics, mostly anomalies, came onto the TV from people who had been too scared to speak up before because they thought they were seeing things. Now reassured that what they saw was real, hordes of them were telling their experiences with the transgenics. The world now knew that there were things known as transgenics out there, living amongst them, perhaps working alongside them. And they were angry.

"What the hell has the government been doing these past few years?" many of them shouted.

"Diverting your tax dollars so that they could create the freaks that are us," Zack muttered, flipping to a different news channel. He watched for a moment then flipped to another one. They were all the same; the public was enraged and wanted "these animals" locked up or killed.

He watched for a little while longer then rubbed his bleary eyes and turned off the television. He just sat there for a moment taking it all in.

_They want to kill us. They want us dead. One way or another, there's going to be a war. And I don't want to know how it's going to end._

He looked at Ben and Tiana who were staring at him as if they knew that something was wrong.

_No one's going to hurt my family. No way in hell.

* * *

_

Alec and Lucy walked down the streets of Seattle, heading for Crash when Alec's neck prickled, a sense of danger coming along with it. He stopped and surveyed the surrounding area carefully, checking each and every shadow. Finally a yell caught his attention and he looked at the alley beside Crash.

"We got one!" a man yelled. "We got one of those trannie freaks!"

"Alec, what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to help him. You just get out of here. Go back to Max and Zack's apartment," Alec said, starting forward.

Lucy grabbed his arm. "You can't help him, Alec! They'll know that you're one of them too."

"No, they won't," Alec said. "I've got a plan." He grinned. "Don't worry, it doesn't suck. I'll be fine."

Lucy bit her lip but he was already moving towards the alley, so she had no choice but to leave.

* * *

Alec casually strolled up to the alley where he saw 3 men beating the crap out of a transgenic that seemed like it was made for digging trenches. The poor guy was cowering and was beaten pretty bad.

"What you've got there?" Alec called out, walking up to them.

"One of those transgenics," one man responded. The transgenic looked at Alec fearfully as if waiting for another thorough beating.

Alec looked towards the entrance of the alley. He cocked his head to the side, pretending to listen.

"Hey, I think a news crew is coming," he said. "I hear a van. Why don't you guys go out there and get yourselves together to meet them? I'll hold the transgenic until you get back."

The men looked at each other before inclining their heads in agreement.

"Okay," the one who had spoken up before said. "But remember, he was our find."

Alec held out his hands. "Of course fellas."

The men left after they were sure Alec had a proper hold on the transgenic, smoothing their hair back and straightening their clothes as they walked. As soon as they were out of earshot and eyesight, Alec let go of him and quickly turned around, flashing his barcode.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," the deformed anomaly replied.

"Terminal City is where everybody's hiding out," Alec said. "It's about 3 blocks from here. Keep yourself in the darkness; don't let yourself get caught. Got it? Pull up your hood."

The anomaly pulled his hood up, covering his face for the most part.

"Move quickly," Alec advised, "but not so quickly that they suspect you're trying to get out of here."

The anomaly nodded.

"Now you've got to punch me," Alec said. "Hard. That's the only way they won't suspect me of being transgenic. Hurry now."

"Thank you," was all Alec heard before plunging into darkness.

* * *

Alec groaned as Lucy pressed a cloth full of ice cubes to his head.

"The sacrifices you have to make in life," he muttered. He took in Lucy's worried face and smiled slowly. "But you'll nurse me back to health, won't you? On second thought, I don't mind making sacrifices. Are you going to put on a short little nurse's uniform as well?"

Lucy's face turned beet red and she looked away.

"Stop hitting on my sister, Alec," Max said.

"Then will you nurse me back to health, Maxie?" Alec asked.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend, Alec," Zack said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Tough crowd." He felt a tug at his feet and looked down to see Tiana playing with the hem of his pants.

"At least I've got one little lady who likes to be around me," he said, reaching down to pick her up. "Want to sit with uncle Alec, Tiana?"

He put her in his lap and she sat down quietly.

"You know what's weird Max?" Alec said. "She's not obnoxious at all. I figured since she's your daughter that – " He stopped in mid-sentence as he smelled something funny. He sighed and said, "I spoke too soon."

Max laughed and walked over to pick her up and change her.

"That's a good girl," Max said as she walked to hers and Ben's bedroom, which had previously been Cindy's room. Cindy had been staying with one of her lickety-boos and Lucy was sleeping on the couch, so the sleeping arrangements worked out fine albeit a little crowded.

Zack was sitting on the floor playing with Ben while Alec talked to Lucy when they heard a scream. Zack jumped up immediately, grabbed Ben and raced to the bedroom where Max stood, pale as a ghost.

"Maxie, what's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his features.

She pointed a shaky hand at Tiana. On her chest little black marks were starting to appear on her skin, just like the runes on Max. Zack opened Ben's shirt a little and saw that the exact same thing was happening to him.

"Zack," Max whispered hoarsely. "What's going on?"

* * *

A figure watched from a rooftop across the street. It had become habit to check up on them everyday. It watched as Max screamed and her mate had come in. It watched as Max pointed out the runes to Zack and both of them look scared and confused. It nodded its head to itself.

"The time has almost come." The voice was softyet strong. "The runes have presented themselves. The time is almost near. I do hope that you'll be strong, my little ones, and help your parents save us all. You'll know what to do. The Coming is near."

The figure's voice faded as he walked away silently.

* * *

"You were supposed to contain this White!" a furious voice on White's speaker phone said as he cleaned the blood off his knife. "The whole damn world knows now about how there are transgenics out there. Who do you think they're going to pin this on? Us! The government!"

"The situation was beyond my control," White said in a bored tone.

"You need to fix this, and fix this fast!" the voice said heatedly.

"With all due respect Sir, I don't think that will be possible. Everyone knows they're out there and besides, shouldn't they know? They need to be aware of what's out there."

"Not if it points the blame at us," the voice said in a harsh whisper. "Do whatever you have to do, but fix it!"

White was met with a dial tone and he put down his knife, clean at last. _Thank God this idiot will be dead in only a matter of weeks. He better hope the Coming will get rid of him, because if not, I will._

The phone rang again and he put it on speaker.

"White," he drawled. "What is it?"

"Brother White," the voice said, and immediately the voice had his full attention.

"Yes?" he said.

"After much consideration, the Conclave has decided to let the people of the world know about these brutal animals. Do whatever you can; expose them, show their animalistic faces, their violent habits… It's about time the world knew about them. Imagine the chaos, the panic. It's wonderful now but it will be even better as you feed them more information."

"I understand," White said.

"Leak them information slowly. Especially about the X series. Imagine how terrified everyone will be when their theories are confirmed that there are transgenics who look just like them out there. They'll be scared… and outraged."

"Consider it done," White said. "Fe'nos tol."

"Fe'nos tol," the voice repeated.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this? Please give me feedback. I'd also love it if you'd check out my other fics. I have quite a few MAs.

Thanks to –

elle6778 – Thanks! About Alec and Lucy, things'll be rocky because of the whole thing that happened with Rachel. But you never know; good things always come with the bad…

shygirl1 – Thanks!

Kelzaa – Thanks! About the figure, well, we'll just have to see, huh? Same goes for Alec and Lucy.

sun-shy – Thanks! Don't worry, there'll be more AL coming up as well as MZ. About the figure, well, I'm not giving away anything. LOL But it's probably pretty easy to guess.

L80bug – Thanks! It's great to have a new reviewer!

MoonAngel23 – Thanks!

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Please do me a favour and do it again. (Grins) Kisses, aod78


	41. Runy Loonies

A/N: Guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am for taking forever to update. I've just been so busy and then school came and… well, enough excuses. On with the story. Please give me feedback; is anyone interested in this anymore?

Disclaimer: Some of the phrases are from the show or book but slightly altered.

* * *

"What's happening Zack?" Max asked frantically. "Why is this happening to them? Why?"

"I don't know, Maxie," Zack said. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Don't panic. That's not going to help us."

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Max cried. Ever since she had been pregnant, she was always more emotional than usual and the tiniest things still seemed to get to her. Since this was no tiny thing, she was starting to freak out.

"We should get them to TC. Dix said that he was almost done decoding the runes on Max's body right? So he should have no problem with the ones on the babies," Alec said.

Nodding and composing herself, Max picked up Tiana and followed Alec, Lucy and Zack, who was holding Ben, out the door.

* * *

"Would you stop doing that? It's driving me fricking crazy," Mole growled.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I can't survive without my stupid heat lamps," the frosty looking transgenic shot back.

"These artic division guys," Mole said, shaking his scaly head, his cigar bobbing up and down. "When we blasted Saddam, we trekked 50 klicks across the desert in a day, the burning sand making the trip all the much harder. The sun was blazing; I bet you'd melt."

"So? Try imagining the Siberian campaign, trekking 50 klicks across the mountains in a night, the driving snow slowing down your progress. It was below 50; I bet you'd freeze."

Mole growled again and both looked a the new mule-looking transgenic who shrugged. "Hey, I'm a trench dude. I didn't do any of that heavy labor stuff, so how am I supposed to know?"

Mole and the frosty guy both shook their heads.

"Good for nothing son of a – " Mole muttered, but he was interrupted by someone else's voice.

"Where's Dix?" Alec asked.

"Oh, it's you again," Mole grunted.

"Nice to see you too," Alec said sarcastically. "Well, you know, you were so nice and homey the last time we were here we couldn't wait to see your pretty face again."

For once in his life Mole actually cracked a grin. "Nice to see some people around here actually have my sense of humour."

"Hey, why don't you guys go on a date later," Max interrupted impatiently. "Where's Dix?"

Mole nodded his head upwards to the balcony. "Spud head should be zonked out in front of the TVs."

The quartet walked up the stairs quickly, Lucy looking a little nervously at the deformed transgenics staring at her. Alec squeezed her arm.

"I know they're freaky-looking but they're not going to do anything to you," he said under his breath, low enough so that they didn't hear him. Lucy nodded and felt slightly calmer, reassured by his words.

"Hey guys!" Dix said cheerfully. "Good news, I deciphered the runes. Bad news... it ain't pretty."

Max massaged her temple. "Some more appeared, but not on me. They've completely faded. They're on Tiana and Ben."

Dix frowned, his forehead squishing. "You're kidding?"

Max handed Tiana to Dix and she giggled and tried to poke Dix's monocle. He fidgeted, obviously not used to being around babies. He studied her arms, noticing the little black marks. Then he hastily handed her back to Max.

"Well, first things first. The runes on your body Max... they were some kind of prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Lucy asked.

Dix appeared to just notice her and gave her a friendly wave. "Yeah. Something along the lines of, when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the One whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless."

Max looked at him in disbelief. "And the runes appeared on my body because...?"

"You're the one the runes are talking about, apparently. But it said something else. The One will not be able to deliver them on her own. The liquid that courses through her veins will only be sufficient for a short period of time, but what will bring the helpless from the dark into the light are the gifts that was given to the One by the protector. The three are what will set us all free from the dark times and the horrible deaths," Dix explained.

Zack shut his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of everything. "Okay, so in plain English, Max's blood can 'deliver' the helpless, whatever that means. But it won't last forever, which means that the 'gifts', which I'm guessing are Tiana and Ben, are supposed to help her. Mix the blood of all three of them, maybe?"

"Yeah, but for what?" Alec asked. "What's this thing that Max and the kline kinder are supposed to free everyone from?"

"Not everyone," Dix corrected. "The helpless."

"But who are the helpless?" Max asked.

"The humans," Lucy said quietly. Everyone turned to face her.

"It has to be us," Lucy continued. "We're the ones who aren't genetically engineered or anything, and didn't that White guy have a major thing against regular people? What if whatever that's coming is designed to wipe out the entire human race?"

"It would be the equivalent of an apocalypse," Max said.

"How could everyone just die, though?" Alec asked. "What are the Familiars going to do? Go door-to-door in boy scouts' uniforms selling cookies and chocolate bars filled with some dreadful poison? I just can't see that. How is everyone on this planet just supposed to drop dead? And how is the mixed blood supposed to help them? I'm telling you, the whole thing is just wack. Besides, if the runes were encoded in Max's genes from day numero uno, then someone had to know something like this was going to happen. How could someone just know that?"

"Father," someone said behind them. Joshua stepped forward. "Father," he repeated.

"Sandeman?" Max said thoughtfully. "Alec's right though, Joshua. How could Sandeman have known that something like this was going to happen?"

"Maybe he was part of the cult," Dix suggested.

"Or maybe he was just one strange dude who screwed up with Max's genes and made these funky runes appear?" Mole added, entering their conversation. Many of the transgenics around them were listening intently, and not really bothering to hide it.

Joshua shook his head. "Father knew what he was doing."

Mole let out a bark of laughter. "Right. Don't you think if he knew what he was doing we wouldn't look like we belonged to the Cirque du Soleil freak fest and would've gotten us right the first time?"

"Runes on Max for a reason," Joshua said, throwing away all of Mole's comments. "Father was a good guy."

"Look," Dix interrupted, seeing that a fight might break out soon on their creator's status. He handed a digital camera to Zack. "Take pictures and give the camera to me when you're done. Then we'll see if it'll give us any more information."

"I still say that we go find Deck," Max said. "I mean, he was part of Manticore. Wouldn't he know what the hell was going on?"

"Not necessarily," Zack said, trying to shoot down the idea so that she wouldn't do something that could get her hurt. "If this Sandeman guy was into something really secret, maybe he didn't know about it."

"It's still worth a try," Max insisted.

"White knows something too," Alec said. "Do you think we should pay our snaky friend a visit?"

"It's too dangerous," Zack said. "Look, getting ourselves killed right now isn't a really good idea. We need to get info, but not if we won't be around long enough to use it."

"Hey guys?" an X-4 said, taking their attention away for a moment. "There's a transgenic on the news. X-5. It looks like he might be in trouble."

They rushed to one of the many TVs and Alec drew in a sharp breath.

"He was in my unit. X5-510."

* * *

X5-510 walked around quickly, nervously, eyeing the crowd as if certain someone was going to jump out and try to kill him. Earlier in the morning he had been careless and let some ordinary catch a glimpse of his barcode, immediately setting Seattle PD after him. He had managed to escape, but he had the strange feeling he was being watched. He was close to Terminal City, his destination, which was only about 5 blocks away if his directions were correct. He only hoped that he'd get that far.

He bought a second cup of coffee to replace the first that he had wasted and walked, a little more calmer now but still keeping his eye on who surrounded him. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so he let his tense muscles relax for a moment. It seemed he was in the clear.

He turned and three men he had seen earlier collecting money for a transgenic-free Seattle appeared in front of him. The lead man was smiling, but it was almost as if he was smiling out of victory instead of greeting. It set 510, christened Biggs as of a little while ago, on edge.

"Would you like to donate some money for a transgenic-free Seattle?" the man said, still with the same shark-like smile. A predator.

And he was the prey.

Something caught Biggs' eye as he started to respond and his blood ran cold. He saw a picture of himself on a TV across the street and immediately the lead man knew that he knew he was caught.

"Get him!" the man shouted but Biggs had already flown into action. He elbowed the man hard in the gut and aimed a flying kick at another man's head. He threw the cup of coffee at the third man.

_Damn. What does it take to actually be able to drink your coffee in Seattle? That's the second cup I've wasted on an ordinary._

By then he had drawn a crowd and many of them moved forward, eager to join in on the fight. There were many of them and Biggs forced himself not to think about the odds. Trainer Hamilton's voice echoed in his head.

_Life is never fair, so don't complain about it. Do you think in a battle they'll back off because there are more of them than there are you? NO! Odds don't matter; it's the skills that you have that are put to use properly that will get you out alive. DO YOU UNDERSTAND SOLDIER?_

Biggs punched the nearest one but before he could move again an ordinary immobilized his arms. He wrenched them free and knocked the person out but another one took the man's place. He could feel them surrounding him, punching him and kicking him with all their might.

"It's one of the trannie freaks!" a man yelled. There were screams, some of terror and others of outrage. Biggs doubled over as he spit blood from his mouth. Another man kicked him and he lay flat on his back. He looked up to see a foot descending towards his face and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. He heard someone yell and suddenly someone was pulling him up. He opened his blood crusted eyes and saw his old unit mate staring at him on one side and a lizard transgenic on the other, smoking what looked like a cigar.

"You look like shit," the lizard-guy said.

"So do you, but I'll heal," Biggs quipped. The lizard-guy looked at his old friend. "He got the same sort of funny bone, huh?"

"You boys can have a slumber party later and catch up on all your juicy gossip, but can we get a move on?" an impatient-looking female said. His friend looked vaguely offended.

"We don't have slumber parties, Max," he said. "We're not girls."

Max looked around nervously. "Most of the people have run off but there are still some hanging around. Can we go?"

Biggs' friend helped him into a van and they sped off.

"How are you, 494?" Biggs asked. "I go by Biggs, by the way."

"Well, I've got ordinaries and wacky cult people on my ass, but you know, life goes on," he said. "Name's Alec, courtesy of Max." He nodded at her.

Biggs smirked. "Gee, I wonder why."

Alec smirked right back. "I could say the same for your name. Don't you think it's a tad inappropriate?"

Biggs heard a giggle and looked at a blond girl sitting beside them. He studied her carefully and noticed she wasn't a transgenic. She was beautiful but she didn't have the model look all the X-5s had.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Lucy," she said, still giggling. Biggs felt a switch in Alec's attitude and now his body language was screaming possessiveness. Biggs laughed inwardly and backed off.

"Nice to meet you," he said. His attention switched to the other people in the van. There were a few anomalies and the brunette who was lying down against a blonde man. Following his gaze Alec added, "That's Max, 452, and Zack, 599."

"Hi," Zack said. Biggs nodded until something lit up in his brain.

"Wait. Weren't you two, like, top of Manticore or something way back when?" he asked. "There are lots of stories about your group because of, well, you know… the whole '09 escape, but there were a lot of stories about you guys too." He looked at Zack. "You were the best CO at the Seattle base."

Zack looked surprised. "Thanks," he said.

Biggs shrugged. "Sure." He looked at Max. "Hey, wait a minute. 452. Wasn't there – ?"

"A twin in your unit? 453? Yeah, I already met her," Max said tiredly. Biggs blinked. Damn. It felt as if everyone knew everything except for him.

Alec handed him a cloth and he wiped his face, handing it back to him when he was done.

"So. Are you still as fun as you used to be or have you turned into one boring dude?" Biggs asked.

"Are you kidding?" Alec said. He looked off into space reflectively. "We had some really great times, huh?"

They looked at each other. "Lola."

Max groaned. "Great. Now we have two womanizers."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. This fic's going to come to an end soon, I'm just not sure when. If you have any ideas, please tell me. And please give me feedback; it's the only way I know that you're still enjoying this.

Thanks to -

shygirl1 - Thanks!

elle6778 - Thanks! Weird person will be revealed soon. LOL

MoonAngel23 - Thanks!

L80bug - Thanks!

Ashley - Thanks! I'm so happy to have a new reviewer!

Thank you to everyone who took to the time review. Do it again? Please? (Bats eyelashes)


End file.
